Be Mine Little Sister
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock are adopted by the Cullen's and Alice's new brother Edward doesn't exactly see her as a sister. What will happen when he takes obsession to a whole new level?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Be Mine Little Sister**

**Rating: M for later chapters**

**Pairing: Edward/Alice and Alice/Jasper**

**Summary: Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock are adopted by the Cullen's and Alice's new brother Edward doesn't exactly see her as a sister. What will happen when he takes obsession to a whole new level?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Introduction- A Family Grows_

Family had always been important to Edward Cullen. His mother and father had taught him at a very young that family was always the most important thing. They had raised him to be a good person and one day he would be a great man. He maintained straight A's in school, never did drugs, and had never once been in trouble in his life. He did a lot of charity work at the hospital his dad worked in and was planning to go to medical school and become a doctor himself when he finally graduated in two years. Edward figured he would meet a nice girl in medical school and when they were ready they would marry and have the perfect little family when the time was right. He had his whole life planned out and nothing would change that or so he thought.

He never thought for one second anything could change his life plans. Everything was figured out and he would stick by his plan until he succeeded in reaching each and every one of his personal goals. Then everything seemed to change one day when his parents sat him down and broke the news to him. He would no longer be and only child. His parents had decided to adopt not one, but two teenagers they had met when they went to see about fostering a younger child since Esme had lost the ability to have any more babies when she gave birth to Edward due to complications with his birth.

"Edward son can you come down here for a second?" His father called from the bottom of the stairs and within seconds his copper haired son appeared at the top of the stairs with a smile.

It was obvious he had been studying with the circles under his eyes and the way his hair was sticking up at odd angles because he kept running his fingers through his bronze locks. Carlisle could not be any prouder of his son knowing that even with it being the weekend and he could be out with his friends partying and getting in to trouble he had decided to stay home and study. It made the doctor realize he had nothing to worry about when it came to his son. If anyone could make it in this world it would be Edward and he would do it well. He had no idea why he and Esme had worried about Edward's reaction to the news they were about to deliver. Their son could handle anything and this would be nothing. Being a brother would simply be another thing he excelled at.

"Is everything alright dad?" Edward asked as his mother and father motioned for him to come and sit down on the couch. This could only mean this was some sort of family meeting. "Did something go wrong today at the orphanage? I know how excited you were at the idea of fostering a baby or toddler mom. I am sure if you need references or something that anyone in this town would be willing to give you one. A lot of people owe dad for saving their lives or the lives of people they care about and mom had decorated almost everybody in town's homes at one point or another. Everyone knows what great people you are."

Esme smiled softly at her son and reached out to place one of her hands over both of his. "Everything went fine today honey better than fine actually. Your dad and I have decided we would rather adopt than foster and we found the perfect two children we wish to take in. Originally we were only going to take in the girl Alice, but she seems rather attached to the boy and once we got him to open up a little bit about his life I understood why Alice was so attached to Jasper. He is a sweet boy and I couldn't imagine leaving him in that horrible place all alone."

Edward watched his mother's expression turn sad and he this would be good for her. If he had been and insecure person he may have worried that his parents taking in two children would mean they loved him less, but he was a smart kid and he knew things did not work like that. His parents loved him and just because they chose to take in two other kids did not mean they no longer cared about him. They simply had so much love to give they wanted to share it with other people and he would never deny them this. He would do whatever he could to keep his mother content and if this made her happy he would be happy with her. It was after all doing a good deed if you wanted to look at it in such a way.

"Well I have always wanted to be a big brother and so this works out great." He stated cheerfully as he stood up and wiped his hands on his jeans. "I'll teach them how to ride bikes and teach them to drive and other brotherly type stuff."

When Carlisle laughed his son did not understand what he had said which could be taken as amusing. "I think they both know how to ride bikes and Jasper already has his license and Alice would like to go for hers next year after her birthday."

"Wait exactly how old are these 'kids' dad?" Edward asked as he sat back down feeling a little shocked that his parents had left out the fact his new brother and sister were not exactly children as he had expected them to be.

Esme was the one to answer his question. "Jasper just turned seventeen last month and is exactly one year and two weeks older than you are. Now you get to be a big brother and a little one isn't that nice? Alice will be turning sixteen in two days which is perfect since that is the day they will be arriving here. I thought we could have a big sixteenth birthday bash for her, wouldn't that be lovely?"

The bronze haired teenaged boy nodded in agreement still feeling a little overwhelmed by the news. Little kids were one thing, but teenagers were another. What if they were the rough party animal type? They could bring down his reputation and the reputation of his family. He would have to remember to keep an eye on them. They would after all be family and family was the most important thing above all else.

"Will they be starting school with me as well?" He asked not sure if they would be home schooled or not by his mother.

"They will be starting next week." His father informed him. "Alice did exceptionally well in school and she will be in the same grade as you and Jasper. Jasper unfortunately has not always done the best academically and so he will be behind a year than he should be. He will be in the same year as you and Alice. I expect you to set a good example for the both of them."

"Of course I will dad you know that." He said with a strained smile. If only everyone realized how much everything would be changing from this moment on maybe they could have stopped future events from taking place. Edward stood up for a second time and cleared his throat. "If you will excuse me I have a history paper that won't write itself. I can't wait to meet them though. You and mom have great taste and I am sure they will make this family complete."

TBC…

**AN: I got inspiration for this story while listening to the song 'Cry Little Sister' and a trailer for that should be up within a day or so for those of you who use Youtube and would like to see it. I will warn you all this is a darker story that has a happy ending for some and a not so happy ending for others. In the next chapter there will be Edward shopping for a gift for Alice and the actual meeting of Jasper and Alice. I put a preview in the bottom. Let me know your thoughts about this story.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Are you nervous?"**

"**Why would I be nervous?" "If anyone is nervous I bet it is them since they are getting new parents and a brother."**

"**If I were you then I would be nervous."**

"**Well I am not you Ange and so I am not nervous. There is nothing to be nervous about." **

"**Yeah, and that is why you asked me along to help choose a gift for your new sister. You said it had to perfect and since you are neurotic ad nervous you needed my advice."**

"**I asked you along because you are my friend." "What about this?"**

"**She is a sixteen year old girl not a librarian."**

"**Okay then that is a no." "What about this?"**

**AND**

"**Hi I am Alice."**

"**And here I thought you were Jasper." "It was a joke you know you can laugh."**

"**I would laugh if it had been funny."**

"**Are you saying I am not funny?"**

"**Yep that is exactly what I am saying brother of mine."**

"**I'll have to try harder in the future then."**

"**Well since I don't plan on leaving I will be here to see you fail." "This is Jasper."**

"**Nice to meet you Jasper." "Um can he not talk?"**

"**Just because I am Southern doesn't mean I am not capable of speech. I talk when I feel the need. As the little darlin' said I am Jasper and it is a pleasure to meet you. Esme talks about you all the time and I have known her less than a week."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"Are you nervous?" Angela Webber and Edward Cullen's best friend inquired as they walked together in the mall.

He had asked her to come along and help him choose out a birthday gift for his new sister. When it came to teenage girls and what to get them for a birthday gift he had been lost. Since Angela had two little brothers she at least had some sort of idea how to do the big sibling routine. He could not think of anyone better to help him choose the perfect gift for Alice. He knew he had put it off until the last minute, but he had been so busy helping with preparing the house for their arrival he hadn't had time to do anything else.

"Why would I be nervous?" The copper haired teen asked as they entered what had to have been the tenth clothing store. He had wanted to go for the book store and yet Angela assured him he would not find the perfect gift for a sixteen year old girl in a bookstore. She had been firm in her decision that clothes or jewelry would be the best way to go gift wise. If she did not like it then all she had to do was return it. You cannot return and book and so that was not the best way to go. "If anyone is nervous I bet it is them since they are getting new parents and a brother."

Angela shrugged and starting shifting through a rack of brand name t-shirts. She could never afford them for herself, but the Cullen's were really well off and they could afford to buy something nice for their new daughter. Edward especially could afford it since he never spent his money on anything for himself other than a good book or two when he needed new reading material. He had once told her he was saving his money for college even though his parents would pay for it if he did not get a scholarship even though everyone thought he would. Edward told her it would be good practice for managing money in the future when he was on his own after high school.

"If I were you then I would be nervous." She told him in a sing song voice as she pulled out a blue sweeter made of velvet out for him to see. When he shook his head no she quickly put it back having to remind herself that they were shopping for Alice and not herself. She had absolutely no idea what this girls taste in clothing would end up being.

"Well I am not you Ange and so I am not nervous. There is nothing to be nervous about." Edward countered and started looking through the same clothes rack his friend was searching through. The one annoying trait Angela seemed to have is her need to dissect everything when it came to emotions. That is one of the reasons she would make an amazing therapist.

She rolled her eyes and reached out to shove his shoulder playfully. The one annoying trait she could say Edward had is his need to stay calm and collected in any situation. Even if he were having some sort of emotional breakdown he would never let it show. "Yeah, and that is why you asked me along to help choose a gift for your new sister. You said it had to perfect and since you are neurotic and nervous you needed my advice."

"I asked you along because you are my friend." He said with a frown of concentration on his face as he pulled out a nice gray cardigan sweater. His mother had exactly the same one at home only hers was a dark navy blue. "What about this?"

"She is a sixteen year old girl not a librarian." She laughed and grabbed his hand taking him over to a jewelry section of the store since it was obvious clothing would not end up being a good choice when it came to a present.

"Okay then that is a no." He muttered running his hands in his hair as he did when frustrated. It was getting close to being time for the party and he needed to hurry yet he did not want to rush finding a great gift. He needed to make a good first impression his new sister. Finally his eyes landed on a gold choker with a diamond heart in the middle surrounded by little emeralds which were Alice's birth stone. He thought it was perfect, though he wanted Angela's advice since he wasn't a teen girl. "What about this?"

Angela turned to look down at the golden locket and her eyes widened at the price. Of course she would have put it back instantly based on price alone, but it was beautiful. Her breath caught in her throat when she reached out to touch the shiny metal. "I think she will love it. It has to be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Taking that as approval he walked over to the counter before pulling out a credit card. He handed it to the cashier who was a girl about his age. She had strawberry blond hair cut around her chin and her face was all painted up to the point he was unable to make out her natural features. He turned away from her as she rung it up in order to talk to his friend. "Are you still coming to the party? I think mom has invited the entire town. It would be nice to see someone I can actually tolerate without having to put on an act."

"Of course I will be there, but Ben can't make it today. He sends his apologies, but his mother is sick and he wanted to stay home to take care of her since his father is gone on a business trip. It looks like I will be your date tonight Mr. Cullen." She smiled and nudged his shoulder with hers. In another life she and Edward would have been perfect together. Maybe if she hadn't been with Ben and they actually had those feelings for each other, but they never had and they never would see the other in that sort of light.

"Well I cannot think of someone I would rather have as my date." He told her as he took his purchase and offered her his arm. "I want to make a quick stop at the bookstore to pick up a few books for myself and a diary for Alice. Mom assures me that every teen girl is going to need a diary at one point in their lives. I want it to be something she can write in when she is feeling lost even though I hope she doesn't have a reason to feel lost. I am going to make it my personal mission to be the best brother out there. If Jasper is anything like I am he will help to keep our sister happy and content. I will not have it any other way."

"Of course you won't Mr. Control freak." Ange said as they made their way towards the bookstore. Too bad they did not have any idea of how everything was about to change forever in a few short hours' time.

00000000

The party was in full swing two hours later. Everyone had arrived minus Jasper and Alice. Carlisle had left to pick them up and Esme opted to stay home since she had wanted to make sure no last needed touches were needed for the party. She was stubbornly determined that not one thing would be out of place. She must have rearranged the multicolored balloons a hundred times before Edward stopped her by saying if she wasn't careful she would end up popping them and having to do everything all over and since there was not time for that to happen, Esme had immediately quit meddling with them. Currently she was pacing by the window waiting for them all to arrive.

"There here!" She cried as a car could be heard pulling in to the driveway. She motioned for everyone to get down as she clicked off the lights. It took a few minutes for the front door to open and when it did everyone jumped up. Esme of course was in the front of it all with both her arms extended at her sides. "Surprise! Happy birthday Alice! Welcome to your new home both of you!"

Everyone was clapping and Edward took the time to take a good long look at his new siblings. Alice was shorter than anyone he had ever met her age. She looked slightly emancipated as well. Being only 4'9 at best she could not possible weigh more than 90 pounds soaking wet. Her skin was whiter than Edward's and that was saying something since he was the palest person around Forks. Her eyes were a brilliant green and wide with curiosity and alight with happiness. Inky black hair was cropped short above her ears and stood up in all different directions. Her tiny facial features like everything on her were delicate and her new brother had the immediate fear if someone grabbed her to roughly she would break in to a thousand pieces.

Her outfit made him glad he had chosen jewelry instead of clothing. He would have gotten her style all wrong. She had on a light blue (his favorite color) long tunic type of dress with dark green leggings underneath. Her hands were adorned with light blue mesh fingerless gloves with little charms hanging off of them. Her tiny feet covered by black ballet flats with sliver sparkle gems in random places. Her style of dress was unique to say the least and when she opened her mouth to let out a squeal of happiness her new brother could have sworn he had seen a flash of silver on her tongue. Holy crow Alice had a tongue ring. His new little sister who looked as if a strong wind could knock her over had a freaking tongue ring!

After a good long look at his new and incredibly odd looking sister (odd did not necessarily mean bad by any means just new and something he would need time to adjust to) he turned to his new brother. The tall blond man had the complete opposite reaction of Alice. When everyone cheered upon their entrance he jumped back as if a gun had gone off. He pulled the tiny girl behind him as his cold and hard dark blue almost gray eyes scanned the area for danger. When he realized what had happened he stepped back looking almost ashamed of his behavior.

He had wavy blond hair which was really more the color of honey than actual blond. It had a slight wave to it and fell around his chin. Edward found it strange his new brother had longer hair than his new sister. He was tall and lean with a very menacing stance. It was as if he kept his body prepared for attack at all times. There were faint burn marks covering almost every inch of his skin and his facial features were not delicate or soft in any way. Harsh lines made up his face and it was pretty obvious he did not smile much. A little crease marred one side of his mouth as he kept his lips pressed firmly together so tightly they were actually turning white.

Jasper was wearing something Edward himself would never be caught dead in. It did not give off a good imagine in his mind and made him seem like some sort of thug compared to the nice button up shirt and black dress pants the bronze haired teen wore. Jasper had on black cargo pants which seemed to have a million different pockets and zippers. Scuffed black combat boots that buttoned instead of laced covered his large feet. They looked like they could cause a lot of damage if he chose to kick someone or something out of anger. The black wife beater with a red skull leaking blood out of the eyes was partially covered by a worn out black leather jacket that looked to have been patched up a few times. In the very top of his left ear he had a white skull earring with little red eyes. Over all the effect of the outfit had Edward about ready to have a heart attack out of fear of being robbed and then murdered.

The only similarity between Jasper and Alice were the fact they were both unnaturally pale and emancipated. That and the odd outfits they wore matched up rather well together, other than this though they were complete opposites when it came to looks. They were as a different as night was to day and the desert was to the ocean. How on earth had these two ever ended up being friends? Any sane person would run from Jasper screaming and something must be wrong with Alice if she was so attached to him as Esme claimed. Well this is what Edward thought anyways since appearance had always been a big thing with him.

Suddenly out of the blue Alice started bouncing towards her new brother on the balls of her feet after Esme whispered in her ear and pointed him out to her. Edward, for the first time in his life wanted to strangle his mother and ask her what the hell she had gotten them in to. Had she even been using her brain when she decided to take these two in? They looked like trouble and the last thing this family needed if they wanted to keep their untarnished reputation was trouble.

Finally the little pixie of a human girl made her way to him through the crowd of people and wrapped her arms around him. "Hi I am Alice!"

"And here I thought you were Jasper." He said while hugging her back and being extra careful not to squeeze too tightly. When she did not laugh he pulled away to look at her. For a second he figured she did not understand his joke and wondered if she had a sense of humor at all. "It was a joke you know you can laugh."

A wide smile swallowed the lower half of her face. Edward thought it lit up the entire room and contradicted any thought he had about her being a cruel bitch. Maybe appearances were only skin deep after all. He silently chastised himself for not getting to know her before he judged her so harshly. He thought he had been raised better than that. "I would laugh if it had been funny."

A copper eyebrow rose at her comment. Was she really taking a jab at his wit? He was a pretty funny guy in his personal opinion. "Are you saying I am not funny?"

"Yep that is exactly what I am saying brother of mine." She said with the hint of a Mississippi drawl. So she was originally from the South. Well that was an interesting little fun fact to know.

"I'll have to try harder in the future then." A genuine smile came out to play at her perky tone. So far she seemed to be a pleasant person and this pleased him. He could see them as getting along rather well if she was always this happy. It was like a breath of fresh after having been cooped in his room for hours on end as he studied.

"Well since I don't plan on leaving I will be here to see you fail." Alice teased feeling at ease instantly. She always had been good in a large groups of people even if they did not take to her. She tried not to let anything get her down. As if on some sort of unheard cue, her head swiveled around as Jasper approached the pair. Edward tensed the closer he got because he still did not like the looks of his brother. Alice beamed happily at the blond teen male when he stopped at her side and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder. "This is Jasper."

"Nice to meet you Jasper." Edward said politely as he extended his hand. Jasper looked to Alice for a sort of reassurance before reaching and shaking the offered hand. He did not say anything though and that is what made Edward wonder if he had the ability to speak at all. Had his parents left out an important part about Jasper being some sort of mute? After maybe a minute the younger man pulled his hand away as a small frown settled on his lips. "Um can he not talk?"

Jasper's eyes seemed to darken and it appeared he took the question as some sort of jab at his expense. He unclenched his jaw and when he spoke his deep Southern voice filled the whole room. It was the kind of voice which called the attention of everyone within hearing distance. "Just because I am Southern doesn't mean I am not capable of speech. I talk when I feel the need. As the little darlin' said I am Jasper and it is a pleasure to meet you. Esme talks about you all the time and I have known her less than a week."

Alice smiled at Jasper and laid her head against his chest. It was clear they had a very close relationship. "Jasper be nice and don't pretend to be a bully. He isn't really as tough as he tries to pretend to be. Now you boys better place nice or else I will bite you and I have _very _sharp teeth. All you have to do is ask Jasper since I have bitten him a lot and that came out way dirtier than I meant it to. Oh I am making a horrible first impression aren't I? Okay let's start over. Hi I am Alice and this is Jasper. It is a pleasure to meet you and I am very glad to be your sister."

"Alice what are you-"Edward shook his head and never got a chance to finish his question since she cut him off. He had been trying to ask what she had been doing because he did not understand her weird behavior. She really was a puzzle and he wanted to figure her out more than he had ever wanted anything.

"It's okay because we are all going to be great friends." She left no room for argument as she gave each boy a pointed look stating she would have her way no matter what.

"Uhh alright then." Edward said scratching the back of his head. "I guess I should probably take you on a tour of the rest of the house."

The small female grinned and looped her right arm through his before doing the same with Jasper on her left. "Wow I have two good looking guys hanging off my arms. I am a very lucky girl indeed. Lead the way good sir."

TBC…

**AN: I think this chapter came out pretty well and I hope that you all agreed. You got to meet Alice and Jasper and get a glimpse of their personalities. You also got to see Edward's first reactions to his new siblings. I wanted to show how different they actually are because that is important to the story as well. Alice makes Edward see the world in a whole different way. He has such a narrow minded view and she widens it for him. Let me know what you all thought about this chapter because you know I love hearing your thoughts. In the next chapter Alice gets bullied at school and Edward and Jasper play big brother to protect her and then Edward and Jasper run in to each other in the hallway.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Ali what is wrong?" "Who hurt you?"**

"**I want to go home."**

"**Jasper what happened? I was pulled out of class and it was very important that I be there for the test today-" "Alice are you alright? Why are you crying?"**

"**I want to go home."**

"**Okay we can take you home right now. I will call mom to let her know we are leaving school early."**

"**No I want to go home to the group home." "I don't fit in here. Everyone thinks I am a freak."**

"**Who called you a freak Ali?"**

"**Some girls in class and boy who wanted me to come out in his car. I thought wanted to listen to music and I had a free period. He didn't want to listen to music though and he got mad at me. He told everyone I am a slut and that I had sex with him, but I swear I didn't!"**

"**Name?"**

"**Mike Newton."**

"**Whoa where are you going?" "Fighting isn't the answer here."**

"**He made her cry."**

"**And he will pay for it, but right now we need to get her home and calmed down."**

**AND**

"**What are you doing up so late?"**

"**Checking on Alice." "She has nightmares sometimes and with the stress of today I wanted to make sure she is alright."**

"**You love her." "You're a good brother to her. She is lucky to have someone like you watching out for her."**

"**Well it is Alice after all." "Speaking of being up late what are you doing awake at this hour? Are you sneaking out?'**

"**I would never do that!"**

"**Sorry I didn't mean to offend you or anything." "Lots of guys at the group home would sneak out at night to see their girlfriends and I just assumed you and that girl from the party were doing the same."**

"**Angela?" "Angela and I are just good friends. I am not seeing anyone right now because I think academics are more important than a high school love life. I actually came here to make sure Alice was going to be alright. I know I haven't known her as long as you, but she is my sister now and I protect my family. Seeing her cry bothered me greatly. Someone as sweet as Alice should never cry."**

"**I agree with you completely." "She has cried too much in her short life as it is."**

"**I take it neither of you had a great home life before you were taken by the state?"**

"**That does not mean we need pity."**

"**I wasn't offering you any. I did not mean it to come off that way." "Hey you aren't wearing your usual clothes."**

"**Alice is the one who insists I wear them. She says they make me look tough."**

"**Well she would be right." "Look you should go to bed since you have had a long day as well. I will check on Alice and then go to bed myself."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The first day of school seemed to be going pretty well for Jasper at least until he had been called out of class claiming Alice was having some sort of breakdown and would not let any of the staff get remotely close to her. Jasper had gotten up and left the history class before he was even given permission by his teacher. As soon as he was out in the hallway the counselors pointed down the hall towards were her locker was. The honey blond sprinted in that direction and found the tiny girl had somehow managed to stuff herself in her locker, though it was obvious the teachers had forced the locker door open since she had somehow been able to close the door. She was banging her head against the inside of her locker as tears streaked down her face ruining her black mascara and causing her eye liner to run.

"Ali what is wrong?" He said as he reached inside the locker to try and pry her out, but she wouldn't let him. She continued smashing her head against the inside of the locker until Jasper stuffed his hand inside and placed his big hand against the place she kept smashing her head. He did not want her giving herself some sort of brain damage. He was used to handling her breakdowns by now since it happened a lot. She had been placed in many different foster homes, but because of her odd personality they had all sent her back and it caused her have many mental collapses. "Who hurt you?"

The small girl, who happened to wearing a black and pink tutu with bright orange tights underneath, sobbed uncontrollably. She had dressed up especially for her first day at school and even put multicolored streaks in her hair. She had overnight ordered a bright pink and green lace up corset top in her excitement. She had been so happy to be starting a new school and now it appeared every bit of excitement had been replaced by tears. "I want to go home."

"Jasper what happened? I was pulled out of class and it was very important that I be there for the test today-" Edward had come out of nowhere. It was obvious he had been annoyed to have been taken out of class until he noticed Alice in tears stuffed in her locker. At first he thought maybe someone had put her in there as a cruel joke and then he realized the position she was in made it seem more like she had put herself inside. Why on earth would she do something like that? Worry clouded his anger over being called out of class as he reached inside to try and touch his new sister's arm, but she jerked away to the very back of her locker in an effort to get away from him. "Alice, are you alright? Why are you crying?"

"I want to go home." She cried and fought when both Jasper and Edward pulled her out of the locker. Jasper pulled her in to his arms when he saw how badly she was shaking. All he wanted to do was kiss her and tell her it would be alright, but with Edward there he did not dare. He and Alice had agreed not to tell their new family the truth for fear of being rejected and sent away.

The bronze haired teen nodded as he reached in to his pocket to pull out his cell phone. He and Alice had gotten very close these last few days. He had to admit she was not as bad as he had first thought she would be. Seeing her so upset when she had been so excited that morning bothered him. He figured it was just his new brotherly instinct kicking in. "Okay we can take you home right now. I will call mom to let her know we are leaving school early."

"No I want to go home to the group home." The gothic like pixie continued to sob and cling to Jasper. She had her face buried in his chest as he rubbed her back in a soothing manner hoping to get her to relax. It must be really terrible for her to want to go back to the group home. "I don't fit in here. Everyone thinks I am a freak."

Jasper tensed when he heard the word freak. Back at the group home everyone had called her that and she hated it. He clenched his jaw and made a fist one hand. His fist was closed so tightly he could feel his nails cutting in to his skin causing little drops of blood to leak down his fingers and drip to the floor. "Who called you a freak Ali?"

"Some girls in class and a boy who wanted me to come out to his car. I thought he wanted to listen to music and I had a free period. He didn't want to listen to music though and he got mad at me. He told everyone I am a slut and that I had sex with him, but I swear I didn't!" More tears fell from her eyes and leaked through his shirt. She almost jumped when she felt Edward put his hand on her shoulder. Suddenly she moved away from Jasper to hug her new brother who seemed startled at her sudden movement as she wrapped her arms around his waist and continued crying.

Edward patted her back trying to get her to calm down. He wanted to tell her that maybe if she did not dress like that people wouldn't assume she was some kind of tramp and yet he refrained since he knew it would only make her feel worse. Instead he hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. She smelled like strawberry scented shampoo and roses. It must be the perfume she wore. He had thought she would wear something that smelled like death since the way she dressed reminded him of something gothic or were it the emo kids who were obsessed with death? He never could remember properly.

"Name?" Jasper said the one word in such a frightening tone it was clear he was going to kill someone. The way his eyes sparked with anger and his whole body convulsed made it seem as if he were giving off a danger signal to anyone and everyone around him.

"Mike Newton." The small girl sniffled and pointed one shaky finger in the direction of a boy with dirty blond hair who happened to be standing in the middle of the hallway with a group of girls who laughed when he whispered and pointed towards Alice.

The honey blond southerner took one look at the boy who had made his Alice cry and quickly decided he would make the boy cry in return. It would an eye for an eye or in this case a tear for a tear. Nobody ever hurt Alice and got away with it once Jasper found out. He had the reputation as a trouble maker for a reason. He always tried telling his teachers that he wasn't the one who started the fights he just threw the first punch. No one ever seemed to want to believe him. Rolling his shoulders until his neck cracked he took one step in the direction of the group. He would not touch the girls, but this boy who thought he could first try to fuck Alice and then make her cry would be hurting real badly in a short amount of time.

"Whoa where are you going?" Edward asked as he stepped in Jasper's way to stop him from moving forward. It was pretty damn clear what his adopted brother planned to do and he would not allow it. He would not let Jasper start a fight since it would be bad for his family to be associated with a trouble maker. He may not like seeing Alice cry either, but fighting would only get everyone in trouble and that was not going to happen on Edward's watch. "Fighting isn't the answer here."

The taller and older boy stood rigid as he looked at his copper haired brother. With his left hand he motioned to a still sobbing Alice who had fallen to the ground and put her head against her knees. She covered her ears and rocked back and forth. If her reaction alone wasn't enough to make it clear then he would. "He made her cry."

"And he will pay for it, but right now we need to get her home and calmed down." He tried to reason as he moved away from Jasper to kneel next to Alice. He patted the top of her head as she once again clung to him. "There are better ways to handle this situation than by fighting. If you get suspended that is just going to be added stress to this whole situation. Mom and dad hate fighting and you getting in to a fight will not solve anything. As I said Mike will get what is coming to him. He is like that with all the girls. He did the same thing to Angela last year and he will do it again tomorrow if he can to someone else. Can we just get her home? She is having some sort of panic attack."

With a sigh the blond nodded and reached down to scoop Alice up and in to his arms. When one of the teachers he had yet to officially meet tried to stop him from leaving the building all it took was one well-placed death glare to get him to back off. He strode out of the building not bothering to get his bag or hers either. All he wanted to do was get her home and make sure she would be alright. Mike Newton would end up hurting for what he had done, but today would not be that day. He would have to wait until his goody goody adopted brother was nowhere in sight to try and stop him.

00000000

It had taken Esme hours to get Alice calmed down enough to convince the girl to stay here and not go back to the group home. Even when she was finally relaxed Alice chose not to have supper and just go to bed. That is why Edward was up at a quarter to eleven and heading to her room. He was surprised to see Jasper there with his hand on the nob looking as if he had been about to walk inside and go see her. The way he jumped made it obvious he had not expected to see his brother at this late hour.

"What are you doing up so late?" Edward asked as he came to lean again the door frame.

"Checking on Alice." Jasper said as he ran his hands through his hair. It was a good thing Edward had seen him getting ready to go in instead of coming out. Jasper had been very careful these last few days not to get caught leaving her room. He was still a little freaked out he hadn't heard his brother coming this time. He would have to be extra careful in the future. "She has nightmares sometimes and with the stress of today I wanted to make sure she is alright."

"You love her." The younger of the two males nodded and then frowned when he saw Jasper's reaction to his statement. It was deer caught in the headlights kind of look and for the life of him he did not understand the reasoning behind such an expression. He chose to ignore it and continue on with what he had been saying in the first place. "You're a good brother to her. She is lucky to have someone like you watching out for her."

"Well it is Alice after all." The blonde stated before realizing talking about Alice may not be the smartest move and so he changed the subject. "Speaking of being up late what are you doing awake at this hour? Are you sneaking out?'

Edward took great offense to that suggest and crossed his arms over his chest. What kind of guy did Jasper think he was? Did he honestly seem the sneaking out kind of guy? "I would never do that!"

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you or anything." The southern teen said with a shrug. He would never have thought boys sneaking out would be such a sore topic with the bronze haired male. "Lots of guys at the group home would sneak out at night to see their girlfriends and I just assumed you and that girl from the party were doing the same."

"Angela?" Edward said nearly choking on laughter at the assumption. Since he held no romantic feelings for Angela the very suggestion sent him in to rolls of laughter or it would have if he had not caught himself in time to stop himself from laughing. He did not want to risk waking everyone up at this hour especially his mother and father. "Angela and I are just good friends. I am not seeing anyone right now because I think academics are more important than a high school love life. I actually came here to make sure Alice was going to be alright. I know I haven't known her as long as you, but she is my sister now and I protect my family. Seeing her cry bothered me greatly. Someone as sweet as Alice should never cry."

"I agree with you completely." Jasper agreed as he mentally wondered if Edward had ever done anyone wrong in his entire life. Someone like him never would have fit in at the group home. That place screamed out trouble makers and outcast. It was not a place for perfect people like his new brother. "She has cried too much in her short life as it is."

"I take it neither of you had a great home life before you were taken by the state?" Edward questioned not sure if this would be alright topic or not. He had so many questions out Jasper and Alice's past, but he never felt right bringing it up in a conversation.

The topic of the past was never something Jasper liked to talk about. He had enough bad memories as it were and he did not need to add more on top of that. Neither he nor Alice had a fairytale life and the only one he had ever felt comfortable sharing his past was with Alice. He had opened up to her in a way he had never done with anyone else. Usually he tried to block out everything which had ever occurred in his life before he met her. The small pixie had been his saving grace. He would either be dead or in jail if not for her. She was like his guardian angel and always tried telling him he was a good man and he wanted to believe her. He wanted to be a better man for her.

"That does not mean we need pity." He hissed out harshly on reflex. He hated pity almost as much as he hated anyone who had and ever would hurt his little Alice. Just because he had a hard life did not mean he wanted people to feel bad for him. He wasn't one for pity and he would not stand for it now. His life had brought him to Alice and for that he would always be thankful.

"I wasn't offering you any. I did not mean it to come off that way." The bronze haired boy said holding up one of his hands before running in his copper locks. He knew he had to change the topic. He took a moment to try and think of something when he realized Jasper was not wearing his usual style of clothing. Tonight he had on black jeans with holes in the knees and plain white t-shit. The only thing he had on which he usually wore was the little skull earring. "Hey you aren't wearing your usual clothes."

For the first time since coming to the Cullen home Jasper let out a genuine smile. It was a contrast from the usual scowl he wore twenty four hours a day. "Alice is the one who insists I wear them. She says they make me look tough."

"Well she would be right." Edward could understand that since Alice was a very demanding person and always got what she wanted. She had expression nobody would ever be able to resist her pout especially not Esme or Carlisle. They already adored their new daughter and would do anything to make her smile. Not that Alice would ever abuse their kindness since she was not that kind of person. As the thought of Alice crossed his mind he remembered what he was doing awake at this hour. "Look you should go to bed since you have had a long day as well. I will check on Alice and then go to bed myself."

Jasper looked torn and yet he nodded because he did not want to raise suspicion. Alice would most likely come to his room anyways if she woke up and realized he had yet to join. She was a smart girl and would figure out he probably had a good reason for not risking an attempt at sneaking in to her room again. He outstretched one of his arms as if he were going to go in for a man hug, but then he simply extended his hand for his brother to shake. Jasper had never been comfortable with physical contact with anyone other than Alice anyways. Still he wanted to show his appreciation towards Edward and so a handshake seemed like good middle ground.

After the southern bad boy had retreated to his room Edward knocked on Alice's door. He got no response and so he opened the door and stepped inside. "Alice?"

He realized she was sleeping and so he decided he was going to leave and yet for some odd reason he couldn't. He found himself staring at her as she slumbered. She was beautiful when she slept, well she was beautiful all the time, but void of all her strange clothing he realized how pretty she truly was. He found himself walking to the edge of her bed and looking down at her. She was dreaming or so he guessed with the way her eyelids fluttered and she twisted around on her bed trying to comfortable in sleep. He smiled and pressed a kiss to her for head before his eyes landed on her big pouty lips. She had wiped off her black lipstick and in the light of the moon she looked so adorable. He couldn't stop himself from pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

When he understood what he had done he was on his feet and racing out the door for the safety of his bedroom. He had just kissed her and a not in a brotherly type of way. What had he been thinking? She was his sister for crying out loud! Okay so maybe they were not related by blood, but still related now none the less. He shouldn't have done that. He hoped sleep would clear his mind, yet to his dismay his dreams were filled with her and her pink lips. Oddly enough that had been his first ever kiss.

TBC…

**AN: I was tired when I wrote this and yet I wanted to get it out. I hope that you all liked it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and commented so far and I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter takes place the next day and Edward confronts Mike Newton and gets in to the first fight of his life. The second part is Edward/Alice and she plays nurse as you will understand when you read the chapter. Let me know if you all liked this or not since you know I love hearing you're thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Hey Edward did you hear the news?"**

"**What news?"**

"**That I banged your new sister." "I guess she is not as perfect as you all think."**

"**That is lie you know. Mike made it up because she wouldn't sleep with him."**

"**Is that what she told you?" "Little whore is a good liar. She was screaming out my name as I made her cum for the first time in her life."**

**AND**

"**Why would you do that?" "Angela told me you had never been in a fight in your life and yet you got in a fight for me. Mom and dad are going to be so angry with me."**

"**They don't need to know the truth." "The principal let me off with a warning since I have never been in trouble before and well I did it for you. I did not like the things he was saying about you."**

"**You still shouldn't have fought for me." "I need to learn how to deal with rumors since I am sure this will not be the last one people make up about me."**

"**You're my sister and so I am going to protect you no matter what."**

"**You are a good brother Edward." "There your hand is all better or as better as I can make it."**

**"Looks good from here nurse Alice."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Edward was walking through the school cafeteria in a daze. His mind was all over the place and yet at the same time it was on exactly one thing. He could not stop thinking about Alice. It had been a week since the events of her first day of school and the same night he kissed her while she slept. He had gone to her room every night to watch her sleep and it always ended with a kiss on her lips. Sometimes she wouldn't be in her room and he would end up going to Jasper's and finding her there. They both claimed she had nightmares and that is why she went to the honey blond. Edward had no reason to suspect otherwise considering they were always dressed, well Jasper did not have a shirt on one time, but since Edward himself slept shirtless he thought nothing of it.

Last night had been the night that changed everything and convinced Edward he needed to stop acting like a creepy pervert and stop watching her sleep. After the first night and the kiss he had started to explore and caress her body while she slept. It was never anything too risky and usually he only trailed his fingers over her bare arm and sometimes he would trace the outline of her body underneath the thin sheet she used as a blanket. Last night something had changed though and he had been shocked when he realized his hand has slid under the covers to caress her left breast over the t-shirt she slept in. He had been so disgusted with himself that he had made a silent promise that this would be the last time he came in to her room.

The bronze haired teen was thrust out of his thoughts when he heard Isabella Swan calling his name and motioning for him to come and sit at the table where she and a few others were gathered. Usually he would sit with Jasper, Angela, and Alice or alone, but since he was trying to distance himself from his new sister he thought it would be best to try and mingle with new people.

Once he had sat down next to Bella she started talking with a smile on her face. She had liked Edward for years, but since she was a part of bad crowd he had never given her the time of day. His sitting down next to her must have given her the wrong idea. "Hey Edward did you hear the news?"

"What news?" He asked trying to pretend and be convincing while he did so, that he actually cared about what she had to say.

Edward looked at Bella and tried to see what so many of the guys in school saw. Maybe if he could distract himself with a new girl then he wouldn't be stuck on Alice who he had no right to think about in the ways he did. She was attractive he supposed if you were in to that type of girl. She had long brown hair the color of chestnuts that she had cut and styled to fall around her shoulders and frame her face. Her eyes a deep chocolate brown that went well with her heart shaped face.

Her style of dress was nothing to the extremes of his new sister. She wore a blue t-shirt with a hand drawn pot leaf done up in green marker that she got away with wearing because she claimed the pot leaf to just a be a regular leaf. She wore blue jeans that hung off her waist and clearly showed off orange thong underwear. Her face was painted to look a vampire white with ruby red lipstick and a bluish grey eyes shadow gave her the lack of sleep look. She could be fairly attractive if she tried, but still she would never be Edward's type, the smell of cigarettes being one of the many things to put him off.

"That I banged your new sister." His attention was pulled away of his silent evaluation of her when Mike Newton spoke and reached over to slap him in the shoulder in a gesture one friend would do to another, but since they were not friends Edward did not bother slapping back. "I guess she is not as perfect as you all think."

"That is lie you know." The green eyed copper haired straight student said as he addressed everyone at the table. He figured this topic would come up at one point or another and he thought the best way to handle the situation would be by telling the truth. "Mike made it up because she wouldn't sleep with him."

"Is that what she told you?" Mike said with a laugh which caused everyone else around the table to laugh as well. "Little whore is a good liar. She was screaming out my name as I made her cum for the first time in her life."

Edward stood up and walked around the table so that he was able to pull Mike Newton up by the collar of his dirty white button up shirt. He did not like the fact they were laughing at Alice when she did not do anything to deserve it. Mike was a liar and liars always got theirs in the end. "Tell the truth about my sister. Tell everyone how you asked her to come out to your car under the false pretense of listening to music. Tell them all how she kicked you in the balls when you tried to put your hand up her skirt. Tell them all the real reason behind why you made up that lie about her sleeping with you. She hurt your ego and so you thought it would be funny to hurt her reputation like you tried to do with Angela last year and Jessica the year before that. I think every experience you claim to have had with a girl is some made up fabrication since nobody in their right mind would ever touch you. Now are you going to tell the truth about my sister or am I going to have to make you?"

"What are you going to do? Make me write it on a blackboard?" He laughed and tried to shove Edward away from him, though he failed when he tried to do so. "She is a very nasty girl did you know that? She likes a little bit of pain with her pleasure. She likes to be bitten and-"

Edward shoved him back trying to get ahold over his temper. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Why?" The other boy taunted as he took a cocky step forward. "Do you not like hearing the truth about your new little sister? As I said she likes to bite and she is really good at sucking cock. I bet if you look really hard you can still see the slight pink of her cherry lip gloss."

Rational thinking left the building as Edward let his hand shoot forward to connect with Mike's nose. The other boy fell to the ground and never had the chance to get up before Edward was on top of him and knocking the lights out of him. "You know how I know you are lying? First off Alice would never let someone bite her. She has a deep phobia of vampires and hates movies about them. It would be fine for her to bite someone, but not the other way around. When she was eleven she was attacked by a dog and has a scar on her upper left arm. That is why she would never let anyone bite her. Secondly she hates cherry lip gloss. She only ever wears kiwi or strawberry chap-stick. If you are going to make up stories about someone then I suggest you get your facts straight next time. If you _ever _talk to my sister again or say another bad word about her, I'll be back to finish what I started and next time I won't be alone."

It was about this time two male teachers came to separate the boys. Edward was immediately taken to the principal's office while Mike was hauled off in the direction of the nurse. Edward noticed Alice, Jasper, and Angela had been watching the whole time and his two new siblings got up to follow him. He could tell from Jasper's expression he was angry Edward had gotten to do what he so badly desired to have done and Alice was clearly upset over the fact he had gotten in to a fight since she had never pegged him as the fighting type. Angela just looked surprised it had happened at all.

000000000

"Why would you do that?" Those were the first words out of Alice's mouth when she and Edward were alone. Carlisle and Esme had taken Jasper out shopping for new clothing and Alice had opted to stay home. She claimed she had homework when in truth she wanted to speak with Edward. So she had waited until they left before offering to fix up his hand which he had hidden from his parents rather well. "Angela told me you had never been in a fight in your life and yet you got in a fight for me. Mom and dad are going to be so angry with me."

"They don't need to know the truth." Edward couldn't believe he was actually thinking about lying to his parents. He had never been untruthful to them a day in his life and here he was suggesting it. Deep down he knew it was not only not wanting to disappoint them keeping him from telling them the truth. The bigger part did not want to risk Alice getting in to trouble. "The principal let me off with a warning since I have never been in trouble before and well I did it for you. I did not like the things he was saying about you."

"You still shouldn't have fought for me." The tiny girl said as she cleaned his busted up knuckles out with iodine. When he winced she paused and used her to right hand to take his uninjured hand in hers and squeeze it gently to get his mind off the pain. She had done the same thing so many times for Jasper she was starting to loose count. "I need to learn how to deal with rumors since I am sure this will not be the last one people make up about me."

"You're my sister and so I am going to protect you no matter what." He told her stubbornly and looked down at their joined hands. He took his thumb and rubbed it over her knuckles in a gentle caress. He could have sworn her breath had caught, but maybe he had been wrong.

"You are a good brother Edward." She told him and removed her hand from his which left him feeling cold and empty as she wrapped his hand in a bandage. "There your hand is all better or as better as I can make it. You will need to rest it like that for a few days and if mom and dad ask what happen tell them you hurt it in gym or something, just be sure to tell me whatever story you tell them so that I can tell Jasper in case they ask us to double check and make sure you are telling them the truth."

"Looks good from here Nurse Alice." The teenaged boy with copper hair told his sister as he helped her pick everything up before they went to throw it away. As they stood in the living room he decided to ask her something that he had been dying to know the answer to. "Why don't you ever come to me at night? You know I usually come in to make sure you are sleeping and resting well since Jasper let it slip you have nightmares, but you never come to my room. I know it must have to do with the fact you have known him longer than you have me. The two of you have a bond I cannot ever begin to ever understand. Still, you are a part of this family Alice and if you ever need me for anything then all you have to do is ask. My door will always be open for you I want you to know that."

Alice smiled at his words and hugged him tightly. "You really are a great brother did you know that? I promise the next time I have a nightmare I will come to you. It's just hard for me to trust people and Jasper is the only person who has never abandoned me no matter what. I suppose a part of me is afraid of what will happen when mom and dad realize I am a freak and they don't want a freak in the family. We will be sent away again and it is better to try and be as distant as I can so that it won't hurt as much when we are forced to leave."

Her new brother softened his gaze and held her tight against his chest. "Oh Alice you never have to worry about being sent away. We all love you very much and no matter what we would never make you leave. Once you are a Cullen you are one for life. It is okay for you to trust me Ali-cat I promise to always take care of you."

"Ali-cat?" She questioned and pulled away from him ever so slightly.

Edward nodded with a grin. "I thought it fit as the perfect nickname for you. You are so feline like and cute just like a little kitten. I hear by name you Ali-cat Cullen!"

Alice laughed and poked her tongue out at him. "Well my favorite brother I shall from now on call you Eddie or Eddie-kins. Oh and by the way-"She paused to tap him on the shoulder before taking off in the opposite direction. "Tag you're it!"

Edward laughed once before taking off after her. He would never admit to himself, but he was beyond the moon she had called him her favorite brother. They chased each other around the house for another two hours before the others got home and had supper. They watched a family movie before going to bed and Edward hated himself when he ended up sneaking in to her room again. He climbed in bed behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He renewed his promise to himself by saying he would stop sneaking in to her room the next night. This night would be his last it was a goodbye as he tried to put it as a way to justify it to himself.

TBC…

**AN: I had this chapter stuck in my mind and I wanted to get it ASAP lol. I hope that you all liked and I think it came out rather well. I wanted to show how Alice brings out the lighter side of Edward and the start of his obsession with her. The next chapter is kind of a cute chapter as well and yes it revolves around Edward/Alice, but don't worry Jasper is a huge player in this story and he will back in the chapter after the next one.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Alice what on earth are you doing?"**

"**I am making black and red pompoms I can use when I try out for the cheerleading team."**

"**And you felt the need to shred up one of my black button up shirts in order to do this?"**

"**Yep."**

"**Do I at least get to see you do a cheer for ruining one of my favorite shirts?" "Think of it as practice for when you do get on the team. Oh and if that doesn't work well you owe me for destroying my property."**

**AND**

"**That was mom, it appears Jasper's therapy session is going to last longer than it usually does. She ordered me to make sure you eat dinner since she, dad, and Jasper will grab something on the way home."**

"**I am not hungry."**

"**Well as your favorite brother I feel it is my job to make sure you get something to eat." "If you would like I mean. I am not going to force you to eat even though you are so skinny I fear for your health."**

"**That's not fair!" "You used guilt to get me agree to have dinner with you. That is cheating!"**

"**Consider it payback for all the times you will use guilt on me in the future to get what you want. Now get in the car."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Edward was heading back to his room from getting a drink in the kitchen when the odd sounds coming from Alice's room. He knew she had to be alone because Jasper had therapy today as he did every Friday evening. Alice her therapy on Monday's after school. It was a rule that the 'troubled children' who were adopted or fostered had to attend therapy once a week. It was rule that nobody ever made Jasper or Alice talk about what went on in therapy, if they felt like talking it then that was fine, but nobody ever pressed them for information.

The bronzed haired teen was torn between wanting to walk past her room so he could get back to writing his English essay and wanting to poke his head inside her room and seeing what his crazy little sister was up to now. He never had been able to keep his personal promise of staying out of her room at night and it would be a nice change for her to know he was there and be awake instead of sleeping and him feeling as if he were some sort of pervert for watching her or sometimes even kissing her.

After a moment of silent debate he finally decided that his English essay could wait while his curiosity could not do the same. Sticking his head inside of her room after knocking twice, he narrowed his eyes in suspicion when she put a pile of something behind her back. Was she partaking in some sort of illegal activity? He sniffed the air trying to detect smoke or something else which may explain her reaction, but he got nothing. "Alice what on earth are you doing?"

Biting her bottom lip she brought her arms around from behind her including her secret project. He saw scissors, glue, something plastic or some sort of pipe, a shredded up red towel, and finally a shredded up black button up shirt which revealed on closer inspection turned out to be one of _his _black button up shirts. "I am making black and red pompoms I can use when I try out for the cheerleading team."

A smile of amusement came to rest on his lips as he came to sit down across from her on the floor. He lifted up one of the finished pompoms and waved it in the air over dramatically. "And you felt the need to shred up one of my black button up shirts in order to do this?"

"Yep." Alice replied with a wide smile as she popped the p and hit him with the other half finished pompom. "And when I made the team I will be sure to have all the girls' thank you for your contribution. Maybe then you will be able to actually get a date. I have been here over two weeks and not once have you had a date."

"Do I at least get to see you do a cheer for ruining one of my favorite shirts?" He said slyly trying to avoid the topic of girlfriends. He had tried telling her time and time again that he was not the dating type and yet she did not seem like she would be willing to listen. So that meant he had to avoid the topic at all costs. He noted her blush and tried to convince her why showing him a cheer would be a good thing. He of course would refrain from mentioning his own reasons for wanting to see her do a cheer. "Think of it as practice for when you do get on the team. Oh and if that doesn't work well you owe me for destroying my property."

"You'll laugh at me." Alice said with a half frown. "Or you will use this as blackmail for the future and I owe you for something."

"What if I promise not to laugh or use this as blackmail?" He asked trying to come up with some sort of compromise. "I would use the puppy dog eyes that you pull, but for some reason I doubt that I would come off as convincing as you."

"Yet just the image of you trying to use the puppy dog's eyes I have perfected over the years as me agreeing." The little teen girl grinned as she jumped to her feet. "If you laugh at me then I am going to stab you while you sleep and drink your blood before I stab you in the heart and use you in a moonlight sacrifice."

Edward froze at hearing her words. His smile melted away as an uneasy look crept up on his face. He was terrified at how serious she looked or well he had been until she burst out laughing and started pointing at him. "You should have seen your face! You were all oh my god she is going to kill me and then you turned even whiter and you should have seen it! I wish I had a camera so I could've taken a picture since they last forever if you know how to take care of them. You should know that I don't kill my sacrifices during the full moon, I wait until the crescent moon and yes again I was joking. You need to learn how to lighten up or you will die from a heart attack by the time you are forty."

"If I do die of a heart attack it will no doubt be caused by you." Edward smiled as he tossed her the pompoms and motioned for her to get started.

Alice actually looked nervous as took the pompoms. "Well I don't know any of the official school cheers and so I am going to make something up on the spot. Please don't laugh because if you do I will be mortified for life. Okay so here it goes and let me see if I can come up with something. Rah! Rah! Here we go! Spartans! Spartans they're the best! Spartans! Spartans always ace that test! So what did you think?"

Her adopted brother clapped enthusiastically as he tried to get the images of her cheering and that really good split she had done out of his head. She was very flexible and immediately his mind jumped to all the interesting and very perverted things she could do with said flexibility. "I think that if they so no to someone like you Alice then they don't see true cheerleading talent. You are going to be great at the tryouts and if you don't mind I would love to be there. I will be moral support not that you will need it."

"You are the best brother ever did you know that?" Within a second Alice dropped her pompoms to wrap her arms around him in a hug. She squealed with delight and started bouncing up and down and bounced with her. He didn't have the heart to tell her he was a horrible brother because the best brother ever would not have thoughts like the ones he had about her. A good brother would be able to see his newly adopted sister as a sister and nothing more.

00000000

Alice and Edward had been sitting on the couch playing Go Fish as they waited for Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper to get home so they could have dinner when his cell phone went off. His ring tone was 'Greenleaf' and Alice found herself humming to the tune while he answered the phone until he hung up to address her. "That was mom, it appears Jasper's therapy session is going to last longer than it usually does. She ordered me to make sure you eat dinner since her, dad, and Jasper will grab something on the way home."

"I am not hungry." Alice stated suddenly worried about Jasper and wondering what could have caused his session to last longer than normal. She tried to be hopeful thinking maybe had a breakthrough in a good way. She did not want to dwell that maybe he had a setback of some kind.

"Well as your favorite brother I feel it is my job to make sure you get something to eat." Edward told her as he stood up to grab his car keys. He noticed she seemed thought in thought and for a second he feared maybe he was being too pushy about her eating. "If you would like I mean. I am not going to force you to eat even though you are so skinny I fear for your health."

"That's not fair!" The gothic like pixie girl cried as she jumped up and hit his chest playfully with the back of her hand. He had to be hanging around her too much for his own good because he was getting really good at using guilt to get what he wanted. "You used guilt to get me agree to have dinner with you. That is cheating!"

He laughed and pulled on his coat before holding hers open so she could slip her arms in. He held the front door open for them before locking it and shoving her shoulder gently. "Consider it payback for all the times you will use guilt on me in the future to get what you want. Now get in the car."

The car ride to the restaurant in Port Angeles was pretty quiet, but in a pleasant sort of way. The pair listened to the radio and sang along with songs they knew. Edward had to admit that being with Alice made him feel like a teenager for the first time in his life. She gave him the feeling of being alive for the first time ever. Alice made him feel free and he never wanted to lose this feeling. Once the arrived at the restaurant he even opened the car door for her which is something he would do for a date, but he passed it off to himself as just being polite. If Alice noticed and thought it to be a weird thing for him to do then she did not show it. She acted as if he had just been doing something nice for his sister. She never thought he could be doing it for other reasons.

Once they had been seated and ordered their meals (she got a side salad and steak meal while he ordered the steamed salmon) they started conversation or rather she started the conversation and of course she brought the second most hated topic he would want to talk to her about. The real reason he had punched Mike Newton in the face. He could never tell her the truth and for the life of him he did not understand why she had to keep bringing it up. Couldn't she just thank him and get it over with?

"I still do not understand why you did it." Alice said as she took a drink of her water. "I mean Angela is your best friend and while I think you two would be a lovely couple even if the two of you do not agree, I would think that as your friend when Mike did to her what he did with me that you would have hit him for that. What makes me so special that you felt the need to get in to a physical fight?"

Edward ran his fingers in his hair. If she wanted honesty than he would get as honest as possible without freaking her out or making her think he was some kind of creeper. Leaning across the table so that he was closer to her he let out a breath before speaking. "I feel very protective of you."

His would be little sister leaned across the table as well so close that when she spoke her breath hit his face. "Well Eddie I hate to tell you this, but I can take care of myself. I have done it for years."

The copper haired would be brother laughed and leaned back in his seat. "I have no doubt that you can do just that. Still, I will not deny that I feel very protective of you. From the moment I met you I knew that you were something special."

"It's the sibling instincts. I know it is silly, but I felt it as well. I saw you and I knew you were meant to be my brother." Alice replied at the same moment their food arrived. There was no more talking after that and Edward was glad because he wanted so much to believe her statement to be the truth when in reality he knew it to be a lie.

000000000

It ended up so that Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme had to spend the night in a hotel in Seattle. That meant that Edward and Alice would have the house all to themselves. He had just been preparing to get up, get dressed, and go to her room when he heard a knock on his door before she poked her tiny head inside. It looked as if she had been crying and her whole body was shaking.

"I had a nightmare and I was wondering if it would be alright if I came in here and slept with you tonight. I promise to go back to my room before anyone gets home. I just don't want to be alone." Her eyes were wide and vulnerable and there was no way he would be able to say no to her.

He patted the empty space next to him in the bed. "Come on and get under the covers before you let all the warm air out."

Alice smiled looking highly relieved before she bounced over to the bed and climbed in. She pulled the covers up to her chest before laying her head on his arm and curling in to his side. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He told her, but she had already fallen asleep. He kissed the top of her head before falling asleep along with her and once again Alice is what filled his dreams. With her so close to him he couldn't stop the dreams from becoming more vivid and so life like.

TBC…

**AN: Another chapter and I hope that you liked it. I thought that it turned out pretty well and the next chapter should be interesting. Let me know what you all thought about this chapter since you know I love hearing your thoughts. I will update again within a day or so. Anyways, as I was saying the next chapter should be interesting. It has a Bella/Edward scene and then another Alice/Edward scene. A lot of people want to know if Alice and Jasper are together and yes they are.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**So you have been sitting at my table all week and I have decided to make it easy for you."**

"**Make what easy for me?"**

"**Well it is obvious that you want to ask me out and so I am going to ask you out."**

"**I don't date."**

"**That is because you weren't hanging around the right people before." "I know you like me and I think we could have fun together."**

**AND**

"**Alice can I ask you advice on something?"**

"**Is it fashion?" "Because if it is I have come up with the perfect look for you. I have this idea about-"**

"**It is not about fashion. I know how to dress myself thank you very much." "I wanted your advice on girls."**

"**And because I am a girl you thought I would have insight. Okay go ahead and ask." "Wait! Is it about girls in general or a certain girl?"**

"**A mix of both actually."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Edward was standing at his locker contemplating slamming his head inside the door until he could get these impure thoughts about his newly adopted sister out of his head. Since the night she came in to his room because her nightmare scared her and he was the only one home, the thoughts, dreams, fantasies he had about her had started getting worse. She was haunting him and he had no way to get her out of his head. He had tried studying her away, but to no avail. If he had been a drinker he may have tried that, but he wasn't a drinker and he would not become one no matter how tempted he may be. He would just have to force these thoughts away. Yes, that is exactly what he would do. He would simply stop thinking about and every time he slipped up he would recite the most boring thing he could think of in his head until the thoughts of her went away.

A noise of a body slamming in to the locker next to him broke him out of his thoughts. He turned his head after shutting his locker to Bella Swan staring at him with a smug smile. Her arms were crossed over chest partway covering her grungy 'Runaways' t-shirt she wore. "So you have been sitting at my table all week and I have decided to make it easy for you."

Edward turned his whole body to face her. His father once told that that if someone is talking to you then you should give that person your whole attention and this including face your body in their direction since it gave off the appearance of interest. "Make what easy for me?"

Bella popped her gum loudly and he cringed internally. One of his big pet peeves had to be when someone did not close their mouths when they chewed gum. It reminded him of a cow and he never thought something could be more disgusting. If you were going to chew gum then at least be sure to be polite about it. "Well it is obvious that you want to ask me out and so I am going to ask you out."

"I don't date." He told her simply and looked past her for a moment as Alice bounced from her locker to Jasper's.

She was laughing about something and looking so adorable in her lime green tutu and matching corset lace up top. She had her favorite pair of ballet flats and the two new holes in each year she had gotten over the weekend had little stars studs in them. She had decided to celebrate her new piercings by painting little blue and green stars all over her face. Her tights matched the rest of her outfit since they too were lime green with multicolored stars all over the fabric. She looked like something out of the 80's and for the first time ever the bronze haired male found himself wanting to learn more about the era she seemed to be obsessed with.

"That is because you weren't hanging around the right people before." The supposed 'rebel female without a cause' also known as Bella Swan snapped him out of his thoughts and she placed her hand on his arm and ran it down teasingly in what he was sure was her version of a flirty manner. "I know you like me and I think we could have fun together."

Edward rubbed the back of his neck as he felt a migraine coming on. He had been getting them more frequently due to the fact he wasn't getting much sleep and lack of sleep was a common factor in head migraines or at least that is what Wikipedia and Web MD had told him. He didn't want his father to worry for something as silly as little headache. He would simply have to start resting more and being a creepy stalker adopted brother less.

Rolling his neck he tried to think of what to say in response to Bella's offer. On one hand it could be good for him to hang out with another girl and get his mind off of Alice. Maybe Bella would prove to me more interesting than she seemed to be on first glance. On the second hand, he felt no attraction towards Bella and leading her on when he felt nothing for her would be wrong wouldn't it? He would have to think about this before making a decision. Edward Cullen had never been one to rush in to something without thinking about it from all angles, well unless you counted his unusual behavior with Alice since having met her.

"How about you give me a few days to think about it?" He responded with a half-smile. He did not want to say no completely to the idea yet and at the same he was not ready to agree to something he was pretty sure he did not want. "It has been a long week with exams and everything and I need some time to think about this if that is alright with you?"

The brunette did her best not to look put out. It wasn't often she was told no and rejection was a new a painful thing for her. She smiled back, though it came out as more of a grimace. Reaching up with her left hand she ran it through his mess copper hair. "Sure you go ahead and think about it for a few days. I understand how stressful exams must be for you considering you are one of the smartest guys in this school. I am simply offering to be a stress reliever for you. Trust me when I say I am very good at it. Don't take too long though because I have a lot of offers and I can't keep them waiting forever, but because you are special I am going to give you a few days to think about it. Maybe this will help you to make up your mind quicker."

She touched her lips to his quickly in a teasing manner and he was surprised to taste kiwi lip gloss which happened to be the same flavor Alice used. It was a point in his book for her just knowing she used the same flavor as his adopted sister. He did not bother replying to her comment about having a lot of offers before she flounced off in the other direction. They both knew she didn't have any other offers other than Mike Newton. If she had anyone else who was willing to pay her attention she wouldn't be coming after and uninterested Edward. He would let her live in her fantasy world for now because he saw no reason to start drama over something as silly as that. Let her believe whatever made her happy. It was no consequence to him what she wanted to believe or not believe.

00000000

Edward was sitting next to Alice in his room as he debated on asking her advice about the Bella situation. He would leave out certain facts of course such as the real reason he was even considering dating Bella, but wasn't Alice supposed to give him advice on girls since she was by all rights his sister? He sighed and looked at her as she chewed on the end of her pen while trying to figure out a math problem. This is the reasons she was in his room in the first place. Math was not her best subject and since Edward was good in all subjects she had come to him for help. He had obviously jumped at the chance to spend more time with her.

When he sighed for about the hundredth time Alice set her pen down and turned to give him her full attention. "Are you going to tell me what is bothering you or do I have to force it out of you? You have been letting out a sigh every forty two seconds and it is grating on my last nerve. I am never going to get any studying done if you keep up at this rate. So you may as well spit it out and tell me what is on that mind of yours before I perform a lobotomy so I can find out for myself."

"You were counting seconds between my sighs? How very stalker like of you. I think you are just trying to stall with your homework, but since something is on my mind and you are here I will see if I can spit it out as you so eloquently put it." He smirked and closed her math book at the expression on his face turned serious. "Alice can I ask your advice on something?"

"Is it fashion?" The tiny teen girl perked up instantly at the very thought of anything fashion related. Since meeting Edward she wanted to change his look. He was a teen boy for crying out loud not a forty five year old virgin who owned his own business. "Because if it is I have come up with the perfect look for you. I have this idea about-"

"It is not about fashion. I know how to dress myself thank you very much." Edward cut in quickly because he wasn't sure he was comfortable with the idea of letting her choose out his outfits. He thought his outfits were fine and the last thing he wanted was to end up covered in tattoo's wearing all black with his face painted up like a ghost. It may work for Alice and Jasper, but he was pretty sure that is one look he would not be able to pull off with elegance. "I wanted your advice on girls."

"And because I am a girl you thought I would have insight. Okay, go ahead and ask." She replied before suddenly raising her hand to stop him just as he had opened his mouth. She had been waiting for him to come to her for advice about anything because she figured it would strengthen the sibling bond. She wanted to be sure she had all her facts straight so that she did not end up giving him bad advice and looking like a horrible advice giver. "Wait! Is it about girls in general or a certain girl?"

"A mix of both actually." Her adopted brother blushed and looked down feeling slightly stupid. What if she thought him to be a loser because he had no experience with girls? Maybe she would think it was sweet and cute and part of the perverted side of his brain was hoping and dreading at the same time she would offer to show him a few things in private. He quickly shook his head to get rid of the images threatening to take over his brain. "Well there is this girl that I like, but I _can't _like her for so many reasons. I won't get in to them because it is not necessary for you to know to give me advice. Anyways, there another girl who seems to be interested in me and while she is nice again I suppose I don't have those feelings inside of me towards her. Should I try to make a go with the girl who likes me even if I do not have feelings for her? I mean they could come over time couldn't they?"

"Ha! I knew you liked Angela!" Alice suddenly jumped out of her seat before realizing what she had done and quickly sitting back down and composing herself the best she could even though she still wore a smile of triumph. "She is the girl you can't be with obviously. The fact she has a boyfriend must be the reason it would be wrong for you to like her. Well you know how I think you would be perfect together, but I you did not come to me about that and so I will let it drop…for now. Back to the topic at hand, you want to know if you should go after Bella, don't look so surprised I saw her at your locker today. Well in my experience those feelings don't always come over time. When you see the person you are meant to be with for the rest of your life, you just know it is meant to be. It is like times stops and all you see is him. You will never love another once you see him because by all means his heart and yours are one in the same. You may be opposites to everyone on the outside world and yet the two of you just know and you don't need anyone to understand or accept it because it is enough that you both know you belong together. It is stronger than judgmental people because it is f_ate. _So my advice to you is to do what your heart tells you. If you feel you could develop feelings for Bella then go for it, but if you know where your heart lies and you know nothing with change it then go for the one you really want and don't let what other people will think stop you."

"You sound you like you know from personal experience." Edward said with a soft smile as he gazed at her. The feelings she described he knew well because they were the feelings he had for her. Out of nowhere that protective urge he had whenever she was concerned popped up once more. "Is there a certain guy at school or back at the group home I need to beat up and threaten not to hurt my baby sister?"

Alice blushed deeply and looked startled and frightened at the same time as she quickly stood up and started gathering her math books. "Of course there is no guy. I just read a lot of romance novels and that is what you get when you fill your head with such drivel. I actually have to go and work on a book report for English and since I am never going to understand math unless the numbers starting asking me for fashion advice, I may as well start writing that book report. I hope my advice helps Eddie, I really do want to see my favorite brother happy."

She was gone before her bronze haired brother could say anything about her odd reaction to his comment. His brow crinkled with suspicion, hope, and fear at the exact same time. Could Alice possibly have the same feelings for him that he had for her since meeting her the day of her sixteenth birthday? He did not want to believe it possible because it was _wrong _and even if she did feel the same they could never happen. He would have to have a talk with her about it within the next few days so he could make it clear they could not ever happen. Still, knowing she may feel the same as him caused a smile to stay on his face for the rest of the evening and when he snuck in to her room around midnight he did not feel like such a pervert as before. If she liked him back then this wasn't as creepy as it would have been before.

TBC…

**AN: So did Edward get the wrong idea or what? I actually feel bad for the poor guy. He really thinks she was talking about him and so now his obsession to him is starting to feel not as bad as it did before. In the next chapter there will be a Jasper/Alice scene and you learn more as to why they are not telling the Cullen's they are together and there is an Edward/Jasper scene where Edward starts to get a little suspicious. In the chapter after that Edward finds out the truth and that is when things will start to get really interesting. Anyways I do hope you all liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts as usual. Also if there are any side pairings you would like to see you know like maybe people who become friends with Alice and Jasper or Edward then just let me know and I will try to put them in if I can.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Mom and dad went out to dinner since it is their anniversary and Edward had to go to library. That means you and I have the house to ourselves." "I have missed you so much Jazzy. I hate seeing all those girls at school flirting with you because they think you are single. I want to smash their stupid faces in."**

"**I've missed you too darlin', but you know why we have to be discreet for right now at least."**

"**Mom and dad would understand Jasper. They are not going to send us away just because we are together." "It is not like we are really related and so nothing is wrong with us telling everyone the truth."**

"**They are really nice people Ali and I don't want to take the risk of them sending us away. I would get over it in time since I am used to disappointment when it comes to family, but you my little angel would never get over it. I see how happy you are here and I won't do anything to risk your newfound happiness."**

"**I am never happier than when I am with you Jazz." "Losing you would be the worst thing in my life. I honestly don't think I could survive it."**

**AND**

"**Jasper hey!" "I finished my paper early and was wondering if you and Alice would want to go see a movie since mom and dad won't be home tonight."**

"**Uhh sure we just have to clear it with the pixie first you know how demanding she can be."**

"**You alright man?" "Your shirt is buttoned up wrong. Was Alice using you as a Barbie doll again? That girl never learns does she?"**

"**Yeah she wanted me to try on some new shirts she got today."**

"**Oh well she has been shopping already." "I was thinking we could stop at the mall after the movie, but if she has already gone shopping then I don't see-"**

"**You know Alice and how she never gets enough shopping done in one day. She was already begging me to take her to the mall tonight anyways to show me some jacket she found online. She wants me to try it on before she buys it. So yeah a movie then the mall sounds great. Maybe we can stop for a burger or something after."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jasper scrubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands. He was trying and the key word was _trying _to work on some Calculus homework, but he couldn't understand one thing from another. It had just become a blurred mess meant to give him the migraine from hell. He was sure his biological mother was down the deepest depths of hell and because she hated him she had the devil make sure had lots of Calculus homework. He had never been good with numbers and equation and all that crap. The only subject in school which did not give Jasper a constant ache in his head was History and it happened to be his favorite subject and the one he got straight A's in without even having to put much effort in to it. He could remember dates and events very easily, but if you gave him any sort of math equation he was a goner.

With a sigh he snapped his book shut and leaned back in his desk chair so he could cover his face with his hands. After a moment he pulled his hands away caught sight of one of the burn marks on his arm. A flashback came out of nowhere and he was helpless to do anything as _her _face suddenly appeared in his mind's eye. All he could do was try to breathe through the memory and try to remember it wasn't real and that she could no longer hurt him anymore. She was dead and he was no longer a little boy who was helpless against the attacks of his ruthless mother.

"_Jasper, get your sorry little ass down here right now!" Her voice was thick with anger and even from the top of the stairs the little boy could smell the alcohol she had been consuming since mid-morning. "I said now you little bastard!"_

_The blond boy could feel his heart racing in his chest and all he wanted to do was run, but he knew the punishment for whatever crime he had committed this time would be worse if he ran from her and she caught him. His head hung low as he quickly shuffled down the stairs and to the kitchen. "Yes Ma'am?"_

_A slap forced his entire body back as two fingers gripped his chin forcing him to look at his mother. Her eyes were on fire with anger and the flame kept burning by all the alcohol she had consumed. "You will look at me when I address you Jasper. You little bastard I want you to tell me what you did with it? Don't give me those puppy dog eyes of yours because they do not work on me. I know the truth about you and I know you are a little delinquent. You took twenty dollars from my purse and I want it back!"_

"_Mama you spent that money when you bought more of your special drink." The tiny boy told his mother knowing he had to call the booze her special drink because if he did not she would think he was trying to be smart with her and the punishment would only end up being worse. "I swear that is what happened mama. I did not take no money."_

"_Filthy little liar!" His mother screamed as she grabbed him by the arm and started pulling him in the direction of the stove. He dug his feet in to the floor as best he could to try and stop her from pulling him towards her favorite type of punishment. "You are just like your father! He thought he could take all of my money and leave and what did I get stuck with? I got stuck with you! You are a liar just like he was trying to make everyone think you are the innocent one well I am not stupid and I am going to burn any trace of his DNA from your body. I will wipe the slate clean from any of his Whitlock DNA and you will be a good boy. I am doing this to help you so stop fighting!"_

_White hot pain assaulted his senses as she held his arm over the open flame on the stove. He was screaming and he could hear his mother telling him to shut the fuck up and yet he could not seem to. It hurt so much and he was trying to tell her he had done nothing wrong. She did not listen and just turned up the heat. Her insane laughter mixing with the little boys cries for help._

"Jasper! Jasper!" The honey blond snapped out of his day dream nightmare to feel Alice's hands on his face. His throat felt raw and he suddenly realized he had been the one screaming all along. His hands were shaking as she continued to caress his face and stroke his hair. She was lucky he hadn't accidently lashed out in his memory of the past since he sometimes did that, though only once had she ever been close enough to be hit. It had been an accident of course and yet he felt as if he were a monster when had finally snapped out of it to find her on the floor clutching her twisted ankle. "You are here with me and your mother can't hurt you anymore. We both are with the Cullen's and they love us very much. They would never hurt us Jasper. You are safe here with me. I promise she can no longer hurt you."

Jasper pulled her tight against him and kissed her for all he was worth. He could feel his fear starting to leave as the tiny girl clouded his senses. His lips molded against hers and his hands found their way in to her short hair. Her tiny tongue ran along the edge of his lips and he smiled before opening his mouth to her. He let his tongue dance against hers for a few minutes before they both pulled back panting for breath.

"I am sorry if I scared you Ali." He told her as he eyes filled with a slight fear as he looked her over to make sure he really had not hurt her and she was just trying to play it off. When he came to the conclusion she was perfectly fine he let his for-head rest against hers. "What are you doing in here anyways? I thought you were going to do some online shopping for a while? You can't tell me that you are bored of it already. I know how you can spend hours on that laptop the Cullen's got you without batting a pretty little eye lash of yours. The other night I had to hide it from you so you would get some sleep. Now not that I do not like this surprise visit, but what is the real reason you came to see me?"

"Mom and dad went out to dinner since it is their anniversary and Edward had to go to library. That means you and I have the house to ourselves." A playfully smile came to rest on her lips as she situated herself in his lap the best she could since he was in a chair. Since she had such small and frail legs it was easy to straddle the stair so she was facing him. Her hands toyed with the first button of his shirt before she popped it and gave and oopsie type of smile. "I have missed you so much Jazzy. I hate seeing all those girls at school flirting with you because they think you are single. I want to smash their stupid faces in."

Jasper reached around to set his hands on her ass. He grinned at her playfully smile and shot her one of his own before his expression turned serious. "I've missed you too darlin', but you know why we have to be discreet for right now at least."

"Mom and dad would understand Jasper. They are not going to send us away just because we are together." Alice sighed and started to kiss his neck. Her warm lips trailing up and down around the pulse point. Finally they made their way up to the shell of his ear. "It is not like we are really related and so nothing is wrong with us telling everyone the truth."

"They are really nice people Ali and I don't want to take the risk of them sending us away. I would get over it in time since I am used to disappointment when it comes to family, but you my little angel would never get over it. I see how happy you are here and I won't do anything to risk your newfound happiness." The scarred male raised his hands and placed them on her hips as he toyed with the slip of flesh showing. He felt her arch up in to him and so he slid his left hand up and under the back of her shirt.

"I am never happier than when I am with you Jazz." She countered and traced her tongue along the shell of his ear and around the piercing. She felt him shiver and so she did it again. It wasn't very often someone could get the better of Jasper Whitlock and knowing she made him loose his cool demeanor always brought her a thrill. "Losing you would be the worst thing in my life. I honestly don't think I could survive it."

"Hey now," He pulled back and looked her dead in the eye. Alice was his everything and he could hear the truth behind her words. He cupped her chin with his fingers and offered her a half smile. "I am not going anywhere and you know this. I won't leave you Alice and this fear you seem to have is silly. When we are married with a big family we will both look back on this and laugh at how silly you could be thinking there would ever be anyone else out there for me other than you. I love you and it is as simple as that end of story. Now you said something about having the house to ourselves and I say we take advantage of that, though I suggest moving to your room since it has a lock on the door and we haven't found time to install my new door lock yet."

00000000

"Jasper hey!" Edward had just returned home from the library and he had been planning to see if Alice wanted to see a movie with him, but he ran in to his new brother first. Jasper had been coming out of Alice's room and he jumped when he heard Edward call his name. He really needed to learn to be more careful or one of these days he and Alice would be caught before they were ready to tell the family the truth. "I finished my paper early and was wondering if you and Alice would want to go see a movie since mom and dad won't be home tonight."

"Uhh sure we just have to clear it with the pixie first you know how demanding she can be." Jasper said as he looked around nervously and tried to squash his nervous behavior. If Edward had seen or heard anything he would know about it right about now. He hoped his brother would just take it as his usual behavior and not read too much in to it.

"You alright man?" The bronze haired male asked as he took a closer look at Jasper. He was shifting in his standing position and wouldn't meet his eye. Also the top three buttons on his shirt were not buttoned up correctly. Edward narrowed his eyes in suspicion. What was going on? Was someone trying to keep something from him? Maybe the honey blond was embarrassed to be seen coming out of Alice's room, but why would that be? It never occurred to Edward they could have been doing something and so he jumped to the next obvious choice. "Your shirt is buttoned up wrong. Was Alice using you as a Barbie doll again? That girl never learns does she?"

Jasper relaxed glad that Edward had come up with a cover story all on his own. He wouldn't have to lie and make something up on the spot. All he had to do was go along with the story already created and build on it. "Yeah she wanted me to try on some new shirts she got today."

"Oh well she has been shopping already." The younger teen frowned slightly because he had been hoping to take her shopping in an effort do some brother and sister bonding. He figured that if he could do more things siblings would do together then the feelings he had for her would eventually start to fade. After a lot of thinking he came to the conclusion that his feelings for Alice were 'new toy' syndrome and eventually they would start to go away. "I was thinking we could stop at the mall after the movie, but if she has already gone shopping then I don't see-"

His adopted older brother was quick to cut in. Alice was always telling him he needed to try and bond with Edward as she had and maybe this could be the opportunity to do so. It would thrill his pixie and as he had told her earlier in the day her happiness was important to him. Her happiness meant more to him than his own happiness did. "You know Alice and how she never gets enough shopping done in one day. She was already begging me to take her to the mall tonight anyways to show me some jacket she found online. She wants me to try it on before she buys it. So yeah a movie then the mall sounds great. Maybe we can stop for a burger or something after?"

"Great!" Edward said wearing a wide smile. This would be the perfect way to bond as a family and help him to forget his less than brotherly feelings for Alice. He popped Jasper in the shoulder as he had seen the boys at school do before in a friendly gesture. "So I will call the theater and get the movies times and you round up the tiny monster known as Alice. Meet me in the living room in fifteen minutes and we can decide what movie we want to see and based on the time maybe we can get food and the mall in before it starts."

TBC…

**AN: So I really like how this chapter came out. I think it came out rather well and I cannot wait to write the next chapters because this ladies and gentlemen is where it will start to get interesting! Now a lot of people have written me and want to see a flashback of how Alice and Jasper met and so I am going to have that in the next chapter and **_**then **_**after that will be the scene everyone is dying to see with Edward finally finding out about Jasper and Alice. Since the next chapter is a flashback I am not going to have a preview, though in the next chapter you will have a preview of what is to come. I hope you all liked this chapter I would love to hear your thoughts since you know they mean the world to me.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Flashback to the day Alice and Jasper met in the group home-_

The boy with honey blond hair scowled at everyone as he was shuffled in the direction of the cafeteria. There were other kids his age and some even older or younger, but no matter the age they would quickly head in the other direction once he shot him a terrifying scowl. He may be young, but there was a dangerous edge about him and since he was new everyone wanted to steer clear of any trouble. If you wanted to get adopted then you stayed to yourself until a nice family came along. That was the rule every hopeful child told themselves to keep go every single day. It took a lot to be able to handle a place like this and the sad truth was many of the kids couldn't take it and ended up killing themselves or sometimes running away to either be found dead a few months later or never be heard from again.

Jasper took his tray and headed over to the one empty table in the room. As soon as he sat down he hunched over his try protectively. He had seen some of the bigger children attacking the younger and smaller ones for their food. He may be small and yet he would definitely be taking care of himself. If anyone tried to mess with him he would show them. He had the devil as a mother and even if he was taken away from her he still knew a thing or two about surviving. He was a survivor through and through and if his mother had thought him anything it was that he could overcome the most dangerous situations.

As soon as he had opened his milk a little girl danced over to him. He caught sight of her from the corner of his eye. She was smiling all the way and her strange spikey hair made her look like she was wearing a halo. If he hadn't known better he may have wondered if he had died in this last attack from his mother and gone to Heaven. Since he did not believe in Heaven or angels though he knew she was just another kid with crappy parents who had been shoved in to this hell hole. She was pretty though there was no doubt about it and he was pretty if angels did exist they would be modeled after her.

The small nameless girl was pale almost white and so small. If you had to judge by her face he would have pegged her to be three or four at the most, yet it was pretty obvious she happened to much older than that. Based on the maturity of her face he would guess seven or eight not that he cared. He turned his attention back to his food only to be startled a few seconds later when the same girl suddenly sat down next to him and stuck her hand in his face.

"Hi I'm Alice!" She stated in a sing song like voice before biting her bottom lip and looking at his tray or more specifically his blue jello. "Blue jello is my favorite, but they only had green when I got my food. Everyone kept pushing me back to very last part of the line. It's because I am so small you know. The doctors say that I did not get enough vitamins, but I don't like vitamins because they sound gross. If you have to have them to be tall I would rather be small like a mouse. I like mice and I had some that lived in my room. I used to feed them before I was brought here. I hope my mommy remembers to feed them while I am away."

He narrowed his eyes at her wondering why she was talking to him. He didn't want her to talk to him because he was bad and if she stayed around him he may hurt her like his mother hurt him. His mom always told him he had bad DNA and he did not want to risk hurting the little girl named Alice. He thought being mean to her or treating her as if she were stupid would get her to leave. "It is just jello and it all tastes the same. It is dumb to complain about what you have when some people would kill to be able to eat at all."

Alice never once lost that smile in fact it widened drastically. "Great then that means you won't mind trading with me since you say it all tastes the same! You can have my green and I will have your blue one. That means we are friends now because you were willing to trade with me. I do not have any friends and well now I do. You will be my best friend from now on."

Instead of saying anything Jasper just let her take his jello. To be honest he wasn't sure what to say to that. Why would she want to be friends with him? After a few minutes he asked her exactly that though he made sure to word it differently. "My name is Jasper since I didn't tell you before. Why would you even want a friend like me? Aren't you scared of me?"

"Nope!" She replied popping the P before opening her jello before she ate anything else. "I like to eat my jello first even if I do get yelled at if I get caught and you are not scary. You are very nice and you didn't push me to the back of the line. I like the marks on your arm they are pretty like art. How did you get them? Can I get some too?"

Automatically his dark eyes went to the scars on his arms and he folded them against his chest as quickly as he could. "You don't want scars like these. They are ugly and they really hurt. My mother burned me on the stove because I was a bad. How old are you anyways?"

"I'm six, but I will be seven in four months." Alice said as she took a bite of her jello before reaching over to open his. "Eat your jello first since it is the best part. It makes you forget how yucky the other food is. I like to pretend all my food is jello. Why did your mommy burn you? You do not look like a bad boy. I know bad boys since there are so many of them here. You are a nice boy and my friend and I don't have bad boys as friends."

"I just turned eight a few months ago." He told her while tilting his head to try and get a better understanding of this little girl who wanted to be his friend. After a second he took a bite of his jello and he had to admit that it was pretty good considered to the rest of this stuff they called food. "My mother told me I have bad DNA that my father gave me. She always told me I did bad things. I made her life miserable and she was trying to make me better."

"I do not know what DNA is, but I know yours is good." She argued before finishing off her jello and opening her milk. "My mommy never said I had bad DNA. She was a good mommy to me, but the men who were not my daddy were not always nice. They did bad things to me at night or whenever they would come over. Mommy told me I had to do them so we could have money and she bought me a dolly if I was quiet and did not cry. I tried to be brave even though it hurt and I have lots of dollies at home, but I wasn't allowed to bring them here with me."

Jasper knew what kind of bad things the men did to her. He wasn't a stupid kid and he read a lot and watched television when he could. The men would probably touch her and molest her. The police had asked him lots of questions about his mother including if she had ever touched him in place's that were private. Luckily she never had and for that he could be grateful. Frowning at the thought of men hurting little Alice made him push over the rest of his half eaten jello for her to have. He wanted her to know that he sort of considered her a friend too.

"Thank you best friend!" Alice smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. She was about to take a bite when a boy with black hair who looked to be around thirteen or fourteen came over to table and took it from her hands with a sneer. Her eyes immediately started to tear up. "Hey that is mine! Give it back please my friend gave that me!"

"Why don't you make me freak?" The boy taunted as he held it over head. He used his right hand to reach in to his pocket and pulled out a dollar bill. "I heard all about you and your mother Alice Brandon. How about I give you a dollar and you come to my room tonight then we will be even?"

The honey blond boy known as Jasper saw red as the boy continued to taunt Alice. He pushed his chair out of the way as he stood up and rolled his shoulders back. "You heard her and now you are going to give it back right this instant or else."

The older boy snorted in amusement and looked down at Jasper. He was only a few inches taller, but he acted as if Jasper were a bug under his shoe. "Or else what you little twerp?"

Jasper snapped when the other male pushed him back by the shoulders. In the next second he had grabbed Alice's tray off the table and smashed it across his face. He knew he was smaller and fighting him without a weapon would have been the biggest possible mistake he could make. The other boy fell to the floor before spitting as two teeth came out. He staggered as he tried to sit up, but Jasper had already reacted. He dropped the tray and tackled him down to the floor as he grabbed him by the hair and started smashing the back of his head against the floor.

The older boy smashed the heel of his left hand against Jasper's jaw and sent him flying backwards. It was at this point two of the adults who ran the place had stepped in. They separated the two of them and tried to haul them off for punishment when Alice stood up and tried to exclaim what had happened. The two adults ignored her and well that is when the little pixie attached. She wrapped her arms and legs around the adult male's leg and bit as hard as she could. She even managed to draw blood and he quickly dropped Jasper while howling in pain.

It was from then on the pair became inseparable. If one got in to any kind of the trouble then the other one was in trouble as well. They were friends to the end and always there for the other. They never needed anyone else because they had the other. Neither had ever had a true friend before and while most of the other kids and even the adults who ran the place thought it would not last the pair surprised them. They were together all the time and nothing could ever tear them apart.

The first time Alice was sent to a foster home Jasper had to be knocked out by the doctor on call considering the fit he was throwing. Breaking things and attacking anyone who tried to stop him from following her. When she came back everyone thought the pair would never leave the others side and for the most part they were right. When the Cullen's adopted them everyone had to admit they were kind of relieved. Nobody wanted to deal with the one left behind. Some of the staff thought it to be cute and others were just happy to see them gone for good. The one thing everyone could agree on was the fact Alice Brandon and Jasper Hale a bond which could never be broken no matter how hard someone may try.

TBC…

**AN: I really like this chapter and think that it came out rather well. I love the bond they shared and I think I showed it rather well. You will have to let me know if you want to see more flashbacks about them in the home later on and if you do then feel free to tell me what you want to see. I have a few ideas, but more are always welcome! Anyways, in the next chapter Edward finds out the truth and well then things change forever. Let me know if you liked this chapter or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Tell me I have dreaming?" **

"**Edward-"**

"**No!" "Do you have any idea how **_**wrong **_**this is? Well you must have some clue since you were keeping it a secret."**

"**There is nothing wrong with what we are doing and it is not your business."**

"**It damn well is my business!" "We are family and family is the most important thing. Do you have any idea how mom and dad are going to react to this? Do you even care?"**

**AND**

"**Please just stop and talk to me!"**

"**What do you want me to say Alice?"**

"**Just let me explain."**

"**How long has this been going on?" "How long have the two of you been together? Where you ever going to tell us? He is your **_**brother **_**now Ali and you have to see you and he being together is **_**not **_**normal."**

"**I don't care about being normal!" "Jasper and I love each other and we have been together for a couple of years now."**

"**That is why you wouldn't leave him." "And here mom and dad thought you were just a caring person. You did because the two of you wanted to be selfish."**

"**How can you say that?"**

"**How can I not say that?"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"Why the hell won't you go down?" Edward grumbled in the direction of his very erect cock. He had a dream about Alice and had woken up like this so the first thing he had done was jump in to the shower where he currently was in this moment. Still the stupid erection would not go down and he didn't know what to do. He was freezing yet apparently his penis did not get the message that he wanted to get out of the shower before he got hypothermia.

The bronze haired male knew one sure way to get it to go down and yet he really did not want to do that especially to thoughts about a girl who was for all intents and purposes his sister. He knew these feelings he had for her were not normal and he was honestly trying to stop and jacking off to thoughts about her would not help him any in his mission. It would only cause him to continue having these fantasies and he did not want to have them anymore. Well he did and he didn't. The feelings she invoked inside of him were so intense and amazing that he never wanted it to end, but he wanted those feelings for a girl it would be appropriate for him to be seen with like Bella Swan for instance. Even having these feelings for Angela would be better than having them for his adopted sister.

Why couldn't he be more like Jasper? His adopted brother did not seem to have a problem being around Alice. He never did anything or said anything he shouldn't to her. Maybe in the end Jasper was the better man. Jasper wouldn't touch an innocent girl as she slept and he surely wouldn't have thoughts which would lead to gossip if anyone ever found out. Yes, at times such as this Edward wished he could be more like his adopted brother. Maybe then he would be able to move on from this sick obsession of his.

After five more minutes in the shower he realized this was not going to work. With a sigh he closed his eyes and wrapped the base of his hand around his throbbing erection. He tried to picture Angela or even Bella during the first few pumps of his fist, but it just did not do it for him. He knew what he had to do and while he was disgusted with himself he figured this would be the only way. He pictured her face first and her soft pouty lips. In his vision they were not painted up black and remained their natural rosy color. He could feel his fingers brushing against the tender underside of his erection and he groaned imagining it was her lips.

_You taste so good Edward. I could suck your cock all day long. _He could hear her in his head as if she were right next to him. His breath caught in his throat as he started to pump his fist faster the closer he got to climax. In his head the small gothic like pixie was on her knees in the shower with him as she looked up at him with those wide curious eyes of hers. She would be wearing a teasing smirking and she ran her tongue around the tip of his dick. _Exactly like a lollipop! Mmm I just love the creamy center._

With a grunt he exploded in to his hand. The water quickly washed away the sticky evidence of what he had just done. It took him a few minutes to catch his breath and he nearly crumpled to the bottom of the shower from the weakness in his knees. After Edward was sure he would be able to stand without collapsing, he turned the shower off, grabbed a towel, and starting drying off before he stepped out. He hated it when people would just step out of the shower completely wet because they got the floor wet and it would eventually ruin the tiles. He was so picky about this he even dried off the bottom of his feet when the water had completely drained.

He tried not to think about what he had just done. If he pretended it did not happen then it wasn't really a bad thing right? It was not as if she had really sucked his cock or anything like that. It was simply a fantasy and teen men along with adult men had fantasies all the time. Having done this was no different than when he used to do it with the pictures of Angelina Jolie or Michelle Rodriguez in his head. It was over and done with so all he could do now was move on and pretend it had never happened in the first place. There is no use lingering on things he cannot change now that the deed had been done so to speak.

After the copper haired teen male was fully dressed including his socks he stepped out of the bathroom and was going to head back to his bedroom when he heard strange noises from Jasper's room. Moans and very feminine gasps came from behind the door and Edward smirked wondering if his brother had a girl in there. Then is expression changed because having a woman in the house and sleeping with her while he and Alice were home would be disrespectful. Edward decided he would have to take on the role of brother and father all in one and let Jasper know how it was and know that this was not acceptable behavior.

Edward had been planning to knock when he heard 'Oh Jasper' in a very familiar voice. He pushed the door open with one hand and he could not believe what he was seeing. Alice was straddling Jasper's lap in only her bra and bright pink leather skirt. Jasper had on only black cargo pants and no shirt. They were kissing very passionately and at this moment the scarred male's left hand was caressing her breast through her bright yellow bra. "Tell me I have to be dreaming?"

The pair immediately jumped apart as Alice scrambled for her shirt and Jasper did the same. It was Alice who tried to explain first as soon as she had her shirt over her head while at the same time struggling to get her arms in the arm holes due to her hurry. "Edward-"

"No!" He screamed shocking both of his adopted siblings. Neither of them had ever seen him loose his temper before other than with Mike Newton and even then he had not been this angry. This was a whole new level of rage. "Do you have any idea how _wrong _this is? Well you must have some clue since you were keeping it a secret."

"Don't you use that tone with her!" Jasper snapped as he finishing buttoning up his shirt. This is not the way he had imagined anyone finding out about them. He knew he should not have allowed his girlfriend to convince him it would alright to do this while their adopted brother was in the shower. They had gotten so lost in each other they never even heard him turn off the water which is what they were supposed to be listening for. "There is nothing wrong with what we are doing and it is not your business."

"It damn well is my business!" Edward snarled turning on his brother. As angry as he was with Alice he could not help, but blame Jasper for this. Jasper was the older of the two and he should have been able to resist. He should never have touched her. Deep down Edward knew he was probably taking some anger about the things he had been thinking and doing out on his new brother. "We are family and family is the most important thing. Do you have any idea how mom and dad are going to react to this? Do you even care?"

"Of course we care about what they think." Jasper said rationally as he pulled Alice in to his side. There was something in Edward's eye he didn't quite like. It was an emotion he could not identify and it gave him a shiver of warning down his spine. His first instinct had been to protect Alice over himself and he would keep her close in case the bronze haired male did snap and lash out in a physical manner. He never pegged Edward as the violent type, yet look what he had done to Mike Newton. You never could be too careful when it came to protecting those you love. "What they think matters to us and that is why we are waiting to tell them. It should be our choice to say we are together when we are ready. You may be shocked, but get over it because as I said before this has absolutely nothing to do with you. Ali and I will handle this as we see fit."

Edward ran his fingers in his hair and turned on his heel without saying another word. He knew if he stayed he would say something stupid or worse hurt Jasper in the same way he had hurt Mike. He was so furious with the two of them right now and he could not stand the sight of them. He slammed the door as he left before stomping down the hall. He could hear Alice chasing after him while he rushed to get away from her.

He was angry with Jasper and yet with Alice he was hurt beyond anything he could imagine. How could she do this to him? He cared about her and he had thought she cared for him as well, though not it was obvious she did not give a damned about him. Edward had thought she liked him too because they had a connection and yet she chooses Jasper over him? It was Jasper she had been talking about the other night and this realization only caused his heart to triple. He thought he would shatter in to a million pieces and he'd never felt like this his whole life. Not even when his Ferret Jester had died when Emmett McCarty brought over his cat since they thought the two would be friends. Well the cat and Jester did not get along and eventually the stupid cat had eaten the baby ferret known as Jester.

"Please just stop and talk to me!" Alice called as she chased after him and down the stairs. She had told Jasper she would handle this and she would. She needed to make Edward understand what was going on. She did not get his behavior. She could understand feeling betrayed since they had been keeping a secret, but his reaction had been more of anger than of betrayal.

"What do you want me to say Alice?" He questioned as he stopped walking suddenly. His new sister almost tripped at his sudden and abrupt stop, but she managed to catch herself. She could see Edward was trying to keep his emotions in check and he wasn't doing the best job. "Is there anything I can say? Just give me a few hours to cool off. I do not want to say something I may regret because I will if you persist in following me around. I need time to process all this new information."

The small girl shook her head knowing she needed to talk to him in case he was thinking about going to their parents. If only she could explain to him how much she and Jasper truly loved each other then maybe he would get it and not be so upset. Perhaps he thought it was just sex and if that were the case could understand, but this was not simply sex. What she and the honey blond male had together was true and everlasting love. "Just let me explain."

"How long has this been going on?" The question came out of his mouth as soon as she closed hers. Had this been a onetime thing? If so then maybe he could look past it. Curiosity would be understandable and he was praying she would say it was nothing. Edward was not sure what he would do if she told him otherwise. "How long have the two of you been together? Where you ever going to tell us? He is your brother now Ali and you have to see you and he being together is not normal."

"I don't care about being normal!" She cried feeling as if he had hit her. Here she was trying to be honest and he was acting as if they were committing some kind of sin. The small pixie like teen did not like the fact he was treating her relationship with Jasper as if it were something bad and against God. "Jasper and I love each other and we have been together for a couple of years now."

"That is why you wouldn't leave him." The green eyed teen male said in a harsh tone. He could feel any control he had slipping. A few years? They had been together for a few years? She had lied to him and he thought they were closer than that. Couldn't she see being with Jasper was wrong? Jasper was wrong for her. Jasper's a bad seed and Alice is so sweet and pure she needs someone who can appreciate that and not take advantage of this fact. "And here mom and dad thought you were just a caring person. You did because the two of you wanted to be selfish."

"How can you say that?" Alice asked as she took a step back. Her expression crumbled at his words. He did not want to understand he simply wanted to be angry about it. "How can you stand there and judge me when you don't know anything about what is going on? You have no idea what Jazz and I feel for the other and yet you stand there acting as if we committed some sort of crime."

Edward frowned and ran his fingers in his hair again. He hated the expression on her face, but he had warned if she pursued this conversation he may something he would most likely regret later on. "How can I not say that?"

"You don't know anything Edward." She stated with a confidence she had never shown before. "The moment I met him I knew he was the one for me. He is the only man who I will ever love and if you don't like then I am sorry. I want you to be okay with this because you are my brother and your opinion is important to me, but if you cannot find it within yourself to be happy for us then I will just have to get over it."

"You are a sixteen year old girl Alice." Her copper haired brother told her matter of fact like. "You have just started your life and you don't know what you want yet. Yes, you have feelings for Jasper, but that does not mean his the perfect match for you. You need to date other people and find someone who is perfect for you. These feelings you have for Jasper are based on the bond you share due to your troubled pasts. It is understandable, but Ali-cat you need to see that being with him now that is your brother is nothing something you can do."

She shook her head. "You really do not get it do you? I guess since you have never been in love it is hard for you to grasp so I will explain it to the best of my capabilities. Jasper and I may seem like opposites and yet we are the same. He moves and I move just like magnets. We complete the other and nothing and no amount of dating other people will ever change this. I know you are upset we kept a secret and asking you this is probably not the right thing to do, but I am asking you as my favorite brother to keep our secret until we feel ready to tell Carlisle and Esme. Can you do that for me?"

Edward wanted to scream out no he could not do this for her. He wanted to tell her he would do whatever he could to tear the couple apart. Yet he kept the truth in and nodded. If he wanted to be a brother to Alice then he had to pretend to support her at least until he could figure out what to do. Besides, his beef was not with Alice and more with Jasper. Jasper was in the wrong here and Alice was simply and innocent bystander. It did not matter anyways because had the perfect idea to split them up. If Jasper became interested in a new girl or perhaps Alice caught him doing something he should not then she would leave him. Edward told himself over and over he wasn't doing this because he wanted to be with her, but because he was trying to protect and do right by her as a proper brother should.

Suddenly Alice's voice rang out in his head and he it was phantom Alice, the same one which had been in the shower. _Does it make you jealous knowing I let him touch me when it should be you? I like you jealous Eddie, I want you to teach me some manners. I have been a very bad girl you know._

"Shut up!" He snapped seeing the real Alice frown as her eyes welled up with tears. He quickly apologized trying to make it right. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I just have a lot on my mind and don't worry Ali-cat I will keep this secret for you as long as I can. What is family for?"

TBC…

**AN: So I really like how this chapter came out. As I said it becomes much more interesting and darker from this point on. I would love to hear if you all liked this chapter or not. The next chapter focuses on Edward and how he plans to split the pair apart. It also shows how he starts to accept and rationalize his feelings for Alice. To him if Jasper can be with her then it wouldn't be so wrong for him to do the same thing. Let me know what you all thought about this chapter!**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**I want you to seduce Jasper."**

"**What kind of girl do you think I am?"**

"**I know **_**exactly **_**what kind of girl you are. You are the kind of girl I do not date unless you do this for me." "What you have to ask yourself is how badly you want to be with me."**

"**What do I have to do?"**

"**I want you to fuck him and make sure Alice finds out, but she can't hear it from me. Nor can she know I had any part of this." "I will set things up so you will be invited to dinner Friday as a date for Jasper. Don't worry about anything all you have to do is fuck him and let me worry about everything else."**

**AND**

"**Hey mom."**

"**Hey baby!" "Can you get me the big serving bowl please? I need you to toss the salad while I take the roast out of the oven."**

"**Sure thing mom." "So I have something I wanted to talk to you about."**

"**You know you can talk to me about anything."**

"**Well you know how Jasper's therapist says he needs to talk to more people and start having more of a social life?" "Well I was thinking about inviting Isabella Swan over to dinner Friday if you can convince him to have her as a date. You see she has a crush on him and I think getting to know her and dating would be good for him. It cannot be healthy for him to spend all of his time with Alice and I. He needs to get to know more people. Would that be alright with you?"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Monday morning found Edward Cullen waiting for one Isabella Swan next to her locker. She had three minutes until the first bell and if she did not show up soon she would be late. The bronze haired boy had done a lot of thinking this past weekend and he had come to a decision. His feelings for Alice did not matter. He would not let them affect his judgment when it came to the whole situation with Alice and Jasper. He wanted to have a cool head and if he let whatever he felt for his adopted sister come in to play then it would affect his judgment and so he had decided to not think about his feelings as he tried to make sense of the whole mess.

If he had just been her brother and saw this situation through a brothers eyes then how would he react? He would be angry that much is for sure, probably not as angry as he was currently, but angry none the less. He would be protective of his little sister and want to do whatever he could in order to protect her. This is what a brother should feel for his sister if he found out she was dating. Maybe he was supposed to be happy as long as he was happy and yet he ignored this thought because no matter what he did he knew that he would never be able to be happy for her and Jasper. Until they were only Jasper and Alice the siblings and not Jasper and Alice the lovers only then would he ever be able to be happy for them. After a while he realized what he would have to do.

Bella showed up to her locker about a minute before the first bell would ring. She was in a rush as she tried to put her stuff away and gather up the books needed for the first class. Edward never gave her a polite hello or anything. There was no use in pretending that he actually liked this girl. He would state the facts and if she did not agree to his terms he would just have to persuade her. "I want you to seduce Jasper."

"What kind of girl do you think I am?" Bella asked as she shut her locker and chose to lean next to Edward. The first bell rang and they had about five minutes to get to class before it actually started.

Both of them knew exactly what kind of girl she was. Everyone in school knew what kind of girl she happened to be. It wasn't anything she was ashamed of or that she tried to hide. Bella is very proud of the girl she is and nothing would ever change that. Her motto was whatever you want you do whatever it takes to get no matter what others think. It was that way of thinking which got her the reputation she has.

"I know _exactly _what kind of girl you are. You are the kind of girl I do not date unless you do this for me." Edward stated with a cocky smirked as he started walking down the hall. He knew she would follow him because her personality would not allow for any other type of reaction. She would follow him because she needed to know exactly what he was talking about. "What you have to ask yourself is how badly you want to be with me."

The bronze haired teen had come to the conclusion that the only way he would ever be able to tear Alice and Jasper apart was if one of them became interested in someone else. Since he wasn't exactly jumping at the idea to get Alice interested in someone else he had settled on going for Jasper. What kind of girl wouldn't want to be with the 'supposed' bad boy who had a troubled past? Girls ate up that kind of shit because they always thought they would be the ones to help the guys deal. Since a lot of the bubbleheads attending Fork's as the female population had a crush on the honey blond Edward knew it would be a piece of cake to get a girl to follow along with his plan. The reason he went to Bella is because in the end if he needed to manipulate her in to doing something then he would be able to based on her feelings for him.

She sighed and rubbed her hands on her jean covered thighs. Just by looking at her you could tell she was highly interested in this. Probably because she wouldn't have to pretend to be something she was not. "What do I have to do?"

"I want you to fuck him and make sure Alice finds out, but she can't hear it from me. Nor can she know I had any part of this." Edward told her with a smile, though he made sure to keep is tone serious. He couldn't help, but imagine how grateful Alice would be when he got her away from the rotten apple that was Jasper Whitlock. She would be beyond the moon and the bond they shared would all that much thicker. "I will set things up so you will be invited to dinner Friday as a date for Jasper. Don't worry about anything all you have to do is fuck him and let me worry about everything else."

"That is not a problem." Bella stated with a wicked smile as she looped her arm in his. "I will have to do a little research to figure him out so that I can seduce him all the better, but I am sure you can help me there considering he is your brother and all."

"He is not my brother!" The copper haired teen hissed through his teeth before he even realized what he was doing or saying. "He is just some guy my parents felt bad for and wanted to take in. He is _not _a part of my family, but like you said I do know him somewhat and so I will give you whatever information you will need in order to succeed in your task. Come find me tomorrow after lunch and we will talk details."

With a low whistle and skip in his step Edward headed for his first class. The smile stayed on his face for the rest of the day and phantom Alice as he had started calling the fake Alice in his head, kept making appearances and assuring him he was doing the right thing. She kept feeding his insanity towards tearing Jasper and the real Alice apart. Phantom Alice was haunting him and making him believe that this plan to get Alice away from Jasper honestly was because she secretly wanted him to do it.

00000000

"Hey mom." Edward called as he entered the house after arriving home from school.

Alice and Jasper had decided that since it was a rare sunny day outside they would walk home and he did not object like he wanted because it would give him time to talk to his mother and set his plan in to motion. The sooner he could get this started the sooner Alice would be free of his scarred brother and he would…No, he would not let his thoughts take such a turn. Right now all he wanted to do was focus on the main part of his plan.

"Hey baby!" Esme beamed at her son as she pulled out a bunch of plates and silverware before setting them down on the table. "Can you get me the big serving bowl please? I need you to toss the salad while I take the roast out of the oven."

"Sure thing mom." The bronze haired green eyed boy told her with a genuine smile as he pulled down the salad bowl from the top shelf. He remembered how the other day he had walked in on Alice jumping up and down as she tried to get the bowl, but could not reach it and she had been too stubborn to ask for help. One he had set the bowl on the counter and gotten all of the ingredients for the salad, Edward finally decided to bring up the topic of Jasper to his mother. He would have to word this exactly the right way if he wanted her to play along. She could never know why he was really doing it because it would break her heart. "So I have something I wanted to talk to you about."

"You know you can talk to me about anything." Esme stated truthfully as she set the roast on the top of the stove to cool off. She pulled off her oven mitts and turned in the direction of her biological son. "I know things have been stressful these last couple of weeks because of Jasper and Alice moving in, but I am still here for you if you ever need anything. I wanted to tell you how proud I am of the way you have been looking after Alice. That poor girl had such a hard life, well both she and Jasper did, but Alice's story just killed me when I heard it. I am really glad you are taking care of her."

"Well you know how Jasper's therapist says he needs to talk to more people and start having more of a social life?" Edward could not meet his mother's eye after hearing what she had said about him. He felt horrible now knowing what his mother thought. If she had any idea what his true motives happened to be then she would be sending him to therapy instead of Alice and Jasper. "Well I was thinking about inviting Isabella Swan over to dinner Friday if you can convince him to have her as a date. You see she has a crush on him and I think getting to know her and dating would be good for him. It cannot be healthy for him to spend all of his time with Alice and me. He needs to get to know more people. Would that be alright with you?"

His mother brightened instantly and clapped her hands together. "Oh that is just a lovely idea! I worry about Jasper more so than I worry about Alice because Alice can connect with people in a way that he cannot. He is a very distant young man and I think meeting a nice girl would be very good for him. Isabella Swan? Isn't she the Police Chief's daughter?"

Edward nodded running his hands in his hair. "Yes that is the same girl. She is in our grade and I have a few classes with her. She approached me today about him and I thought I would clear it with you first. Oh and please do not mention to Alice or Jasper this was my idea. I would not want them to feel as if I went behind their backs. I think Jasper would handle it better if he thinks it came from you."

"Well it is officially cleared dear." Esme said with a wink. She took the salad from her son and finished tossing it. "Now all we have to do is find a nice boy for Alice to date. Too bad we could not find her someone like you. She is such a loving child and I think she needs someone who would appreciate her. The two of you would be adorable together, but I know you don't date. You are too focused on your studies."

His brow crinkled when he heard his mother. He definitely would not be telling his siblings what Esme had said since it would make it seem them being together was alright. "That wouldn't bother you? I mean if I did have feelings for Alice and she had feelings for me?"

His mother shook her head. "Why would it? It is not as if the two of you are actually related or anything. Your father and I may be apprehensive at first, but that would quickly pass. Your happiness is what matters to use the most."

Edward left the kitchen as he thought about this. His mother had said she would not mind if he dated Alice. She had never said anything about Jasper dating Alice. As he made his way to his room he pushed the door open with a grin. It wouldn't be wrong for him to be with Alice. "Soon Alice my love, we will be together as soon as possible I promise."

TBC…

**AN: I am sorry this chapter is shorter than usual, but I just got home from Boston and I wrote this on my way home. I was flown down around 4am Wed morning because I had a bad liver attack and the pain was horrible. They thought I was going in to liver failure, but I am not so that is a good thing. Anyways, I may post slow the next few days. I hope you liked this and please let me know since you know I love hearing your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**He has a date!" "Jasper has a date!"**

"**He broke up with you?"**

"**No of course not, this is not a real date or anything." "Mom set him up with some girl at girl and since she doesn't know about us he had no choice other to say yes."**

"**Well if he loves you he would have said no."**

"**He did this because of me. He said yes because I told him it would be alright and it would make mom happy."**

**AND**

"**I want you."**

"**I can't Bella I am sorry."**

"**Try." "All I am asking is that you try. There is no harm in that is there?"**

"**My heart is somewhere else right now."**

"**I'm not asking for your heart." "I am asking for this."**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Edward had been walking down the hall to his room with a skip in his step, the same skip he had all week which had become even more pronounced today since it was the date of Jasper and Bella, when suddenly he was hit in the face by a bright pink corset top when he was passing his adopted sister's room. Pulling the garment from his face he took a chance and poked his head inside her room. Alice stood at the closet pulling out every single piece of clothing she owned before glancing at it once, making a face of distaste, and throwing it behind her before moving on to the next item of clothing.

"You know if you can't find anything to wear I am always willing to brave the mall for you." He told her as he walked in to her room and sat on the edge of her bed with a small smile. Occasionally he would have to duck left or right in order to avoid a piece of fabric heading his way. It was war of the wardrobe and so far it looked as if the wardrobe was winning. "Seriously Ali-cat what is up with the sudden need for spring cleaning in the middle of fall?"

"He has a date!" The small girl cried as she continued to destroy her neatly organized closet while in search for the best possible outfit to keep Jasper's mind on her tonight and not Bella. "Jasper has a date!"

"He broke up with you?" The bronze haired male asked pretending to be surprised. Oh this could be going better than he hoped. Maybe Jasper had decided he wanted to actually try dating and if he did then he did most of Edward's work for him.

"No of course not, this is not a real date or anything." Alice rolled her eyes and turned to face her new brother. She huffed realizing her closet was bare and she still had not found anything to wear. Next she moved on to her dresser and started pulling everything out of her drawers before holding up certain items to her body to see how they would look before quickly disregarding them. "Mom set him up with some girl at school and since she doesn't know about us he had no choice other to say yes. That means I have to find the perfect outfit to remind why he is with me in the first place."

Edward stood up and came to stand next to her as he started to help in search for the perfect outfit. If she was going to dress up for Jasper then he may as well get something out of it as well. Pulling out a dark blue lace tutu that she loved so much and the matching corset top he held them up to her and she smiled before taking them and putting them in the very large maybe pile. "Well if he loves you he would have said no."

The small gothic pixie whirled around and glared daggers at her adopted brother. Her hands settle on her waist as she huffed in a way meant to be scary, but because of her height only came off as adorable and cute. "He did this because of me. He said yes because I told him it would be alright and it would make mom happy."

"Well I know that if I were dating you I wouldn't accept a date with another girl whether it was fake or not." He countered trying to play on her weakness and insecurities. "I mean from what you both have told me it has only ever been you and Jasper. The pair of you never had any other friends in the group home and neither of you dated anyone else. It is perfectly natural for him to be curious about other girls and you to be curious about other guys. Would you really want to live your life never knowing if he was with you because he honestly loved you or because you were the only one who ever showed him interest? Aren't you the least bit curious to see how this all plays out?"

"No not really." She shot back before pulling out a one piece dress that was black and oh so very short. Edward gulped nervously as she held it up with a smile. "I could care less if he is with me and never even looked at another girl. My plan is to keep his attention on me and that is what I plan to do. Now you wait right there while I change and then we can go downstairs for dinner. I will need your opinion on my dress and try not to look at me as your sister. Pretend you are Jasper and then give me your honest opinion once I come out."

Edward nodded and watched her as she skipped off to the bathroom with said dress in hand. He did not really like the idea of her dressing up for Jasper, but then again this may play in his favor. With a sigh he got up and started looking around her room. When he found a little black diary on her desk he knew he should not look and yet he could not stop himself. It was wrong to invade her private space, but phantom Alice was in his ear once more egging him on. _If I didn't want you to read it then don't you think I would have hidden it better? I am leaving clues so we can be together just as you wish it. Go on and read it I promise I won't be angry. I __**want **__you to read it._

When he tried to open it he realized it was locked. Damn it! Where would she hide that stupid key? Okay he needed to think like Alice. Think like Alice hmm, finally he reached under her pillow and low and behold there it was. Just as he was about to slip the key in to his pocket he heard her come out of the bathroom. Damn teen girls and there horrible timing. He quickly scrambled to put everything back in place while silently vowing to come in to her room to night to retrieve them. He was extremely curious to see what she may have said about him. Anything that would give him clues to how she felt.

Just as he slid the key back under her pillow was when Alice came in with a shy smile. The copper haired male felt his jaw hit the floor. When Alice had said she wanted to keep her honey blond boyfriend's attention on her she had not been lying. The dress she wore demanded all eyes be on her and right now he couldn't take his eyes off her. The dress ended mid-thigh and had a very low neckline. Since Alice was so small the dress hugged her curves in all the right ways and the left side of the dress right under her breast to almost her hipbone immediately had her adopted brother had full attention. Shouldn't sixteen year old girls be wearing all pink and frills instead of 'let me kill you with my drop dead sexiness' type of outfits?

"Well what do you think?" She chirped with a smile and twirled. "Mom got for me the other day because she thought it made me look all grown up. I wasn't going to wear it for a while, but I think tonight is the perfect night to wear it. So what do you think?"

"I think," Edward paused and shook his head as he cleared his throat. "I think you are much too young to be dressing in such a manner. Alice I have seen girls in magazines that are wearing more than you are wearing. No guy in his right mind is going to be able to look at you without having thoughts he should not be having about you."

"Great!" She cheered with a fist pump before going to her closet and bending down to pick up a pair of black stiletto heels. Her adopted brother gritted his teeth and did whatever he could to stop from walking over and just taking her from behind. He even bit the inside of his cheek so hard it started to bleed. After slipping on her heels the small teen walked over to him before offering her hand as they headed towards the door. "That is exactly what I was going for. Jasper won't be able to have thoughts about other girls as long as I am wearing this. It is perfect and I am so glad mom got it."

As they descended the stairs together Alice got exactly what she had been hoping for. Jasper who had been trying to hold a polite conversation with Bella looked up as his eyes darkened over with lust almost immediately. Bella looked to Edward who was looking at Alice before they looked at each other. He nodded ever so slightly and that is when Bella decided to start her plan of attack. She cleared her throat and ran her hand up the scarred male's arm.

"Since dinner won't be ready for another hour I was thinking that maybe you and I could go to your room? You were telling me all about the history books you have on the Civil War and I am really interested in seeing them."

Jasper snapped his gaze away from Alice to look at Bella. Everyone could tell taking her to his room was last thing he wanted to do and yet he would be polite. "I suppose I should give you the tour of my room before dinner. I warned you earlier I am quite boring and so if you die of boredom we have a deal you cannot haunt me."

The Chief of Police's daughter and Jasper Whitlock laughed together even though his was forced as they made their way up the stairs. He gazed back at Alice and mouthed 'I love you' before disappearing around the corner and leaving his girlfriend with Edward. "Well I guess that leaves just you and I to hang out until dinner is ready."

000000000

It took all of five minutes for Jasper to give Bella the tour of his room and now they were standing in awkward silence as he tried in vain to think of something to say. He wasn't a very talkative kind of person and he certainly wasn't used to being around girls other than Alice. He had never been attracted to anyone other than her and now here he was having to act like he wanted to be attracted to someone other than her. All he wanted in his moment was to be with his girlfriend alone somewhere where they didn't have to hide the truth of what they were.

Just as the honey blond was about to suggest he put on some music or maybe they could play a card game or something, Bella had shoved him against the wall before pressing her lips to his. Her hands went for his belt while he tried to push her away without being rude. Maybe he had given her the wrong sort of signal. For all he knew his bringing her up to his room could have been a signal that he wanted to sleep with her when all he had been trying to do was be nice.

"I want you." She breathed against his lips as he grabbed her hands and pulled them away from his crotch. She slipped one of her hands out of his before bringing up to caress the side of his face. "I've wanted you since your first day of school and if you are worried about protection or whatever then it is okay. I always come prepared and this isn't my first time. I know what I am doing and I will make sure you have a good time."

"I can't Bella I am sorry." Jasper told her as he gently pushed her away. The whole time she had been kissing him all he could do was picture Alice in his head. Her smile, her laugh, and the way her eyes lit up whenever he called her his little darling. Alice consumed his every thought and being with Bella was wrong no matter if his relationship with the small pixie like girl was out in the open or not. "You are a nice girl and everything, but I can't do this with you. I am sorry if I gave you the wrong impression."

"Try." Bella pleaded as she ran her hand down his chest. She knew if she couldn't get him to fuck her then she had no shot with Edward. Why it was Cullen men new and old seemed to be the only ones who could resist her she had no idea. Every other guy she had tried to seduce fell prey to her charms without much trouble. "All I am asking is that you try. There is no harm in that is there?"

Jasper took a step away from her. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he was not the kind of girl who could be with another girl when he was with someone. "My heart is somewhere else right now."

"I'm not asking for your heart." Bella countered and tried to step closer to him again, yet he managed to sidestep her quickly since it was obvious what she had been planning to do. She motioned with one hand between the two of them. "I am asking for this. I just want to physically connect with you for one night. I really like you Jasper and tonight thus far as proved we have a lot in common. You told me that I looked nice when I arrived tonight and so that means you have been looking. I am asking that you don't stop looking, but that you add touching."

He shook his head. "I think we need to be friends and connect on an emotional level before we even think about doing anything else."

Not that he would ever think about doing anything with her, but going this route was better than straight out telling her she would never compare to Alice. At least this way he knew she would not go blabbering to her friends about him and Alice if she ever found out the truth. He really did want to be her friend, but he needed her to know that is all they would ever be. His heart belonged to his pixie and no one else. He would never be able to love another woman even if Alice decided she wanted to date other people. Jasper Whitlock would always belong to her whether she wanted him to or not. It was just how fate had decided to lay the cards.

Bella sighed and nodded. She knew she would not be changing his mind tonight, but that did not mean she wouldn't ever be able to convince him. He was a hard nut to crack she would give him that and yet she was confident that in the end he would come to her. All she had to do was figure exactly what he was looking for and become exactly that. It may take time, though in the end it made the game loads more fun for her. The harder he resisted and the harder he would fall for her. A challenge would be something new and exciting.

"I'm sorry for throwing myself at you like that, but I really do like you. I think we should take it slow and start off as friends before we try anything else. That is if you can forgive me for my behavior." The brunette was sure to add in big watery eyes and fake pout for effect. "Friends?"

"You don't have to ask for forgiveness. You didn't do anything wrong. I should have made it clear from the beginning what I was and was not ready for and of course we are friends." Jasper hugged her quickly before opening the door and letting her walk out first. "Supper should be ready any minute and we may as well get down stairs."

TBC…

**AN: You all did not think I would have him sleep with her did you? Of course not and this is just the start of what happens. The next chapter revolves around Alice and a hard day at school. I hope you all liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts. I am sorry if it was not the greatest chapter, but I am still trying to get back to my full strength since coming home from the hospital.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Hey cutie."**

"**Go away."**

"**Is that any way to talk to an old friend?" **

"**I wasn't aware we were friends."**

"**Why do you have to be like that and why did you tell your brothers about what happened? It was a mistake and I am sorry for trying to push you in to something you did not want."**

"**You told everyone I fucked you."**

"**I said I was sorry."**

"**Well I do not accept and you better get away from me or else I will make you regret talking to me. You may be scared of my brother's, but I can take care of myself."**

**AND**

"**You stabbed him in the face with a fork!"**

"**It was a plastic Spork and he asked for it." "I warned him to get away from me."**

"**Why didn't you come to one of us darlin'?"**

"**Because I don't need everyone thinking I have to have you guys protect me! I can take care of myself you know."**

"**You shouldn't have to and you know Edward and I are here for you."**

"**You are treating me like a little girl and I am anything other than a little girl." "Look you guys don't get it because you are dudes, but I needed to show Mike I could take care of myself and I succeeded."**

"**By stabbing him."**

"**Yes, by stabbing him in the face with a Spork. He was a whiner baby and now he will learn not to fuck with Alice."**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Alice was sitting at the lunch table alone as she stabbed at her half eaten meatloaf with her plastic spork. She looked over to the popular table where both Jasper and Edward were sitting. Jasper had been invited by Bella and he tried to protest at first, but she dragged him along anyways. Edward had invited her to come sit with them when Jasper just sat there staring at her, but she declined. She would rather sit alone than at the table where all the girls who had tormented her on her first day of school sat.

"Hey cutie." A voice said from behind her as none other than Mike Newton came to sit down next to her. "I saw you sitting here all alone and I thought I should come and keep you company. Might I say you are looking extra beautiful today with your baby blue tank top and matching blue tutu and shorts. You are probably the only girl in school who could pull of this look and still look hot."

She rolled her eyes and took a drink of her apple juice before screwing the cover back on tightly. She turned to glare at the boy who had caused her to have a breakdown on her first day at school. It only reinforced her theory that almost all high school boys were douche bags. She says almost because Edward and Jasper were the exceptions to that one rule. "Go away."

"Is that any way to talk to an old friend?" He questioned and scooted so close to her that their legs were touching. She flinched and moved away and he just followed.

"I wasn't aware we were friends." The small girl snapped out in a harsh tone as she gripped her plastic spork tightly. She was trying to remember all those breathing exercises her therapist had taught her, but she was coming up empty. All she wanted to do was stab Mike Newton in his smug face. Maybe then he would take the hint she was not interested in the likes of him and never would be.

The boy with sandy blond hair and very noticeable dimples frowned which caused said dimples to become even more prominent. He took his left hand and placed it over her right one efficiently trapping it by keeping it pinned down to the table. "Why do you have to be like that and why did you tell your brothers about what happened? It was a mistake and I am sorry for trying to push you in to something you did not want."

Alice scoffed and tried to pull her hand away though she failed. She saw Jasper looking at them and shook her head no to indicate she did not want him to come over. She wanted to take care of this herself because if she allowed Jasper or even Edward to fight her battles for her then she would never stand on her own two feet which is something she desperately wanted. "You told everyone I fucked you."

"I said I was sorry." Mike told her while reaching down with his other hand to place his leg on her thigh right below the tutu. His fingers started to trail up down her thigh over her blue tights.

"Well I do not accept and you better get away from me or else I will make you regret talking to me. You may be scared of my brother's, but I can take care of myself." Her eyes darkened as she reached down after successfully pulling her hand from underneath his to dig her nails in to the top of his hand so he would move it off of her thigh. She was pretty close to drawing blood when he hissed in pain and quickly retracted his hand bringing it up to his chest.

"You know what I don't get Alice?" He started as he wiped a small amount of blood off on his polo shirt. "What I don't get is how you can sit there and act like you had no idea what I wanted to do with you. Did you honestly think I wanted to listen to music? If I wanted to listen to music I would have pulled out my Ipod and not asked you to my car. I think you are nothing more than a cock tease. Does it get you hot to make guys all hot and bothered before leaving them in the dust?"

"You really want to know what gets me all excited?" She purred deciding to play along so she could end up hurting in a way he totally deserved. She made sure to lean in close so she could whisper in his ear softly.

Mike leaned forward eagerly thinking maybe she was rethinking his offer. "Tell me."

"Well since you asked so nicely I will tell you." She smiled as the hand gripping the plastic suddenly shot forward and the plastic eating utensil lodged itself in his left cheek. He screamed as his hands flew to his face where it was currently sticking out of his skin. "I hate men like you who think they have every right to touch a girl when she doesn't want it. I hate men who think we were created for their pleasure only. If you ever touch me again I swear to God I will cut your dick off in a way that will not cause you to bleed out. I will make you live a love like the junk-less dick you are."

"You crazy bitch!" He screamed as he got up and raced out of the cafeteria and to the nearest teacher.

Alice shrugged and took her plastic spoon as she started eating the small ice cream they gave as dessert. He had asked for it and if anyone dared question why she stabbed him she would tell the truth and she was pretty sure she had a whole cafeteria of people to back her up. Mike may think he was popular when in reality most everyone hated his guts and only tried to be his friend hoping they would get discounts at his parent's store. Alice had never been much of a hiker anyways and so she wasn't worried about not getting a discount. If she ever did decide to go camping she would buy all her gear online.

00000000

It was Edward who spoke first after he and Jasper found Alice outside waiting for Esme to come and pick her up. She had been suspended for a week. "You stabbed him in the face with a fork!"

"It was a plastic Spork and he asked for it." She corrected as she turned to look at her brother and boyfriend. She had her bag set under her legs as she let herself fall back against the steps. She blinked as she looked at the two guys from this position. "I warned him to get away from me."

Jasper sat down next to where her head rested and lifted it before setting it in his lap and stroking her hair. "Why didn't you come to one of us darlin'?"

Alice sat up so quickly that she actually started to get dizzy. She set her head in her hands to try and make the world stop spinning. "Because I don't need everyone thinking I have to have you guys protect me! I can take care of myself you know."

The honey blond male shook his head and reached out to take her hand. He did not understand where all of this was suddenly coming from. He knew she could take care of herself, but she shouldn't have to. He would always be here to protect her and to keep her safe from any kind of harm. Plus now Edward would be looking out for Alice as well. "You shouldn't have to and you know Edward and I are here for you."

"You are treating me like a little girl and I am anything other than a little girl." Feeling frustrated she stood up and started to pace back and forth quickly. Neither of the two teen males could keep up with her and so they stood side by side watching her as she tried to walk a hole in the sidewalk. "Look you guys don't get it because you are dudes, but I needed to show Mike I could take care of myself and I succeeded."

"By stabbing him." Edward confirmed as he watched her with curiosity.

How someone so small could be so frightening at times was completely beyond him. He shook his head before reaching in to his bag and pulling out an apple and taking a bite. He hadn't finished his lunch because of the spork incident and now he was starving again. He always came prepared for emergencies since a growing boy needed his nutrients.

His adopted sister nodded as their mother pulled up and got out of the car. "Yes, by stabbing him in the face with a spork. He was a whiner baby and now he will learn not to fuck with Alice."

"Oh Alice are you alright?" Esme hurried over to her three children and enveloped her daughter in a hug. She turned her attention to her sons next. "You two go inside and get your things. I am taking you out of school for the week Alice will be out. I think it is wrong for her to be suspended when he practically sexually assaulted her and only got two days detention. I will not have my children in a school where they condone such behavior. You will be staying home with me until they see fit to apologize and they will if they know what is good for them. If not then they will be losing three wonderful students. They will lose Alice and her creativity, they will lose Jasper who I found out from Emmett McCarty's mother is talented at basketball, and they will lose straight A Edward. Now hurry up and get your things so we can go home. I am taking you all out to supper tonight since your father has to work late."

The two boys hurried to get their things and Esme looked to her new daughter once more. She saw her hands shaking and ushered her in the car. "Baby it is going to be okay. You can tell me what is bothering you. Are you afraid Carlisle and I will be upset?"

The small teen girl shook her head no and hugged herself tightly after she had climbed in to the backseat. "No, it has nothing to do with that. I just, I saw the faces of all the men who ever hurt me when he touched my leg today. They were laughing and I was just a little girl. I couldn't get away from them mom. I was afraid it was happening all over again and I couldn't do anything to stop it. My chest hurts mom I want to go home. Can we please go home now? I need to take a shower. I want to get clean. I need to get clean again."

The older woman nodded and cradled her daughter against her as she threw the keys to Edward telling him to drive. She motioned for Jasper to get in the backseat with her and Alice. "It is going to alright baby girl. Nobody is ever going to hurt you again I promise. Tell her it is going to be alright Jasper."

Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice and pulled her in to him. "Remember where we are Ali. You are no longer trapped by those men and your mother. You are going to be okay. You did not do anything to deserve this remember? We have talked about this and your therapist has talked to you about this. You were just a little girl and you did not do anything wrong. The same thing applies for today. Mike was in the wrong and so is the school for not taking harsher action against him."

Edward watched from the review mirror feeling slightly confused as they sped down the road and towards home. "What men?"

Esme shook her head in an effort to get him to drop the topic, but it was Jasper who answered as he held a sobbing Alice. "The men who molested Alice when she was a little girl."

The bronze haired teen jerked the car to a stop suddenly and without meaning to. His head smashed against the steering wheel and the last thought he had before the world went black was that he was no better than those men. He had never touched Alice in the same ways they had, he usually only kissed her or held her or sometimes trail his hands up and down her body over her clothes, but in his mind he was no better than they were.

TBC…

**AN: I think this chapter came out pretty good. I am not feeling well and yet I wanted to post it. I thought it was important for Edward to know the truth about Alice's past. It is going to cause a lot of different feelings in him which I think is important. He needs to see what he is doing is wrong while at the same time still struggle with the urge. Anyways, I hope that you all liked this chapter and in the next one there will be Alice/Jasper when he calms her down after finding her during a breakdown/flashback of her past and the second half will be Edward/Alice where she opens up to him about what happened to her as a little girl.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Ali?" "Alice, are you in there? I hear the water running Ali come on and say something because you are scaring me."**

"**Dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty!" "Dirty little slut is what I am. That's what they all say. Dirty little whore just like her mother!"**

"**Alice I am coming in there!" "Fuck what are you doing to yourself?"**

"**I need to get clean Jasper. I need to get clean." "Help me get it off. Please get it off of me!"**

"**Baby there is nothing on you." "You are not dirty and you are not a slut. Breathe for me baby. I need you to breathe for me."**

**AND**

"**I brought you some tea I thought it would help to calm you down."**

"**Thank you." "You can ask if you want I know you want to know."**

"**I am not going to pry in to your private life Alice." "If you want to talk to me then that is different. I am willing to listen if you want to talk, but I won't force it out of you."**

"**I never asked for it you know?" "I never wanted any of it. I was only a little girl and my mom told me I had to do it. She said bad people would take me away if I didn't do it. The truth is my mother was a gambler and still is from the letter I get once a year from my lawyer. She got in to a lot of trouble and the only way to repay the debt was to let men use me. It helped her pay her debts and helped get her the life she always wanted. She never wanted me and so she used me to get the life she always wished she had."**

"**No child should ever have to go through that Alice and I am sorry it happened to you." "How are your hands?"**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jasper was starting to grow concerned. Alice had claimed she wanted to take a quick shower before they all went out to dinner, but that had been an hour and half ago. The sound of the water was still going and she had stopped making noise a while ago. Jasper sighed and ran his hand in his hair before taking the stairs two at a time, making his way down the hall to the bathroom, and knocking on the door softly at first and then louder when he got no response.

"Ali?" He called her name loud enough so that he would know she heard him. When she did not respond right away he had a feeling deep in his gut that something was wrong. When it came to Alice he always seemed to be pretty in tune with her emotions. "Alice, are you in there? I hear the water running Ali come on and say something because you are scaring me."

Jasper knew that he should have never let her go off on her own to take a shower when she was in such a state. Today had been too much on her emotionally. Alice always did whatever she could to be happy and to make others happy and in the process she usually bottled up her unpleasant emotions so that when they did make a breakthrough when something unpleasant occurred it was worse than normal. She did not handle horrible experiences well and who could blame her? Her past still haunted and she tried to run from it every day of her life and she would probably never find the piece she was looking for. That was one of the many things the scarred male had in common with the love of his life.

"Dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty!" Alice muttered as she scrubbed at her hands and arms so hard with a metal scrub brush the skin had started to peel away and bleed. Blood tinted the water which went down the drain pink. It wasn't enough though in her mine and so she kept scrubbing and even started on her thighs trying to wash away whatever invisible germ she thought rested there. "Dirty little slut is what I am. That's what they all say. Dirty little whore just like her mother!"

"Alice I am coming in there!" The honey blond warned when he heard her mumbling about dirt. The last time she had such a bad breakdown she ended up in the hospital for a week after having tried to bleach away the memories of what had been done to her. She had been so lost in her fear of the past she had actually stuck the tips of her fingers in bleach. No serious harm had been done since he got to her in time, but it could have ended horribly had he showed up any later. That had been the same day he told Alice he would always be around to be the hero she needed. Suddenly he slammed his shoulder against the door and the wood cracked before bursting open to reveal a horrible sigh to the scarred teen. "Fuck what are you doing to yourself?"

Jasper reacted as soon as he laid eyes on her. Her hands were a bloody mess as was her wrists and some of her arm included. The very tops of her thighs were raw and red and bleeding in a few places. Quickly making his way over to the shower he pulled his shirt over his head and wrapped her hands up the best that he could. Then he shut off the water, stood up to grab a towel before wrapping her up and covering her naked and shivering body, and finally picking her up.

He moved as fast as he could down the hall and to her room. Locking the door to make sure nobody would walk in at this moment Jasper started to dry her off. Any other boy his age probably would have taken the time to ogle her naked body, but Jasper just wanted to make sure she would be alright. He loved her so much and he hated seeing her so broken. Sometimes he wished that he could take her memories from her because in the end it would better for her. She could be happy pretending she had a normal childhood instead of one where she had been molested among other things. Yes, Jasper Whitlock would do anything to take her pain from her.

"I need to get clean Jasper. I need to get clean." The small girl continued to mumble as she began scratching at the skin on her arms. Her eyes were glossy almost as if she were not completely there. It was like she was somehow trapped in the past or at least her mind happened to be. "Help me get it off. Please get it off of me!"

"Baby there is nothing on you." He told her grabbing her hands in order to stop her from hurting herself further. He raised his hands to her lips and kissed the knuckles. "You are not dirty and you are not a slut. Breathe for me baby. I need you to breathe for me."

Alice felt her bottom lip quiver. "If I am not dirty then why was I always sent back? How come nobody ever wanted me until the Cullen's came along? There is something wrong with me Jasper. People must see me for what I really am. How can you be with me Jasper when you must know the truth? I am going to end up like my mother. I am going to be just like her. I'll run you away like she did with my father and then I will end up selling not only myself, but any children we may have together in order to make my life the way I want it. I don't want to be like that. I would rather die first."

Her boyfriend wrapped her up in a blanket before pulling her in to his arms. "Everyone who ever returned you had something wrong inside of them and it had nothing to do with you. They were just too fucked up to have someone as great you love. They weren't ready for such an energetic and amazing woman such as yourself to be a part of their families. Baby I would never let you become that and if I was going to run I would have done it when you decided to make me your personal Barbie whenever you want. The truth is that what happened to you wasn't right nor was it fair. You were just a little girl and you did not deserve this to happen to you. Those men who touched you deserve to die and one day they will get what they deserved. Anyways, darlin' you are perfect. You are sweet,"

He paused and kissed her before continuing with what he had been saying. "You are sexy, smart, funny, and just perfect. I am going to marry you one day and then you will see that you are nothing like your mother. Now I am going to tell Esme that instead of going out she should just order some Chinese takeout. Don't worry; I will make sure that she gets extra eggrolls and plenty of duck sauce. When I come back I want you to be dressed with a smile on your face. Do not make me have to chase those blues away."

Alice smiled softly. Jasper always knew how to make her feel better. "You know what would make me feel better? If you let me get you some new clothes on line I am sure my blues would take a vacation for a while."

"Of course it would my darlin' little Alice." He grinned and quickly went to tell Esme what had happened and explain why they should eat in. He wanted to make it quick because even though Alice was looking better he couldn't be sure she wouldn't fall back in to her breakdown if left alone with her thoughts for too long.

00000000

Edward had been ordered to stay home with Alice while Jasper and his mother went to get dinner for them all. They had made sure it was alright with Alice of course because nobody wanted her to fall back down in to her earlier despair. Edward knocked on her door before sticking his head inside and only entering when she nodded. He was feeling horrible for what he had been doing to her and now he wanted her permission for the littlest thing he did. It would never make up for the things he had been doing, but it was a start.

"I brought you some tea I thought it would help to calm you down." He told her as he handed her the Mickey Mouse coffee cup he had gotten when he went to Disney World with his parents when he was six. As soon as Alice had laid eyes on it she claimed it as hers.

"Thank you." Alice said as she wrapped her robe around her tighter. She was wearing shorts and tank top, but her fluffy orange robe always gave her comfort for some reason. Taking the class of green tea she took a few sips before saying anything else. "You can ask if you want, I know you want to know."

"I am not going to pry in to your private life Alice." The copper haired teen told her as he let his eyes look down towards the floor. Truthfully he wasn't sure he wanted to hear her story because it would make him realize more than he already did that he was no better than those men. Before he knew the truth of her past earlier in the day he had honestly thought what he had been doing to be harmless. He wasn't raping her and he wasn't doing anything like those men had done, but in a sense wasn't it exactly the same thing? Still, if she needed someone to talk to then he would take the punishment of hearing about things he'd rather not since he felt he deserved no less. "If you want to talk to me then that is different. I am willing to listen if you want to talk, but I won't force it out of you."

"I never asked for it you know?" Alice whispered as she leaned her head against his shoulder. He tensed for a moment before wrapping his arm around her shoulder. If she initiated physical contact than that was completely different than him doing it. He wanted to be there for her, but he wanted to be sure she wanted him to be there for her. He had never met anyone who had been molested before and he really did not know how to act around her. Edward was terrified of doing or saying the wrong thing. "I never wanted any of it. I was only a little girl and my mom told me I had to do it. She said bad people would take me away if I didn't do it. The truth is my mother was a gambler and still is from the letter I get once a year from my lawyer. She got in to a lot of trouble and the only way to repay the debt was to let men use me. It helped her pay her debts and helped get her the life she always wanted. She never wanted me and so she used me to get the life she always wished she had."

Edward listened to the pixie like girls story and his heart broke for her. He had thought having heard about her being taken by the state he really thought she had just had a mother who maybe didn't take proper care of her or maybe a mother who had hit her. He never ever expected that she had been molested. To be truthful he knew things like that happened and yet in his mind because of the life he had lived he never really thought it could happen to someone he cared about and he did care about Alice.

"No child should ever have to go through that Alice and I am sorry it happened to you." Her adopted brother told her as he reached out to take her bandaged hands in his. Esme had done her best to clean the wounds and fix them up. His mother was no doctor, but she had done pretty well though Carlisle would reassess the damage as soon as he got home or early the next morning if everyone happened to be asleep since he was working late. "How are your hands?"

"Better." Alice said with a small smile as she stood up. "Thank you for listening to me. I know that you probably had better things to be doing than listening to your sister as she has a breakdown. I had been getting better with the help of my therapist, but I guess what Mike did to me today was cause for me to have a setback. My therapist is going to be so upset. She had said I was making progress yet I knew that I would have setbacks. I guess I was just hoping that I would be able to start over completely you know?"

He nodded in sympathy. "Well you can start over Alice. I can't say I understand what you went through, but I know that it must have been tough. I can tell you that this had made you a stronger person and I am proud of the person you have become. You are a Cullen now Alice and we Cullen's stick together. If you ever need or want to talk then I will be here for you."

Alice smiled wide and threw her arms around him. She kissed his cheek softly never noticing the awestruck look on his face. "I love you Edward. I am really glad I got to meet you and become a part of your family."

TBC…

**AN: I know this was not the best chapter, but I am tired and had a really long day today. I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving. I think this chapter came out good even if it is not my best. Anyways, I would love to hear your thoughts and I will update as soon as I can. In the next chapter I was thinking of Edward and Jasper hanging out for the day and then Alice hanging out with Rosalie Hale and becoming friends with her. What do you think?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Alice could not believe that her therapist had suggested group therapy. It wasn't that the tiny girl had anything against other people with problems such as hers, but she would rather not talk about her problems with others. She had been forced to have group therapy back in the group home and the kids always made fun of her once she told her story. She was finally getting a new start with the Cullen's and she was pretty sure that some of the kids here would be from school and the last thing she needed was for everyone from school to know the truth about her past. They already thought her to be a freak, so what would they think of her once they learned the truth of what happened to her when she was a child? Alice did not think for one second that anyone would abide the rule which stated what is talked about in group stays in group. She was pretty sure most of the kids here wouldn't follow the rule because it gave them something to talk about with their friends and family.

The group of teens was still gathering and Alice looked up when she heard someone come sit next to her. It was a beautiful blond girl she recognized from school to be named Rosalie Hale. The girl turned her attention to Alice. "You are Alice Brandon right? I saw you at school with the new boy Jasper and Edward Cullen. I heard someone new would be joining group, but I never figured it could be you. I mean the Cullen's are like perfect so shouldn't any kids they adopt be perfect to?"

"Who says I'm not?" Alice challenged while crossing her arms.

Rosalie smirked and crossed her arms as well. "If you were perfect then you wouldn't be here of all places. Do you think I come here for the hell of it? If I wasn't forced to be here then I wouldn't fucking be here. I don't know what they think they are going to accomplish by grouping us together and forcing us to talk. None of these people really know me and I am damn sure none of them want to take the time to get to know the real me. The other kids just want to see that there are people who are more fucked up than they are."

The smaller girl with spiky hair nodded in agreement. "I have to agree with you on that. I mean these doctors think that they know what we went through when they do not have any idea. They have no idea how we feel and they certainly do not care about us. We are just another pay check for them. I could write a book with all the diagnosis they have given me. I think with each new thing they diagnosis me having they get a raise."

"I bet you I can beat you in that category." Rosalie laughed lightly. "I have post-traumatic stress disorder, I am bi-polar, I have severe depression, and I suffer from anxiety. I could start a pharmacy with all the pills they have me hopped up on."

"Oh I have you beat!" Alice grinned and clapped her hands together once. "Not only do I have post-traumatic stress disorder, depression, and anxiety, but I have abandonment issues, insomnia, and sometimes I suffer from delusions caused by my flashbacks. I am also a suicide risk if I fall in to one of my bouts of depression."

"Me to!" The tall blond stated with a voice full of fake enthusiasm. "Finally we are getting someone interesting in group. I thought I was the only fucked up one here. I mean everyone else is kind of boring. You see Jane over there? She is a junkie with no particular poison since she loves them all. Tonight is all high on crack because she is biting her nails. If she was on pills she would be laughing and meth makes her violent. She is only sixteen and has been in rehab fourteen times. Her parents are rich and they refuse to have her institutionalized because they are afraid the news will get out. Her twin brother Alec who is next to her is a man whore and I mean that literally. He fucks anyone and anything for a dollar. It's his way of saying fuck you to his parents. Demetri is in to self-mutilation. Everyone thinks he is suicidal, but the truth is that he is an artist and he feels his body is his best canvas. In reality he is probably one of the sanest people here. Kate who is in the corner is a hoarder. She started when she was seventeen and lost a baby. It got so bad in a year that her parents told her she either had to get help or they would throw her out and that is why she is here."

"You seem to know a lot about the people here." Alice said in a matter of fact tone. "You seem pretty sane in my opinion. Do you mind me asking why you are here?"

"You are going to find out anyways since they make us say it at the beginning of each session like they think we will forget or something." Rose said with a bitter edge to her words. You could tell that whatever happened to her was not something she liked retelling on a weekly basis. "When I was four-teen I was gang raped, beaten, and left for dead by my boyfriend Royce King and his friends. My parents couldn't stand to look at me especially after I tried to slit my own wrists. They sent me to live with my aunt and her two daughters. When I tried to overdose on sleeping pills I was sent here after I left the hospital. I hadn't known the rape left me pregnant until the doctor told me my overdose had caused a miscarriage. They don't think I will ever be able to have children again."

Alice frowned sadly before deciding to share her story. "My dad left when I was just a baby and when he left he left my mother in debt. She used to have sex with men for money, but then she realized she would get more if she sold me. I am guessing you don't need the details of what happened."

Rosalie sighed and adjusted her seat so she was now facing Alice. "Men are monsters and thank you for sparing me the details. I'm sorry you had to go through that. Hey would you like to get some coffee after group? I think you and I could be friends and truth be told I could a real friend and not those girls in school who pretend to care about me. I know they only hang around me since they know my parents have money."

The smaller girl smiled brightly and hugged Rosalie who tensed at first before awkwardly hugging back. "I would love to be your friend Rosalie. How about after coffee we hit the mall? I can even call my brothers and make them meet us there so that they can carry our bags for us!"

"You have a deal." The blond teen said with a genuine smile as the group leader called for silence. She grinned at Alice once more before reverting to her usual scowl.

00000000

Jasper found himself in the basement as he waited for Alice to come home from group therapy. He wasn't exactly sure why he had come down here of all places, but he had. What he found surprised him because usually basements were full of junk or things they did not have room for in the main parts of house or sometimes they were turned in to game rooms of some kind. Jasper found neither of these things when he entered the basement. What he found was a music room. There was a piano, a few guitars, a keyboard; a piano, a harp, and a very expensive looking drum set. A stereo took up the biggest wall in the back complete with shelves of CD's.

Slowly the honey blond made his way over to the CD player before plugging it in and putting a Metallica CD in and pressing play. He surfed through the songs until he found one he recognized before making his way over to the drums and taking a seat on the stool as he grabbed up the sticks. It had been a long time since he played the drums and he would probably be rusty, but still he wanted to do it anyways. Only Alice knew he had a passion for the drums since he had never felt the need to tell anyone else.

Hesitantly he banged out the first few notes of music before once again getting a feel for it and putting his whole heart in to his playing. By the time the third song came on he was bobbing his head to the beat and unaware that someone had come down the stairs until he heard Edward clapping as the third song finished. "I didn't know you played drums."

"I haven't for years." The honey blond admitted as he set the drum sticks down on top of the snare drum. "When I was a kid my neighbor had a drum set he kept in the yard and he would let me play. I never had any real training or anything like that. It was just a way to get my frustrations with life out. The group home didn't have drums and I doubt they would have let me play even if they did."

"Well you are really good." His adopted brother said as he made his way over to the keyboard. "I tried to learn when I was younger, but I am more for the piano and keyboard. Hey do you want to try a song together?"

Jasper shrugged and slid the rings on his fingers off and in to his pants pocket. They got in the way when he was trying to play. "You can choose the song. I don't use sheet music and usually just follow the beat as I hear it."

Edward nodded and slipped in a Helix CD before skipping to the song 'Deep Cuts The Knife' and rushing over to the keyboard clicking it on. He and Jasper started playing the song together and they even started singing. Neither boy would have thought the other would even know who Helix was and yet they were pleasantly surprised. Jasper was grinning as he beat on the drums and Edward couldn't help it when he smiled as well. He was actually having a good time making music in the basement with Jasper. Maybe his adopted brother wasn't a total loss after all.

Once the song was done Jasper stood up to turn the CD player off. "Esme was not exaggerating when she said you had musical talent. We should start a band and have Alice sing. Alice is a really good singer even if she doesn't sing in front of many people."

"We could call ourselves 100 Monkeys or something equally as catchy." The bronze haired teen joked. "The only problem I see is that Alice may not like all the fan girls throwing themselves at us, though I figure that you wouldn't like all the men coming on to her either."

He made sure not to mention how he would react if anyone ever hit on the tiny teen girl. He would probably lose his entire cool demeanor. Thinking about Alice seemed to dim the calm atmosphere and Edward quickly pushed her out of his mind. He wanted to try and bond with his brother and if he allowed thoughts of Alice to fill his brain then he would remember that Alice and Jasper were together and that he hated Jasper because of this.

"I am sure we would be a hit in under a year." Jasper laughed not noticing the change in the atmosphere. He got up and headed for the stairs before turning to look at his adopted brother. "I was going to go to the arcade in the mall and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me? Alice is supposed to call after she is ready to come home and I thought we could probably hang out until then."

"Sure we can do that." Edward agreed because he knew that he would be allowed to see Alice sooner if he went with Jasper instead of waiting at home. Something popped in to his head as he realized she should have been back and hour ago. "Did her group therapy run late or something?"

The scarred male shook his head as they made their way up the staircase. "No, she texted me telling she met a girl in therapy she was going to have coffee with and then go to the mall. I am hoping that the caffeine works its way out of her system by then. Alice on a caffeine high is not something that you want to see trust me."

TBC…

**AN: I know this chapter was different that the others, but I thought Alice needed a friend and Rosalie popped in to my mind. I also wanted Edward to see that he and Jasper did have some things in common. In the next chapter do you want to see a flashback and if yes what of? Or do you want a creepy Edward moment or an Alice and Jasper moment? Let me know what you want to see. Also let me know if you liked this chapter or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Edward was surprised to find Alice not in her room when he went to check on her. He had been doing better with his creeper moments in his opinion. Last night all he had done was check on and the only physical contact was a kiss to her for-head. He hadn't lay next to her or touched her inappropriately and he hadn't stayed to watch her like some pervert. The bronze haired teen really was trying to be better and be her brother. There were moments when he would slip of course, but in his mind any progress at all was better than none. Plus, he had been doing a lot of thinking and if he couldn't see her as a brother then he wanted to be the kind of man she could fall for. He wanted to be the kind of man she could love when Jasper finally showed his true colors and they broke up. Which he was pretty sure they would end up doing because he couldn't stand to believe otherwise.

He had spent time with Jasper the other day, but just because they had a moment of fun together he was not stupid enough to believe that his adopted brother was an absolute good guy. He had been doing some digging in to Jasper's past especially the trouble he had gotten in to as a teen. Edward wanted to see for himself if Jasper was good enough for Alice after reading what he had found he realized that Jasper was a bad seed. What did Alice even see in the scarred boy who had been booked for DUI's, fighting, and even stealing? Did she not see that she deserved better than a delinquent when she had someone who would do anything for her? Edward would do anything for her to look at him in the same way she looked at Jasper.

He found her sitting outside on the porch steps wrapped in a blanket. He went outside to sit down next to her. For a few seconds he didn't say anything and just looked up at the stars with her. "They truly are beautiful when you take the time to study them. I have a telescope in my room if you would like to take a closer look. Maybe I can show you some of the constellations?"

Alice smiled and stood up slowly. She had just been trying to gather her thoughts, but maybe it would be good to get away from her thoughts for a little bit. "I'd like that very much my favorite brother. I don't really know any of the constellations, but when I was a kid Jasper and I would sit outside on the second floor balcony and we would make up our own constellations or make up stories we could tell using the stars."

Edward placed his hand on her back as he led her up the stairs and in the direction of his room. He opened the door and walked her over to the telescope hanging out the window. After positioning it just right and making sure he had the lens in the right setting he motioned for her to look. "You see that grouping of stars? That is Andromeda which can be translated to Princess of Ethiopia or the Chained Lady. Remind me one day to tell you the story of Andromeda."

"I'll be sure to do that." The tiny teen said as she pointed to a cluster of stars which made no define outline to Edward's eyes, yet apparently Alice her own way of looking at certain things. "I think that bunch looks like Medusa. I see you are skeptic, but take a closer look and you will see her too."

"Okay I guess I can try." He said while staring at the large grouping of stars. In his opinion they looked like just a bunch of shining dots. He saw no pattern. With a frown of concentration he tried narrowing his green eyes until they were nothing other than small slits and when that failed to work he crossed his eye and still he could not see what she saw. "I don't see it Ali-cat I'm sorry."

"You're not looking hard enough." His adopted sister chastised as she pulled him down by the arm she was kneeling slightly and almost the same height of her. She stood behind him and pointed to three of the smallest stars first. "You see those make up here head and that," He pointed to a group of about ten randomly placed stars next which he supposed could be a body if you looked at it sideways. "make up her body and then the softer rays of light above the three stars which made her head are her crazy snake hair. See how each one has a star right above it? I think that is the head of each snake."

"You see the world different than those around you Alice." Edward concluded as he stood up and looked down at her. His breath caught in his throat when smiled at him and he couldn't help it when he brushed his fingers lightly across her cheek. "Never let anyone tell you that you are anything other than unique. You truly are one of a kind Alice."

Alice was shocked and a little frightened at the way her adopted brother was looking at her. It was the same kind of look that Jasper gave her right when he was about to kiss. Yet there was no way that Edward could see her like that is there? She wracked her brain for an answer and when he leaned in slightly she backed up. Maybe he had just gotten caught up in the moment. Yes, that had to be what happened and now she needed to snap him back to reality.

"It is nice of you to say that Edward." She replied truthfully as she headed towards the door. "It really is nice to be seen as someone other than a freak. Oh because I am an awesome sister I have set you up with date for this Friday's dinner! I invited Rosalie Hale over and wouldn't you know it? Mom thought she would make a great date for you since Bella is going to be here with Jasper and I have a sort of mock date myself."

His head snapped up. "You have a date? With who?"

"Jacob Black." She replied with a huge grin. At his confused expression she explained. "I know everyone at school knows he is gay, but his dad doesn't and either do our parents so he is the perfect not quite a date. It was his idea actually. We are in math class together and well he is quickly becoming a friend of mine. He knows the truth about Jasper and I as well. I didn't want you to feel left out so I got you a date as well! You can thank me when you are married to her with lots of adopted babies."

She was gone before the green eyed boy could say anything. What had just happened? He had been leaning in to kiss her despite his brains warnings and then he suddenly had a date with another woman? This was not at all how he had planned for this whole thing to go. He gritted teeth at the thought of yet another obstacle in his way when it came to getting the one girl he wanted. He would have to step up his plans if he ever had a shot of making Alice realize her destiny was to be with him.

00000000

Jasper was reading in his room when Alice poked her head inside after knocking once. With a smile the honey blond opened his arms after setting his book on the night table and she practically jumped on him as she kissed all over his face. "I was afraid you would be asleep Jazz. I would have been here earlier, but I was outside and then Edward came out too and we looked at the stars through his telescope. I didn't want to be rude and leave right away so I stayed for a few minutes longer than I probably needed to."

She did not want to bring up the kiss because she was afraid of how Jasper would react. It was most likely nothing and Alice did not want to cause problems if she was imagining things. Instead she lay down next to him and caressed his cheek with the palm of her before she decided to bring up a subject which had been on her mind for a few weeks. "Jasper you know that I love you and I know you are always worried about me not being ready for the next step in our relationship, but I want to give my virginity to you. I think we have waited long enough and I know you are afraid of hurting, but I know you won't."

"Alice-"Her scarred boyfriend started to interrupt, but she would not let him.

"Look I know that I won't be your first because you were with that girl Maria when I was fostered for a month and you were angry because I didn't write, but now you know they wouldn't let me. The family thought they would be able to make me the perfect daughter if they cut all my ties with the past which included you. Anyways, that is not the point, you know I am not angry with you for being with her because you were upset and lonely and she was there. There is no reason we can't be together now Jasper." Alice felt her bottom lip quiver as tears filled her eyes when she wondered if not for the first time maybe there was a deeper reason as to why Jasper didn't want to be with her physically. "Is-is it because I am technically not a virgin? Well I guess I am because I never wanted what was done to me, but is that the reason Jasper? Does it make you sick to think of of-"

"Alice you know that I would never think that about you. I just want things to be perfect for you and not because you feel threatened because of Bella. I told you that I don't feel anything for her." Her boyfriend placed his finger to her lips before pulling it away and kissing her. He let her thread her fingers in his hair as he did the same to her. He knew she wanted this and he wanted to give it to her. He so badly wanted to give Alice what she wanted, but he wanted her to be absolutely sure that this is what she really wanted. "I need you to be a hundred percent sure you ready Ali. I can wait for as long as you need and you know it. I have waited this long haven't I? For the record Maria wasn't anything specially and I don't consider being with her my first time. Maybe my first time fucking, but my first time making love is going to be with you when you are ready."

"I am ready now." Alice replied stubbornly as she let her hands trail up his bare chest. "I can't think of a time that would be better than now. I swear Jasper I am not doing this because of Bella. I am doing this because I love you and I want to take our relationship to the next level."

Jasper started kissing her neck as he let his hands slide up the back of her night shirt after he pushed her robe down her shoulders. "I love you darlin' and if this is what you want then you know that I want it as well."

The small pale female climbed on top of him and raked her nails down his chest lightly. She bit his bottom lip teasingly when suddenly the smoke alarm went off and Edward could be heard screaming 'fire!' from downstairs. Both hurriedly jumped to their feet as they scrambled to get all their clothes back on properly before they bolted out the door. Lucky Carlisle and Esme didn't come out of their room until Jasper and Alice were already halfway down the stairs. They were met with flames coming from the kitchen and Edward coughing as he made his way in to the living room.

"What happened?" Carlisle demanded to know as he ushered everyone towards the door. The stove and counters were on fire and he didn't want to risk anyone being hurt. It would be better to call the fire department or wait until his family was safe outside before he came in and tried to use the fire extinguisher, though he was pretty sure that the fire was too far gone to be contained without the help of professional fire fighters.

"I came downstairs to get a drink of water and it was already started. I tried to put it out, but I couldn't." Edward stated as he and the others were hurried outside by his father. He noticed Jasper giving him a funny look, yet he did not let it bother him because there was no way that Jasper could possibly know the truth.

Esme let her hands fly to her mouth. "Oh I must have left the stove on! If any you have been hurt I never would be able to forgive myself."

The bronze haired teen could not look his mother in the eye when he hugged her. "It's okay mom, nobody was hurt. We all make mistakes."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter. People wanted to see creepy Edward, an Alice and Edward moment, and a Jasper and Alice moment so I tried to put all of them together. I hope that you all approve of how I went about it. In the next chapter you will see more of Edward and maybe some Jasper realizing that Edward set the fire. He starts to do a little searching of his own and he realizes Edward is not as good as he wants everyone to think. Let me know if you want to see that or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

There was something strange going on with Edward of this Jasper had absolutely no doubt in his mind. There were some things that were just not adding up right in his mind. Take the night of the fire for example. He had been in the kitchen with Esme helping her bring things out to the table and he had watched her shut off the stove. He remembered because she had a habit of double checking everything and when she went to turn it off for a second time he had to remind her she had already done it. Jasper knew she had not had the opportunity or a reason to go back in to the kitchen to restart the fire so how had it come to be?

That was one question he hoped to answer as he examined the half burned kitchen. The fire department took Edward's word that the stove had been on because they had no reason to suspect he would lie. Why would Edward Cullen, son of the good doctor Edward lie about such a thing? Yes, that was a good question indeed. Why would Edward feel the need to lie and if he had started the fire as Jasper suspected what caused him to do so? The timing seemed to perfect in his mind because if the stove had been left on then the fire should have started hours before and not at the exact moment he and Alice had agreed be together physically. It just did not add up in the scarred males mind.

Crouching down Jasper examined what was left of the counter. What had remained of the stove had been removed earlier in the day since Carlisle and Esme had paid for someone to come in and fix the kitchen up. This would be the only time Jasper would have to examine the scene of the fire before everything was torn out to start rebuilding. He knew that this one is one chance to figure out what the hell was going before it was too late. Running his hands over the burned countertop he felt pieces flake away and on to the floor. The smell of smoke was still heavy in the air even though the windows had been open for two days.

His pale hands glided over the countertop feeling for anything out of the ordinary when he spotted something in the corner of his eye. Moving his hands from the top of the counter he reached out to pick up a used match from the floor. It was half hidden under a piece of burned tile so he was not surprised everyone had missed it. The stove was electric and not gas so why would a used match be lying around? Nobody in the house smoked so that theory was quickly tossed out of the metaphorical window almost as soon as it had popped in to his mind. This was getting stranger and stranger by the second. It was obvious someone had set the fire and if it wasn't him or Alice and he knew it wasn't Carlisle and Esme, then that meant it had to be Edward, but why would his adopted brother endanger his family like this? What could cause him snap and set his house on fire. What reason would he have to want everyone out of the house and that had to be the purpose because if he had wanted them dead he would not have warned them about the fire and instead left them all to burn to death.

Jasper heard footsteps quickly approaching and stood up stuffing the used match in his pocket. He turned around just in time to see his adopted brother come in to the room and stop dead at the sight of Jasper. It was obvious he had been on a mission and had not planned on running in to the older teen male. His green eyes dropped to the floor moments before looking for the match he would not find since his brother found it first. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid he forgot about the match. He was just lucky nobody had found it. Maybe it had gotten stuck on one of the fire fighters shoes and now he would no longer have to worry about it any longer.

"What are you doing in here?" Edward spit out quickly trying to remember that he had to hide his hate for Jasper. His new brother could know anything had changed and he most definitely could not find out about the bronze haired males feelings for Alice. "I just came in to make sure my coffee cup hadn't been forgotten when mom packed all the dishes up and moved them in to the dining room until the kitchen is all fixed up. Are you making sure your cup survives the small move as well?"

"Actually I was just looking around." The honey blond stated as he motioned around to all the burn damage with is hands. He kept his eyes trained on his adopted brother's face looking for any signs of deceit. "It is a miracle that we all made it out without harm. So many things could have gone wrong and if you didn't go downstairs to get some water then we all could have died. You saved all of our lives _brother _and I do not think I have thanked you for doing that yet."

Maybe Edward was one of those people who had to be in the spotlight and so they did bad things so they could end the up the hero and get the credit they thought they deserved. Still that did not make since because if it were true then this wouldn't be the first thing Edward had done. There should be a trail of bad things following him if he was that kind of person and yet all the digging Jasper had been doing came up with nothing. Edward Cullen was one of the annoyingly perfect people with not one bad thing on their records.

Jasper had a few friends he had gained over the years when he would get in to trouble for one thing or another. They were the types of people who knew he was a good kid and just had a rough life. They were the type of people he strived to be one day. Anyways, the few friends in high places he had met over the years had only reinforced the fact that Edward Cullen had never done anything to make someone think he would have any reason to set this fire.

"I was lucky." Edward stated not sure he liked the way Jasper was looking at him. "Well since it looks like my coffee cup is safe I think I am going to go and do some homework. I got an extension for a English paper because of the fire and I would like to get a head start on that if you don't mind."

Suddenly Jasper got an idea. He knew he needed to find out if Edward had any matches matching the kind he had found and since he was working on a science project where he would be blowing up a volcano he thought asking his adopted brother for a set of matches would not seem all that suspicious. "All this talk of reminds me that I wanted to see if you had any matches. I need to give my volcano a test run and I don't have matches or a lighter. Do you have something I could use? I really need an A on this project or my whole grade average will fall."

The bronze haired teen hesitated for only a moment. At first he thought for sure Jasper knew his secret, but that would be impossible because unless Jasper could read minds then there was no way he would know the truth about the fire. Edward told himself he was just being paranoid. "Yeah I have some matches left over for when I need to use my candles during a blackout. We get them a lot in the summer and spring because of thunderstorms. Follow me and I'll give you some. If you need help then all you have to do is ask. I help Alice with her homework all the time. Where is she by the way? I wanted to see if she wanted to go to the carnival in town tonight. I thought it would be something she may enjoy."

"She is at Rosalie's house for a little while. They went shopping together after therapy as a way to cool down. We are going to the carnival together later, but you are free to join us if you want. Maybe you can call Rosalie and invite her along since dinner went well the other night. This could be the second date you guys share." Jasper said wanting to test a theory.

As soon as he said that he and Alice would be attending the carnival together he saw Edward's eyes darken with bitter jealousy. He'd been suspicious for a while now with the way Edward would look at her, but he tried to ignore it and now he knew the truth. If the matches Edward gave him matched the one in his pocket then the horrible theory would be truth and Jasper would have to sit down and do some serious thinking. If Edward had thing for Alice and was willing to set a fire to keep he and Alice apart well things could quickly become dangerous. Maybe Edward really was unstable and nobody knew before now because nobody wanted to see it.

"I may just tag along with you guys as a third wheel." Edward chimed in knocking Jasper from his thoughts. "I am not sure Rosalie would be in to this kind of thing and as I tried to tell Alice we didn't exactly hit it off. She called me a pussy for playing the piano and I really don't want to find love with someone who can't appreciate the things I love. You didn't see me telling her that fixing cars was more of a guy's hobby than a woman's did you?"

The scarred male just nodded as he followed Edward up the stairs. He slipped his left hand in to pocket and wrapped his fingers around his Swiss army knife. He always kept it with him expect when at school since it was a weapon and he could be expelled for having it. He'd had it with him constantly considering Esme pulled them out of the school until the principle decided to apologize. Jasper wanted to have the weapon close in case his new green eyed brother finally lost it completely. There was something in his eyes that said if pushed he could go off the edge and do something dangerous and completely life threatening. Jasper wasn't stupid and he was planning to be prepared in case the worse happened.

Edward opened a drawer and riffled through before pulling out a pack of used matches. He didn't even realize it was the same pack he used to start the fire with. He tossed them to his new older brother before sitting down at his desk to work on his homework. "There you go man and if you need more then all you have to do is ask. Let me know when you are Alice decide to go to the carnival because I would love to go as well. I'll probably call and see if Bella wants to go as well. Maybe I will invite Angela and Ben as well. It could be a group thing and since it is going to be a group thing I will invite Rosalie as well."

"Sounds good." Jasper stated catching the matches before leaving the room and heading back to his own.

Once he was in his room he locked the door feeling very glad he took the time to install his new lock the other day. Sitting down on his bed he pulled out the used match and opened the little match book. To his horror the broken match fit perfectly with the tiny bit of stick left in the match book. It was pretty obvious the match which had set the fire came from this and the book belonged to his brother. Dropping both things to the floor he looked at the door thinking of his newest brother and how he caught him red handed though nobody would believe him if he told the truth. Well Alice would, but there wasn't anything she could do.

"Gotcha." He mumbled as he stood up went to place the matches in his drawer. He would keep them safe for it he needed them later on as proof. Now all he had to do was keep a closer eye on Edward and make sure Alice remained safe. He would wait a bit to see how this played out before he said anything.

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter. I kind of wanted Jasper to put the pieces together and realize hey Edward is not what we all think. I hope that you all agree with me on this. Let me know if you all liked this or not and in the next chapter would you like to see the carnival?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Edward was positively fuming later that night at the carnival. He had hoped that making this a group thing he may be able to separate Alice and Jasper somewhat, but the pair seemed to be attached at the hip. Was just him or was Jasper being more openly affectionate with the small female? It was almost as if he were trying to taunt Edward by saying 'ha ha she is mine' and doing whatever he could to keep his bronze haired brother away from his girl. It was like a silent tug of war had started and Alice had unwillingly become the rope. She had no idea what was going on. The only thing she knew was that Jasper and Edward were splitting her time evenly and it was starting to make her tired jumping back and forth between going on the rides and playing games.

"Oh look they have candied apples!" Alice squealed in excitement since it was one of her favorite carnival treats. "Does anyone else want one?"

"I'll get one with you." Edward said quickly before Jasper could get the chance to jump in and monopolize her time once again. "I usually get one every year and it is one of the few times I eat anything candy related. I am not usually one for sweets since they can rot your teeth."

"That is why you brush your teeth so you won't have to worry about cavities." She replied before kissing Jasper's cheek and telling the others they would meet up with them in a half hour at the games because there was going to be a guy right near there who did magic tricks. As the others headed off she bounced over with Edward towards the candied apples. "It is nice to see you doing normal teen stuff. You never go out with friends nor do you do anything fun. I was afraid that I may have to pull your teeth in order to get you to anything fun related. You need to loosen up or you will never find joy in life."

The bronze haired teen frowned as he ordered two candied applies with extra caramel. While they were waiting he turned to face her and leaned against the counter. Did Alice really think he was boring? "That isn't true at all. I do plenty of things which can be considered fun."

"Oh yeah?" She challenged with a raised eyebrow clearly not believing him. "Name one thing."

"I like to read." He said with a smile thinking he had won.

"Boring!" His adopted sister chirped with a laugh. "Try again or are you giving in and admitting I am right?"

Edward narrowed his eyes. "I like to watch television."

Alice set her arm on the counter and then placed her chin in her palm and closed her eyes before letting out a fake snore and then jumping back up with a grin. "Oh I am sorry you must have put me to sleep with all this talk of boring things. You watch nature documentaries and that is defined as learning and so it is crossed off the fun list."

"Well I like to spend time with you so are you going to claim that is boring as well? If you are it says a lot about your self-esteem." The green eyed male told her with a smug smile knowing there was no way she would argue with that. When the apples were ready he handed Alice hers. "Here you go my lady."

"Thank you and it doesn't count. I mean I can't help it if I am fun to be around." She paused to take a bite of her apple and had no idea her brother was staring at her so intently. She was too focused on her candied treat.

Edward could not seem take his eyes off of her. The way her pouty lips bit in to her caramel apple had him hard in an instant and he had to turn away from her partly to hide the evidence. He could only imagine the things she could do to him if she wanted to and god did he want her to. He could picture them together as he took her behind one of the games booth. Her short orange tutu with black spandex shorts underneath would be way too easy to get around and her lace up black and orange corset top with no straps would be a piece of cake as well. All he would have to do was tug on one of the lace strings and no more corset top in the way. He would let her leave her knee high leather boots on because he found them rather sexy.

Just as his fantasy got to the point where he was about to taste the sweet flavor of her lips she snapped him out of it by poking him in the chest to get his attention. He shook his head and tried to focus on her. "They have a piercing tent! Oh I have wanted to get another one in each ear. Hey you should get one Edward. I bet you would look really good with a stud in your ear like Jasper. What do you say? Want to get stabbed with a needle together?"

The bronze haired teen widened his eyes for dramatic affect. "I do not do piercings or tattoo's Ali-cat. I would look stupid."

"Please? I will take back my comment about you never having fun if you do this with me." She pouted and gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

Edward hesitated as he thought this over. Would getting an earring make her like him more? She seemed to like daring guys if Jasper was any indication. What could it really hurt? If he didn't like it then he would just remove it later on and the hole would heal over with no lasting effects. "Okay fine, I will get my ear pierced, but I am only getting one."

"Yes!" The small girl cheered grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the tent. "Just think of it like getting a shot at the doctors. It is only a little pin prick of pain and then it is over. Do you want a skull like Jasper has? Ooh! Maybe they have a little book that would be adorable."

"I hate getting shots." He complained as they disappeared inside the tent. Oh he knew without a doubt he was so going to regret this later on, but it was for Alice and he would do anything for her.

00000000

Exactly at the time they agreed to meet Jasper was relieved to see Edward and Alice show up. He had been worried that maybe his new brother had gone off the deep end and hurt her. He wouldn't put it past someone who had started a fire in a fit of jealousy. He noticed Edward rubbing his ear and a shiny silver apple piercing at the top of his right lobe. His eyes shifter to Alice and he saw her with two little stars added to the top of each ear. Soon she would have more piercings than ears showing, not that he minded because he thought she looked beautiful either way.

"I won you some Ali." The honey blond told her as he pulled out a gold and silver necklace with a metal Tinker Belle hanging from the center. He quickly helped her put it on over the choker Edward had gotten her for her birthday. She always wore it and this would be something she wore all the time as well. "The show is about to start. I was going to come looking for you because I didn't want you to miss it. I heard that he is going to be working with fire. Edward that is going to interest you since you seem to like fire."

Green eyes snapped up to stare at Jasper in astonishment. What was Jasper playing at? What did he know? He decided the best course of action would be remaining calm. "I suppose I like it as much as any other element. It should make the show interesting at the very least."

"Yeah," Angela chimed in from her seat on the bleachers next to Ben. Rosalie had gone off to hang out with Emmett McCarty who had been flirting with her all night long and Bella was sitting next to a space she had reserved for Jasper. "Last year all they had was a dog that could do tricks. This promises to be much more entertaining."

Everyone grew quiet as they took their seats. Alice sat on one side between Jasper and Edward and on the other side Bella sat next to Jasper with Angela and Ben next to her. The lights in the tent dimmed and the magician appeared and started his show. He did a few simple tricks and called up people from the audience to help him. Once he even called up Edward who was about to refuse until called him a chicken.

Walking on the stage he stood nervously as the magician told him to open his mouth. He did so without complaint even though he was nervous. After a long speech the guy told Edward to blow on a match. When he did the match magically lit on fire and everyone clapped as he was told he go back to his seat.

"See Ali he does have a way with fire." Jasper mumbled when his adopted brother came back to his with a small smile.

"How was that for doing something fun?" Edward asked the small pixie like girl as he chose to ignore Jaspers comment.

"You are learning." She told him with a smile as they all turned their attention back to the show.

It was about ten minutes later when Edward felt as if something was off. He turned his head slightly to glance at Alice and he was appalled to see the honey blonds hand on her thigh. How dare Jasper touch and in public? Did he have no common decency? He shouldn't be feeling her up as if she were some piece of meat. He felt his hands clench at his side in anger. All he wanted to do was punch Jasper in his arrogant jaw and hopefully break it. He could feel his breathing become erratic as he watched the same hand inch up her leg as the long pale fingers teased the skin showing between her boots and the bottom of her shorts.

When the show was over he stood up quickly and grabbed Alice by the hand needing to get her away from Jasper. She would have more fun with him anyways he would make sure of it. "Come on little sister they are having music in the football field and since I braved a needle for you I think you the least you can do is dance with me for a while.

Alice was startled at how quickly he pulled her away and looked to Jasper and Bella who were both following them. "Wow you must really love to dance because the speed you are dragging me there would rival even that of a Cheetah. I am sure the music will still be going once we get there so you can slow down before you cause me to slip and twist my ankle. I do not think we would get much dancing done if that happened."

Bella grabbed Jasper's hand knowing this would be a great chance to get closer to him and get one step closer to her goal of getting him in to bed. "I am not much of a dancer, but maybe you could show me a few steps?"

Jasper nodded even though he kept his gaze on Edward and Alice. He would make sure to keep and even closer eye on them because Edward looked as if he wanted to kill someone. "Sure Bella I could do that. I am not much of a dancer, but I do a few steps thanks to Alice."

TBC…

**AN: Not the best chapter ever, but I think that it turned out alright. Let me know if you agree or not. In the next chapter Jasper and Edward get in to an argument and Edward actually threatens Jasper. Then Bella talks to Alice and asks for advice on how to get Jasper to notice her. Talk about awkward. I put a preview on the bottom so check it out.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**What the hell were you doing last night during the magic show?" "I thought you and Alice were trying to be discreet about your relationship?"**

"**She is my girlfriend and if I want to be affectionate with her then I can."**

"**You were on a date with Bella."**

"**Bella and I are just friends."**

"**Does she know that?"**

"**What the fuck is your problem?" "Alice and I are together. I am allowed to touch her if I want."**

"**Alice is still a kid and doesn't know what she wants. She doesn't need you taking advantage of that."**

**AND**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hi Alice, it is Bella and I was wondering if I could talk to you?"**

"**Sure, what did you want to talk about?"**

"**Jasper."**

"**What about him?"**

"**How do I get him to notice me?"**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Alice was resting on her bed listening to the Ipod Carlisle and Esme had gotten her when she first came to live with them. Her head was bobbing to the music as she thought about how much fun she had had the night before. Part of her wished she had gotten the chance to dance with Jasper, but Bella monopolized her time as Edward did with her. Still, she'd had a great time and was hoping that maybe they would be able to do more group outings in the future. It felt nice to fit in for the first time in her life.

A buzzing next to her hip had the small pixie like girl pulling out her earphones as she picked up her cellphone and looked at a number she did not recognize. Clicking the accept button she held the small purple and pink device to her ear curious as to who would be calling her. Rosalie's name would have shown up had it been her as would Angela's. "Hello?"

The line cracked a bit before Alice heard a very familiar voice. Of the few people she expected to call her Bella Swan had not been on that list. "Hi Alice, it is Bella and I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

For a second the small girl frowned because she was pretty sure that no matter how this conversation played out it would be awkward. She and Bella did not exactly see eye to eye. Bella usually had some rude comment or joke to make about her and it was obvious she resented Alice for being so close to Jasper. The only reason they were even civil to each other was because of the honey blond. Alice really had tried being friends with the other girl, but Bella wanted nothing to do with her and so this phone call came as a surprise.

"Sure, what did you want to talk about?" She replied sitting up and turning her Ipod off. Standing up she went to her closet and started to set out her clothes for later in the day when she planned to play chess with Edward. He was adamant that he would be able to teach her and she wanted to appear smart so she would have to wear and outfit that make her look sophisticated. She was hoping if she looked smart then maybe that would throw her adopted brother off of his game and she could end up winning. Bragging rights would be awesome.

"Jasper." Bella told her simply as if that one word would be enough to convey what she wanted.

Hearing her loves name the crazy little teen froze. She had been hoping she wouldn't have to talk to Bella about Jasper. It was weird because all she wanted to do was keep Bella far far away and yet she had to pretend to be happy for him whenever he was with the rebel queen or else she risked exposing the fact they were together. "What about him?"

"How do I get him to notice me?" Bella questioned from the other line. She had decided to play it as shy and maybe get Alice to tip her off about what he liked and did not like. She would pretend to be insecure and feed little Alice lines that would make her feel sorry for her and want to help. "I know you and I do not know each other that well, but I really have nobody else to talk to. He is the first guy that I have ever really liked and I do not want to mess this up. You are the person he is closest to and I _know _you only want his happiness. Will you help me Alice? I really do want to be your friend and I hope that you know I never believed anything Mike said about. I know I have a lot of explaining to do when it comes to my behavior and I will if you give me a chance. Will you come to the mall with me today? I thought maybe we could do the girl's night out thing. You are my first female friend you know."

The smaller female bit her lip as she thought about this. If she said no then Bella would most likely tell Jasper and he would think she didn't trust him when it came to Bella Swan. Also, all Alice really wanted was to fit in and have real friends so if Bella was extending her hand in friendship and throwing up the white flag the least she could do was try to do the same. Maybe she had been wrong and Bella was not really as bad as she first thought. Alice knew that she hated it when people would judge her without knowing her and she would be a hypocrite if she did the same with Bella. She really should give her a chance and hopefully they could be friends.

"You know what? I think that sounds like a really great idea. I was planning to go shopping today anyways and so we could go together. I want to be friends as well and I am sure that Rosalie would love to-" Alice never got a chance to finish what she had been saying because the other girl cut her off quickly.

"No!" She practically yelled in to the phone. Rosalie Hale tagging along would not be a good thing because she was the one person who could see right through Bella and she would know something was up the second she set eyes on her. Clearing her throat she tried to think of a way to explain her behavior. "I was hoping that maybe it could just be you and me. You know so that we had a chance to bond together? I'm not really comfortable with opening up to other people and if we are going to be friends I think that you and I need to hang out just you and I."

"Okay." Alice chirped as she searched for the perfect going to the mall outfit. "What time do you want to meet?"

"How about I pick you up in an hour?" Bella asked doing a dance of victory in her room. If she could get closer to Jasper then Edward would have to give her something since they had a deal and he did not want to back out because she would tell Alice and Jasper everything spinning the story around so she looked like the victim.

The pale girl with spiky hair nodded when she realized Bella would not be able to see her doing that over the phone. "That sounds great. I will see you then Bella and I can't wait."

00000000

Edward and Jasper had decided to toss a baseball around after Alice left to go shopping. They had been bored and Jasper wanted to see if he could get anything else out of Edward. They kept the conversation light until the honey blond brought up Alice slyly. He mentioned how he was thinking of maybe taking her to Seattle for a weekend because there was going to be a fashion shoot and she loved fashion. He noticed his new brother's throws started to become more forceful the longer they talked about their adopted sister.

It was when a fly ball almost smacked him in the face that the scarred male scowled and dropped his glove to the ground along with the ball. "What the fuck is your problem man?"

"What the hell were you doing last night during the magic show?" Edward snapped also dropping his glove to the ground as he took a few menacing steps forward. All night long he had been plagued with nightmares about Alice and Jasper. He couldn't get the images from his head and it was driving him fucking insane. "I thought you and Alice were trying to be discreet about your relationship?"

Jasper raised his eyebrow and met his brother's gaze head on. So Edward had seen the little display of affection last night and that must have been why he'd been so damn eager to get Alice out and to the football field so they could dance. "She is my girlfriend and if I want to be affectionate with her then I can."

"You were on a date with Bella." The bronze haired teen snapped as his eyes darkened in anger. "I would hope that you don't act the same with other girls when Ali isn't around."

"Bella and I are just friends." He confirmed and felt his jaw clench at the accusation he would ever cheat on Alice. Edward did not know a fucking thing about the relationship between him and Alice so he should stop acting like he did before Jasper planted his fist in his face. He was trying to the best of his ability to keep his temper in check, but he could not be sure for how long that would last of the other boy did not shut the fuck up and soon. "If you are suggesting there is anything more between us then you are not as smart as everyone seems to think."

Edward smirked when he realized that Jasper was getting angry. Maybe he could get his brother to punch him because that could only work in his favor. He had a plan and he was going to make sure that it worked. "Does she know that?"

"What the fuck is your problem?" Jasper snarled feeling his control begin to slip. When it came to Alice he never had been really good at dealing with other men focusing their attention on her and it was pretty obvious Edward Cullen was infatuated with the tiny gothic Tinkerbelle. "Alice and I are together. I am allowed to touch her if I want."

Edward rolled his green eyes and scoffed. "Alice is still a kid and doesn't know what she wants. She doesn't need you taking advantage of that."

"You know you have some fucking nerve accusing me of taking advantage of Alice. All I have ever done is take care of her and love her. You need to act like her brother and not her lover because she is my girl. I am always going to be here and I am always going to take care of her." Jasper closed his eyes before taking a few deep and calming breaths.

"We don't need you to take care of anything or anyone for that matter. She isn't your property and if you have ever cared about her you would give her the freedom of choice. Do you really think she would be with you if she didn't feel sorry for you? She feels responsible for you and that is why she stays with you. She doesn't love you or if she does it is obviously not enough. Who does she spend the most time with other than you? If you weren't around you know who she would be with." The bronze haired male scowled deeply and tried his best to look menacing. "You need to do what is best for her and back the fuck off."

"I am secure in my relationship with Alice. She chose to be with me and that kills you. Even if I were not around she would never be with someone like you and we both know it. Have you noticed the only way she is willing to spend time with you is when I am not around? You are her second choice and you need to get used to the fact that you'll never be her first choice." Jasper smirked a bit and when Edward went to storm past him and back in to the house he placed his big hand on his shoulder to stop him. "You should know that I am watching you and the second that you do something I deem not appropriate you will see how I got the reputation I had in the home. Watch your step boy because you have no idea what you are getting in to."

"Don't you ever touch me again _brother_." Edward smacked Jasper's hand off his shoulder. "We are done here for now. You need to know that brains always win against brute strength. See you later Jasper and oh by the way, you are not the only one watching."

TBC…

**AN: So I wanted to update this before I start the other requests I got. I could not focus on anything else until I got this up. I think that it turned out alright and I am very excited for the next chapter. *Insert evil grin here* You will get to see Bella and Alice at the mall and Edward finally causes Jasper to lose his temper. Let me know if you all liked this or not and if I have not written your Christmas gift one-shot please remind in a review or PM.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**I bet she is a screamer isn't she?"**

"**Did I say you could come in to my room?"**

"**I wonder if I will be able to make her scream my name when I fuck her." "Is she any good on her knees?"**

"**Shut your mouth before I rip your tongue out."**

"**I wonder what she tastes like." "I am sure that I will get my chance to find out soon enough."**

"**That is enough!"**

"**You know I was thinking of getting a tongue ring. I hear they have ones that can increase a woman's pleasure when you go down on her."**

"**Open your mouth again Edward and you are going to regret it."**

"**I think I will take Alice with me to pick it out. She has such great taste when it comes to stuff like that. Yes, I know I can think of a few ways to make her scream my name in pleasure and I know a few things she can do for me-" "Thanks Jasper, you just gave me exactly what I wanted. This means war so game on brother."**

**AND**

"**What do you think of this one?"**

"**It is very black." "You should get the blue one. Did you know blue is Edward's favorite color?"**

"**Huh?"**

"**You and Edward, I saw the two of you at the carnival so don't try to deny it. I won't tell anyone so don't worry."**

"**What?" "I think you have the wrong idea Bella. Edward and I are not together because I-"**

"**Because you what?"**

"**I do not see him like that." "No, don't get anything yellow. Jasper hates yellow because it was his mom's favorite color."**

"**Tell me more about Jasper. I want to know everything."**

"**That could take a while."**

"**I've got time."**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

After the confrontation with Edward, Jasper had decided to go to his room before he lost his temper. As much as he would like to show his copper haired brother how terrifying he could be he didn't want to cause any problems. Despite the situation with their son, the honey blond actually liked Carlisle and Esme. He liked having a family and knowing that he wouldn't wake up with burns covering his body or not having enough to eat and being forced to steal from others. If he needed to pretend Edward did not exist then he would do so until his adopted brother forced his hand and Jasper had no doubt he eventually would especially since the boy was not going to let go of this sick obsession he had with Alice.

The scarred teen had just settled down in bed with his laptop on his stomach when he heard his door creek open. At first he thought maybe Alice was back from shopping since was the only person to ever come in to his room, but then he realized it was much too soon for her to be back. She wouldn't be home for another couple of hours. Turning his head he saw his new brother and immediately he knew he would not like whatever was going to happen next. Closing his laptop he set it on the bed next to him and waited for Edward to say something. He did not have to wait very long.

"I bet she is a screamer isn't she?" Edward smirked as he leaned against the doorway. He came in to the room with a purpose and he was going to succeed no matter what it took. He tried his best to look cocky and arrogant even though inside he wasn't sure he could actually pull this off.

"Did I say you could come in to my room?" Jasper stated as he stood up and took two long strides towards the younger teen boy. It took a lot to intimidate Jasper Hale and Edward Cullen would have to work a lot harder if he wanted to do so.

"I wonder if I will be able to make her scream my name when I fuck her." The green eyed boy continued on with what he had been saying pretending not to have heard the words his brother spoke. All he had to do was think about what would piss him off the positions were reversed. He thought about Alice and all the things he would like to do to her and then he imagined Jasper doing the same things to her and that gave him the strength to continue. "Is she any good on her knees?"

Jasper felt his hands clench in to fists at his side. He would not stand here and allow someone to speak about Alice in such a way. She wasn't some whore and he would not let Edward talk about her as if she were one. "Shut your mouth before I rip your tongue out."

"I wonder what she tastes like." Edward pressed his fingers to his chin in a thoughtful gesture as he stepped further in to the room. After a moment he shrugged since in his mind it didn't really matter because of these days he would find out no matter what Jasper wanted. "I am sure that I will get my chance to find out soon enough."

"That is enough!" He snapped feeling the little control he had beginning to slip. He had beaten people to a bloody pulp for less and if Edward did not shut his mouth he would do the exact same thing to him and he wouldn't feel sorry about it for a second.

Alice had been hurt so much as a child by men who thought they were hot shit and who honestly believed it was alright to touch a little girl. That is one of the reasons Jasper didn't want to sleep with her because he did not want to end up causing her to have some sort of flashback. Her therapist had told them if they took things slow then everything should be alright and as slow as a turtle was the pace they had set. They had only recently gotten to second base and even though Alice wanted more Jasper planned to keep going slowly for her sake. He would never want to force the memories of her past trauma to come back to her.

Edward took a few more steps so that he was face to face with his brother. He could see the storm brewing behind his eyes and that only spurred him on. "You know I was thinking of getting a tongue ring. I hear they have ones that can increase a woman's pleasure when you go down on her."

"Open your mouth again Edward and you are going to regret it." The honey blond tried so hard to remember the breathing and calming exercises he had been taught, but it was not working. He knew that Edward wanted him to snap and this is the main reason he was fighting against it so hard.

"I think I will take Alice with me to pick it out. She has such great taste when it comes to stuff like that. Yes, I know I can think of a few ways to make her scream my name in pleasure and I know a few things she can do for me-" His sentence was cut off when a fist caught him in the corner of his left eye. Edward fell to the ground as his left hand flew up to the side of his face. He could feel the flesh around the area Jasper had hit start to swell almost immediately. Instead of being angry about it a scary smile came to rest on his lips. This is what he had been waiting for. Quickly he scrambled to his feet and made a dash for the door. He had a few ideas to make the wound look worse than it actually was and he needed to get to work to be able to get it done before anyone came home. "Thanks Jasper, you just gave me exactly what I wanted. This means war so game on brother."

00000000

Alice and Bella had been shopping for about an hour and Bella was at the point where she wanted to strangle Alice and make it look like an accident. That girl was so freaking peppy it was giving her a headache. Still she smiled and nodded and did whatever she needed in order to seem interested. It was when the small pixie like girl held up a black one piece dress up to her body that Bella knew if they continued to shop in the gothic section she was going to scream. She liked black as much as the next person, but this weird shit was not her style. She liked ripped t-shirts and stuff like that. At one point she wanted to take one of the spiked collars and jam it in Alice's throat just to get her to shut the fuck up.

"What do you think of this one?" The tiny teen asked as she twirled around happily with the garment held up to her small body. She had the perfect silver bangle bracelets at home that would match this dress and she really wanted to get it, but she wanted to make sure that someone else agreed it was nice. The point was to fit in.

"It is very black." Bella said in a bored tone though she did her best to cover it up. Looking through the rack she pulled out the same dress, but this was a deep blue. "You should get the blue one. Did you know blue is Edward's favorite color?"

Alice blinked a couple of times not understanding why Edward had suddenly been brought in to the conversation. It wasn't that she minded talking about her brother, but she really did not know how he ended up in this conversation. How does one go from talking about clothing to suddenly talking about the bronze haired boy? "Huh?"

The girl with chestnut brown hair smiled. She had brought up her crush because she figured maybe if she could get Alice interested in Edward then Jasper would be more accepting of her advances. "You and Edward, I saw the two of you at the carnival so don't try to deny it. I won't tell anyone so don't worry about it."

"What?" Alice shook her head before laughing when she realized what Bella happened to be insinuating. Her and Edward? That would never happen in a million years. "I think you have the wrong idea Bella. Edward and I are not together because I-"

"Because you what?" Bella asked with a raised eyebrow. She may hate this shopping trip, but if she got a good piece of gossip then it would make up for the hours wasted talking about her feelings and all that crap.

"I do not see him like that." She answered quickly knowing she couldn't spill her secret about her and Jasper. It grew quiet for a few minutes as Bella looked through the clothes and pulled out a yellow top. Alice quickly shook her head knowing that Jasper hated color yellow and as much as she wanted to keep Jasper and Bella apart she wouldn't risk him having a flashback of his mother. "No, don't get anything yellow. Jasper hates yellow because it was his mom's favorite color."

The taller girl perked up at hearing this. So Jasper hated yellow that was something. She would have to refrain from wearing her favorite color, but in the hopes of getting sex from Edward it was something she could do. "Tell me more about Jasper. I want to know everything."

Alice laughed because if she told Bella everything she knew about Jasper Hale they would be here forever. Alice knew things about him that nobody else on the planet knew and most of things would never leave her lips. "That could take a while."

"I've got time." Bella persisted as she pulled out a green top and held it up. She figured that she would have to start dressing more like Alice if she wanted to get his attention and as much as that thought killed her she would do it for a little while.

"Well," Alice started as she set the dress over her arm, she had gone with the black one, and headed towards the register to pay. She tried to think of things she could tell Bella which would be common knowledge to anyone who knew him as a friend and nothing else. "He loves anything that has to do with history. He actually wants to be a college history professor one day. He loves old Western movies and his favorite colors are black and forest green. He likes to restore old beat up cars and bikes. He hates country music unless it is from the fifties, sixties, or seventies. He listens to a lot of heavy metal music and his favorite band is Hollywood Undead. He has a tattoo on his upper left shoulder of a bleeding skull and wants to get another."

She refrained from mentioning the tattoo he wanted would be a pixie riding a cowboy horse with her name underneath. She wanted to get the same one, but instead of her name it would be his. After they had checked out, they both decided to go get some ice cream before heading back to the Cullen's place. Bella was going to spend the night. It had been Edward's idea actually. He thought it would be a great way to keep the pair apart and Bella had agreed.

"Want to rent some movies before we head back?" Bella asked and Alice nodded. "Cool I was thinking maybe some old Western movies since you said Jasper liked them. Who can resist a cowboy?"

Alice smiled as she followed Bella out of the mall. "I know that I sure can't."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter. I thought that it came out pretty well. In the next chapter you get some Bella/Jasper and Alice/Edward. Let me know exactly what you would like to see and I will do my best to fit it in with the ideas I have. Have a great new year's eve!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jasper had been waiting for Alice to come home so that he would be able to tell her all about Edward and what had happened. He felt that she had a right to know so she would be able to protect herself. It was obvious that Edward was losing his mind and Jasper would do whatever it took to keep Alice out of the cross fire. His adopted brother had pushed him to the point he got a fist to the face for his effort and the older honey blond male knew that it had been for a reasons. He was probably going to make him look like the bad guy, but Jasper planned to talk to Alice first.

He waited outside until he saw Bella drive up in her truck. He realized that she had an overnight bag slung over her shoulder. Great, this was just fucking great! Not only would he have to deal with his crazy brother and the obsession said brother held for Alice, but now he would have to deal with Bella and all the complications that brought along with it. He headed towards Alice as she got out of the truck.

"Ali," He grabbed her arm and quickly pulled her to the side as Bella headed in to the house in order to put her things in Alice's room. "I really need to talk to you about something important. Do you think that maybe this sleep over with Bella could wait until tomorrow? I wouldn't ask if it were not really important."

The small female felt concern take over her features. Jasper hardly ever asked her anything and to see him almost begging told her that something was seriously wrong. Bringing her hands to his face she locked her eyes with his. "Of course Jasper you know I would do anything for you. I'll tell her that I am not feeling well and then you and I can talk okay? Whatever is bothering you we will get through together like we always do."

The southern male nodded feeling a bit better knowing Alice was here and safe with him. She would believe him no matter how crazy his story my sound because it was the truth and she always had faith in him no matter what. He was about to say something to her about how lucky he was to have her when Edward and Bella come out of the house wearing matching smiles. Jasper could tell almost immediately that the bronze haired male was up to something he would not like. He took a deep and calming breath trying to remember he did not want to cause a scene with both Alice and Bella so near.

"Alice, Edward told me that you think you are the Guitar Hero legend and I have to let you know that would be me." Bella smiled brightly and then offered Jasper a bit of a flirty smile. "I heard you think your pretty good with a Guitar as well. I say we have a tournament to see who the best is."

Alice looked excited until she remembered that her boyfriend needed to speak with her and that was more important that a sleep over with her new friend. "Actually Bella, I-"

Jasper had noticed how sad his girlfriend looked and he decided that what he was going to tell her could wait another day. It is not like Edward would dare try anything with him and Bella around. If anything, this sleep over would ensure Alice's safety. There was always safety in numbers and all that. Yes, he would let Alice had a fun night tonight and then tomorrow they would worry about everything else.

He was quick to intercede before Alice could continue on with what she had been saying. "That sounds like a great idea Bella. Alice is the undefeated champion and I look forward to seeing you try and fail at breaking her record. Alice how about you and Bella go set it up and Edward and I will be in soon. I need to talk to him about something anyways."

"Okay." The pixie like teen shot a look between the two boys after noticing Edward's black eye for the first time. She could feel that something was off and yet she did not say anything because if they wanted her to know what was going on than they would tell her. Kissing his cheek she pulled away and headed inside of the house with Bella. "Don't take too long alright? I know you fear facing me since the great Guitar Hero bashing of last year, but you can't try to hide from my talent forever."

Both men watched as the girls walked away, though Edward made sure to say something which would rile his adopted brother. "Don't you just love the sway of her hips? I could watch her walk away all day and it is even sweeter watching her walk away from you. One of these days she is going to walk away from you for good and when that day comes it will be the sweetest of them all because she will be walking away from you and right in to my arms."

Before Edward really had time to react Jasper had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and spun him around pressing his back against Bella's truck. "Let's get one thing clear Edward. I haven't told Alice about your sick obsession with her yet, but I will tomorrow as soon as Bella leaves. This night is going to go perfectly for her because it is her first sleep over and I won't let you or whatever you're fucked up plans are mess this up for her. Now you are going to play nice tonight because if you do anything to ruin this for her I will make sure you pay for it. I suggest you stay the fuck away from her tonight. Tell you have homework or something unless you want another black eye."

"Violent are we?" Edward taunted as he pushed Jasper off of him and headed towards the house again. "I wonder if Alice knows how violent you can be. I suppose I should tell her, but like you said we don't want to ruin this night for Alice and so it will have to wait. This should be and interesting evening _brother._"

000000000

Alice, Jasper, and Bella had been watching the movie 'Tombstone' which happened to be on of Jasper's favorites when Alice had to use the bathroom. She told them she would be right back and headed up the stairs. After having relieved herself she washed her hands and headed back downstairs or she was about to when suddenly she caught sight of Edward in his room on his computer. He had left his door open a crack and she could see him sitting there at his desk looking extremely unhappy. She knocked once hoping he would not be mad at her even though he had insisted he wanted to be alone tonight. She was just worried about her brother and wanted to make sure he was alright.

"Come in." He called out knowing it was Alice since had planned it to go this way. He knew that eventually she would come upstairs for one thing or another and he also knew her curiosity would not keep her away. He turned away from his computer where he had been playing solitaire to smile at her. "Is your sleep over not as fun as you first anticipated?"

She shrugged and came to stand next to him. "It's been great so far actually. We play scrabble and monopoly and then we even played twister. Now we are watching a movie, but do you want to know what would make it even better, if my brother was down there with us too. Why are you hiding in your room? I know you don't have any homework tonight and so I am not leaving this room until you tell me what is wrong and I want the truth."

"Who says anything is wrong?" He replied pretending to try and avoid the topic. He had this all planned out to a T and he wanted it to go perfectly according to the plan he had set up in his mind.

Alice reached out to touch the bruise surrounding his eye. "Well this would be a start. What on earth happened and if you tell me you tripped and fell down the stairs I am not going to believe you. I can see the knuckle marks in your skin. Did you get in to another fight with Mike Newton?"

Edward reached up to grab her hand and pulled it away from his swollen eye. He had actually taken his calculus book and smacked himself across the face in order to make it look worse. It had worked, but it had also hurt like hell. "If I had gotten in to a fight with Mike he would have the knuckle marks on his face and not the other way around."

"Well then are you going to tell me what happened?" The tiny girl persisted as she went to sit on his bed across the room. "You know that you can tell me anything and I won't judge."

Getting up from his computer desk he came to sit down next to her. "I am sure that it was an accident. I don't think that he even meant to do it. It is probably my fault for startling him, but I was worried."

Alice felt her stomach drop to her feet. This story sounded oddly familiar and not in a good way. "Are you trying to tell me that Jasper hit you?"

Edward looked away from her so that she would not see his smile before h could compose his emotions. "As I said it was an accident. He must have been lost in thought or something. I would have thought him to be having a nightmare if he hadn't been wide awake. I went to see if he wanted to toss the baseball around and he was sitting there not moving except his hands were shaking violently. I went further in to his room when he did not respond to me calling his name and placed my hand on his shoulder. That is when he snapped out of whatever state of mind he had been in to land a blow across my face. I tried to get him to open up to me after it happened, but he wouldn't. Do you think that I did something wrong? If I have said or done anything to Jasper which had offended him you know that I did not mean it."

"Edward I am sure that you did not do anything wrong." The small female reached out to touch his hand with hers softly. "Sometimes Jasper has these moments were gets drawn back in to the past and he doesn't realize where he is or what he doing. If he hit you I know he didn't know it was you. Please don't be angry at him because it is not something he can control. I thought he was doing better, but I guess I was wrong. I will see if I can find out what triggered it this time."

"Take all the time you need Ali-cat." He replied trying his best to look concerned even though he was giddy over what he had just learned. He wondered if there was a way to make Jasper have these violent moments by reminding him of the past. If Edward could convince his parents that Jasper was dangerous then Jasper would be sent away and out of the picture for good. This could work out well for him if he played his cards right. "Just promise me that you will be careful Alice. I do not know what I would do if something happened to you and while I am sure that Jasper loves you I am not sure his violent tendencies."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter. I am still not feeling the best and I know this was not the greatest, but it works with what I want to happen in the next chapter. Let me know what you all thought about this.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

After talking with Edward Alice had managed to get him to come downstairs and watch a movie with the others. They managed to get through three more before Alice and Jasper had fallen asleep. Of course Edward and Bella had pretended to be asleep so that their plan would work. Edward and Bella had made popcorn earlier and decided the best way to tear Jasper and Alice apart would be by making sure Alice caught him an act she would never be able to forgive. That meant the party had to wait until the other two were asleep before they could do anything.

The pair waited an hour to make sure Alice and Jasper were really out before Edward tapped her shoulder indicating now was the perfect time to start. Bella sat up and carefully scooted over next to Jasper making sure not to accidently bump Alice and wake her up. With confident moves she raised her left hand and set her hand palm down on his chest. When he did not jump or wake up startled she carefully raised her left leg and swung it up and over his lap so that she was straddling him.

"Alice…" He murmured still mostly asleep, but aware that someone was on top of him and in his sleep filled mind the only person he could think that it would be was Alice. He tiredly moved his hands up so they were grasping her waist holding her tight. If he had been more awake he may have realized that the size of this person was all wrong.

"I want you." Bella murmured before pressing her lips against his. She ran her tongue along his lower lip until he opened his mouth to her.

Edward took this as his cue to 'accidently' bump against Alice while pretending to shift in his sleep. She groaned and sat up. She heard a nose beside her and at first she thought that maybe they had accidently left the television on or maybe Edward and Bella were getting along better than she could imagine. Then she squinted her eyes and spotted Edward's unmistakable bronze hair next to her as he slumbered or so she thought. Rubbing her eyes she reached behind her to click on the lamp resting on the table next to the couch. When the room was flooded with light Alice felt her heart drop to her toes as she jumped to her feet.

"What the fuck is this!" She nearly screamed clutching her hands against her chest in order to stop her heart from breaking free of her rib cage where it was beating erratically.

Jasper blinked when the light hit his eyes and when he opened them again he saw Bella on top of him and not Alice as he had expected. He quickly shoved her off of him and stood up trying to think how to explain this when he had no reasonable explanation himself. "Alice this is so not what it looks like darlin'."

"You know I would believe that if I didn't wake up to find you practically fucking her face!" Her own face was turning red from anger as she turned to the other girl in the room. "You are a whore and if you don't get out of here by the time I count to ten then you will be leaving in a body bag."

"Ali I thought she was you!" The honey blond said watching his girlfriend start her count to ten slowly using her fingers to emphasize the fact she was not fucking around this time.

"Please," Bella rolled her eyes as she started to gather up her things. "You knew exactly what you were doing and with who. You don't have to explain it to your insane sister. In fact I think you should come with me back to my place and we should finish up what we have already started. I love that rolling thing you can do with your tongue."

"What is going on here?" Edward sat up acting as if he had just woken up. "Did I hear something about Bella and Jasper?"

"Jasper and I were having a great time until Alice interrupted." Bella smirked though it vanished when Alice suddenly lunged at her.

Edward grabbed her around the waist to stop her from killing the other girl. This was exactly how he had wanted things to go and it could not be going better in his opinion. "Calm down Alice we do not want blood on the carpet. Bella I would think it best if you leave."

"I got what I wanted so I see no reason to stay." She shrugged and turned her attention to Jasper. "Why don't you come back to my place with me like I offered? It has got to be better than staying here and dealing with crazy."

When she reached out to touch his cheek he pulled away from her. "I don't want anything from you! Alice you have got to listen to me darlin'. This is what they wanted. Edward planned for this to happen!"

"Oh so Edward made you stick your tongue down her throat?" She shook her head sadly as hurt filled her face. "Is this what you wanted to talk about earlier? Did you want to tell me that you didn't want to be with me and you wanted to be with her? You know it would have been better if you told me all of this before you made out with her where I could see. From now on I want the both of you stay the hell away from me!"

When she went to move past him and grab her arm Edward got in the way. "You heard her _brother. _She wants nothing more to do with you and I think it best if you give her some time to deal with your betrayal."

Jasper glared at the bronze haired boy with hate in his eyes as Alice disappeared up the stairs. "We will get past this Edward and when we do you will realize that nothing you can do will ever tear us apart."

The younger teen smirked before putting on his best concerned expression and following Alice. "For some reason I think it is a little too late for you to fix this."

000000000

Jasper had waited downstairs for an hour before he decided to risk going upstairs and talking to his girlfriend. The only reason he waited so long in the first place was because he did not want her to stab him when she laid eyes on him and he wouldn't put it past her. When Alice was hurt she could go crazy and he had hurt her even if it had not been his fault in the first place. He would have given her more time yet he wasn't fond of the idea of her being alone with Edward for any amount of time.

More than anything he wanted to beat Edward's face in for this. He knew that while Bella was a whore Edward must have been the brains behind this operation. This had been a part of his plan all along and Jasper had to admit he really had not thought Edward would take it this far. To hurt him was one thing, but to hurt Alice like this was a whole new level of crazy. That boy really would do anything to make sure Alice became his. There were no bounds when it came to this sick and fucked up obsession he had with her. Edward would do anything to make sure he got what he wanted in the end and what he wanted happened to be Alice. Jasper knew he had to be more careful when it came to his adopted brother. This game of his was more dangerous than he had first anticipated.

Finally daring to go upstairs he made his way down the hall and to her room. He heard her inside sobbing and then he heard Edward offering comforting words. Of course his new brother had to be eating this up. He would use her pain to his advantage and the honey blond would not put it past him to try and seduce her in her broken state. Alice had severe self-esteem issues and this whole situation would cause her self-esteem to plummet to almost non-existent. Jasper did not like the imagines in head of the things Edward would do to her when she was like this. It would be no better than rape and in a way it would be emotional rape since he would be taking advantage of her feelings to get the one thing he wanted more than anything else.

He knocked on the door and heard Alice sob even louder. "Alice please come out and talk to me. I know what you think you saw, but I swear to god on everything that we have and everything we have been through that whatever you think you saw wasn't actually what happened."

Jasper waited for the door to open and when it didn't he decided he would just continue speaking and hope she was listening. "I was asleep when someone crawled on top of me. I thought it was you because I had no idea Bella would do something like that. I admit that maybe I should have been sure before I allowed her to kiss me, but it was dark and I honestly thought it was you. I was so tired and didn't put the pieces together before it was too late. You know me darlin' and you know that I would never do anything to hurt you. If you can look past what you saw then maybe we can talk and figure this out. I'll do anything if you just talk to me. I love you Alice and I know that as angry as you are you love me back. We have been through so much already. Are you really going to let Bella Swan destroy what we have? I know you are stronger than that, I know _we _are stronger than that and so I am begging you to just open this door and hear me out. If you don't want to see me after then I promise I will leave you alone like you wanted. All I am asking is that you give us a fighting chance."

The honey blond could hear a murmur of argument coming from inside the room. He knew that Alice probably wanted to talk to him and Edward was talking her out of it. He had no doubt in his mind he was using his words to twist the knife in her heart. There was no way in hell Edward would let Jasper talk to her and take away his one chance at getting closer to her. Jasper said his once chance because as soon as he made things alright will Alice again he would make sure Edward Cullen never had a chance to speak to her again let alone do anything to get close to her.

After a moment the voices died down and few seconds later the door opened a crack. He was expecting to see the face of his beloved and was disappointed to see Edward and his cat ate the canary smile. "Alice doesn't want to see you right now. You should fuck off and leave her alone because you have already done enough damage. Be warned I paraphrased the last part slightly to my benefit. How could you hurt her like that? If you love her like you claim and I highly doubt you do then you will give her the time she needs to deal with what you did to her."

"This doesn't concern you!" The older of the two teens snapped putting his hand against the door. "I want to talk to her."

"As I told you before she does not want to talk to you." He said pushing the door so that it started to close. He paused right before it slammed in Jasper's face and lowered his voice so that she wouldn't hear. "Don't worry though _brother _I promise to take good care of her. You have absolutely _nothing _to worry about."

TBC…

**AN: So here is the next chapter to the story and it will be the only thing I post today since I didn't sleep well and am exhausted. Let me know if you all liked this or not and what you think is going to happen next. I know you all have theories and you know that I love to hear them. I am excited for the next chapter because I could go one of three ways and I have no decided yet what way I want to go.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Alice was curled up on her bed with her arms wrapped around her knees. Edward was sitting next to her with his arm around her shoulder. She had been crying for three hours straight about Jasper. The bronze haired teen wanted to shake her and tell her that she did not need Jasper when she had him. He would do anything for her. He had shown her Jasper's true colors even if he couldn't actually tell her it had been his plan all along. Edward just wished that she would open her eyes and see that there was a whole world out there. Alice needed to see that Jasper was not her only option. She could do some much better. The tiny girl needed some who would be devoted to her and do whatever was in her best interest. She needed to see that the man who would do all of that was sitting right next to her and he would never leave her side even if the day came when she ordered him away.

"Maybe he was telling the truth." She said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Edward snapped his head around when he heard her speak those words. She couldn't be fucking serious could she? He wondered what he would have to do in order to tear them apart for good. "Jasper has never lied to me in the past and I don't see why he would start now. The truth is that I really do not know Bella all that well and for all I know this could be something that she does all the time. I should really give him the benefit of the doubt."

Edward placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her so that she was facing him completely. "If you forgive him this time he is only going to do it again in the future because he knows that he can get away with it. I know that you think you love him Ali, but have you ever really sat down and thought about why? You have told me yourself that he is the only guy you have ever dated or had feelings for. If you want my opinion you need to play the field a bit before you choose one guy and settle down for good. You need to see that that he is not the only option you have out there."

Alice sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "That is where you are wrong. Jasper is the only guy I want to be with and he is the only one I will _ever _want to be with. I am not with Jasper because I feel I have no other choice, but rather because I want to be with him because I love him."

"You think that you love him." Her adopted brother corrected after taking in a deep breath. "Alice you are a beautiful girl you can do so much with your life. I wish that you could look in the mirror and see what I see. You are funny and smart and _perfect. _Any guy in the world would be lucky to have you and if Jasper cannot see how lucky he is then he honestly does not deserve you. If he thinks _Bella _is better suited for him then you should do the same thing and find someone who is better for you. You need to find a man who can appreciate everything you are and everything that you have to offer."

"Why are you so adamant that Jasper isn't the person I am meant to be with?" The tiny pixie like girl asked as her brow crinkled in confusion. "Shouldn't you be defending your brother and telling me how I was probably overreacting and nothing happened?'

The bronze haired boy shrugged. "Well you are my sister and I should want what is best for you as well. I am not saying that you should never talk to him again, but I am saying that you should take a few days to cool off. Rushing back in to his arms right now would not be healthy for anyone involved. Like I said before Ali, you are a wonderful sweet girl and you needed to be treated as such. Whether you end up with Jasper or not I know that whoever wins your heart in the end will be the luckiest man alive."

"Why is that?" Alice asked with genuine curiosity. She wanted to know what made her so special. She was just Alice and nothing to write home about in her opinion. Maybe she had been deluding herself in to thinking someone as great as Jasper could ever love her when he could have any girl he wanted.

Edward raised his left hand to caress her cheek. "They will be lucky because they will have you in their life. I know from the second you came in to my life I have never once regretted it. You are the kind of person who brings a light in to everyone's life and they are the better for it."

Alice did not reply and Edward had run out of words. His green eyes traveled the length of her face and he was once again captured by her lips. They were drawing him in and calling out to him to be tasted and taken. He leaned his head down slightly getting ready to kiss her when they both heard the front door slam. Alice jumped away from him when she heard Carlisle and Esme call for them to come downstairs. Edward mentally cursed his parents timing as they both stood up and headed towards the door.

"Thank you for listening to me cry tonight." Alice told Edward as she hugged him before heading down the stairs.

She was now more confused than ever. With everything that had gone down with Jasper and everything that had just happened with Edward seconds before, she was more confused than ever. Hopefully she would be able to figure it all out before everything got messed up to the point it could never be fixed. With a sigh she headed down the stairs only to run smack in to Jasper.

"Alice I think we need to talk." The honey blond told her seriously reaching out to take her hand, but then thinking better of it and letting the limb drop down to his side. "I know you are angry with me, but do you think we could talk after dinner?"

His girlfriend nodded as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I think that would be a good idea."

TBC…

**AN: Hey I cut this chapter in half because I am not feeling well, but I will try to have the next part up in a day or so. Let me know what you all thought about this chapter since you know that I love to hear your thoughts. Like I said, I will put the next chapter up in a day or so when I am feeling better. This is the last thing I am going to post tonight.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It did not take a genius to realize something was wrong with their children turning dinner. Both Carlisle and Esme could feel the tension in the room and while they wanted to know what was wrong they also knew that if their kids wanted to talk about it then they would come to them. Since none of them seemed as if they wanted to open up at this precise moment then they would simply go on as if they did not tense the war brewing on the horizon, though Carlisle did make a mental note to ask Edward about the bruise on his face when he could manage to get his son alone.

"So how was your sleep over Alice?" Esme questioned as she took a sip of her water. The seemingly innocent question caused Alice to look down at the table and Jasper to clench both of his hands in to fists while Edward had a smug smile on his face. The mother of the group did not seem to notice the change in her children or if she did she didn't comment on it. "I'm surprised you did not invite Bella to stay for dinner. We will have to invite her and her father over sometime. I always feel so badly for him raising a daughter alone because his wife ran off. How a mother could ever abandon her children I will never know. I suppose some people will never see how lucky they are. I know that I am lucky to have three beautiful children."

"And we are lucky to have you mom." Edward shot his mom a crooked smile. "I can't speak for everyone else, but the sleep over was very interesting."

Esme perked up at this hoping to hear that maybe Alice would have a new friend. "Oh? Well do tell me about it. What did you all do?"

The bronze haired boy smirked at Jasper since Alice was still looking down at the table. "Maybe you should direct that question at Jasper. He did more than the rest of us."

"Oh I do hope that you and Bella got along." She cooed happily hoping that since Jasper was single to her knowledge that maybe he had found his match in the police chief's daughter. "I heard from Charlie she had a great time at the carnival and she wouldn't stop talking about it. It looks as if you have an admirer Jasper. Do you think that you may ask her to the dance coming up in a few weeks?"

"I wasn't planning on going." Jasper mumbled before kicking Edward under the table in warning. That boy was walking on very thin ice and if he wasn't careful he would live to regret it. "I thought that I would stay home and catch up on studying or something."

"Nonsense Jasper!" Esme gasped because what teenager would want to stay home studying? She really worried about Jasper sometimes with the way he avoided social gatherings. His therapist told her it would be good for him to get out and start doing group things. "I think you should go. It would be good for all three of you to get out once in a while. At least think about it for a few more days before you make a decision."

Carlisle had been watching the whole time. He noticed how Alice had sort of curled in to herself at the mention of a dance and Bella. Deciding to chance the subject he directed the conversation towards her. "How are you doing Alice? Nobody has been bothering you have they? Remember that I told you my door is open anytime you feel the need to talk. I know I work a lot, but if you need anything then you know you can come to me and I will do the best I can to help you with whatever problem you are having."

The small girl looked up having been jarred out of her thoughts by her adopted father speaking to her. She offered him a small smile. She liked Carlisle because while he made it clear he would be there if she needed to talk he did not feel the need to pressure her to do so. "Thank you dad and I appreciate that. Would it be alright if I was excused? I am not feeling really well and I think I need to lie down for a little while."

"Of course dear that would be fine." Carlisle replied with a nod. "You go and rest and I will take care of clearing your plate. Since it is not your night to do the dishes we won't worry about that. Do you need anything for pain?"

Alice shook her head. "No, I think I am just tired. I am sure that I will be fine in the morning. Dinner was great by the way mom."

After she left the table grew quiet while everyone else ate. Jasper kept glancing towards the doorway and finally when he could no longer pretend to eat, he turned to his parents. "Would it be alright if I am excused as well? I would like to check on Alice and make sure she is alright. I will come back down to do the dishes once everyone else has finished eating."

Carlisle nodded his consent. He figured that Jasper would eventually follow Alice since they were close. "Come to me if she needs anything or gets a fever. This is the time of year when the flu hits badly and with Alice being so tiny with such a weak immune system I worry about her handling something such as the flu if she catches it. With Alice it could quickly turn in to something worse like bronchitis."

"I'll let you know if she gets worse, but I am sure she is just tired. Ali doesn't usually get sick much." The honey blond told him before shooting one last glare at Edward before heading up the stairs. At least with Carlisle and Esme here he wouldn't have to worry about watching his back too much. It would give him the time to speak to Alice and hopefully fix the damage Edward and Bella had caused in the first place.

000000000

Jasper found Alice in her room lying on her bed with her face buried in the pillows. He had knocked and when he received her muffled reply of 'it is open' he knew that it would be safe to enter. Coming to sit next to his girlfriend he placed his hand on her lower back. He hated knowing that he had done this to her even though it had not been intentional on his part. "Alice you know that I love you and I also know what you saw. I can tell you how I honestly did think she was you. I was so tired I mistook her as you because in my mind there are no other women. All I never see is you Ali. I could tell you how sorry I am, but you already know how sorry I am. I don't know what else I can say to fix this. Tell me what to do and I'll do it."

Alice sniffled before lifting her head up from the pillow. Her eyes were rimmed with red and she had dark circles under her eyes. "I'm not angry at you Jasper. Well I am and I'm not. Am I upset that I had to wake up to find her all over you then hell yes I am. Do I think that you would ever intentionally hurt me? No, I do not think you would ever hurt me on purpose."

"Then why are you still crying?" Jasper asked wiping away a few stray tears. "Is it because I told Esme I wasn't going to go to this dance? If you want to go then I will go, I just figured that you wouldn't want to and if someone else asked you I know I wouldn't want to be there, but I would go if that is what you truly wanted."

The pixie like girl sat up and grabbed his hands. "It's not about the dance Jazz. I just-I was talking to Edward and he pointed a few things out which made a lot of sense. Why do you want to be with me? Is it because you never really found another girl at the home interesting? I mean are you with me because your choices were limited?"

The southern boy frowned and then scowled at the mention of Edward. He should have known the bronze haired teen would take any opening he could get in order to start trying to tear them apart. "I could ask you the same questions couldn't it? Alice I am not with you because I feel I have no other options. If I had not wanted to date you then I would have stayed single. I am not the type of person to play with someone's emotions in such a way. I am with you because you are unbelievably beauty. I mean it Alice you are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. I know you don't believe me, but it is the truth. You are also the only girl who can make me smile or laugh. You are extremely caring and passionate and for some strange reason you love me. You make me want to be the best man that I can be. I want to be worthy of you Alice. If it weren't for you I would probably be dead in a ditch by now because I would've given up on life. You make me want to fight and keep on living."

"I feel the same ways about you." Alice wrapped her arms around him and set her head against his chest. "Just seeing the two of you together, I never knew it was possible for me to feel that bad. I felt as if I was dying or my chest was being cut open by a rusty blade. Did you really feel nothing with her?"

"Once I realized it wasn't you I hated myself." Her boyfriend told her truthfully kissing the top of her head. "I don't expect you to forgive me right away because what I did was wrong even though I didn't know I was doing something wrong. Let me make it up to you. Tomorrow let me take you out on a date, a real date. I promise that I will make it special. Give me one chance to show you why we belong together. I'll see if I can borrow Esme or Carlisle's car. We can tell them that I am going to take you shopping or something. I swear Alice I will do whatever it takes to make this better."

"I trust you Jasper." She whispered feeling content to simply let him hold her. "And as an additional gesture of trust I think you should go to the dance. We cannot go together for obvious reasons and I know you are not ready to tell Carlisle and Esme the truth yet, but I still want you to go. I was thinking maybe you could ask Rosalie. She knows the truth about us and it would be good for her. She doesn't get out much and she is the only true friend I have. Plus I don't have to worry about her making a move on you. She likes Emmett, but he is too stupid to see it."

"If that is what you want then I will talk to you." Jasper said not liking the idea of going with anyone other than Alice, but if it would make her happy he would do it. "Who were you thinking of going with?"

Alice smiled brightly thinking her idea to be a genius one. "Well I was thinking of asking Edward. I mean it makes since and maybe if Angela sees us together it will make her realize her feelings for him. I am determined to get those two together."

TBC…

**AN: I almost had forgotten about this story lol. I hope that you all liked it. In the next chapter Jasper takes Alice out on an amazing date which is totally sweet and I cannot wait to write it. Edward will also be talking to Bella which I am looking forward to writing. There is no preview considering I want it to be a surprise. Let me know what you thought about it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Edward went to school Monday absolutely livid. His plan of tearing Alice and Jasper apart had exploded in his face and now they were closer than ever. It appears as if his adopted sister would forgive Jasper for anything and the bronze haired boy wasn't sure what he would be able to do that would permanently tear them apart. He obviously had to step up his game, but first he needed to deal with this failure. That is why during first period he texted Bella to meet him by his locker in exactly three minutes. After she had texted back she would be there he used the old 'I have use the restroom' excuse to get out of class.

He arrived there about thirty seconds before Bella and he was leaning against his locker with his arms crossed over his chest. He smirked as she came closer looking smug and happy since she had no idea what had happened after she left. For all Bella knew Jasper and Alice were broken up with no hope of getting back together. She obviously felt secure in her ability to rip people apart, but Edward was going to let her know she had failed and because of that she would not be getting what she wanted from him. He of course would tease her first which was odd since usually Edward wasn't in to mind games and yet he chalked it up to wanting to hurt her as much as he was hurting. She had fucked up his plan and he would fuck up hers after screwing with her mind a bit.

"Do I get to collect my prize now for my victory?" The brunette asked with a wicked smile as she shoved him against the lockers pressing her body tightly against his and threading her fingers in his copper locks which made him seem as if he had just rolled out of bed due to the messy state they were in. "I have to say this is a pleasant surprise. I never pictured Edward Cullen as the type who enjoys the thrill of getting caught."

Smirking he spun them around so it was her back pressed against the cold metal of the lockers. He raised his right hand to trace his index finger along the length of her throat "I guess that you don't know me very well do you Bella?"

Bella nearly melted at the huskiness in his voice thinking he was thinking of her when in reality he was picturing Alice in front of him. "We could change that right now if you wanted."

Edward leaned in so close that his lips were almost pressed against hers. It was time to bring her fantasies crashing down around her. "Well as much as I would _enjoy _getting to know you better, that is not going to happen because you _failed._"

"I-" Her eyes widened as he pulled away from her. He had played her! He had gotten her all hot and bothered knowing he was not going to give her what she desperately wanted. Edward Cullen was more of a manipulative person than she had first anticipated. "I failed? You mean to tell me that they are _still _together? That's not possible! I made _sure that wasn't possible!"_

"Well maybe you aren't as good as you first thought." He snapped as he remembered how his heart had shattered the next morning only to find Alice and Jasper downstairs having breakfast and acting as if nothing had happened. After a moment he took a deep breath to try and calm down a little bit. As angry as he was at Bella for failing Edward knew that he still needed her. "Still, since it was only your first try, I am willing to give you another chance. It appears there bond was stronger than I first anticipated, but that is alright it just means we have to try harder. The school dance is coming up and I happen to know that Rosalie Hale is going to be going with Jasper. I also know that Jasper holds no romantic feelings at all for her and is only going because she is Alice's friend. I also know that my dear sweet _brother _cannot handle seeing a woman being a victim of violence. He tends to try and play the hero and so this is where we need to get creative."

The rebel girl perked up at hearing this. It looked as if she may have to get down and dirty with her creativeness. "I take it that I am going to be asked to put my acting skill to the test? I am sure that I can even wow you with my performance."

"It better be Jasper that you can wow with your performance." Edward threatened as his eyes darkened with the promise of retaliation if she failed. "I don't care how you do it as long as you get it done. The more convincing you can be the better it will be."

Bella nodded like a dog wanting a treat for good behavior. "Oh I can be very convincing when I want to be. I have to ask though do I get something for being such a willing partner in crime with you? I admit that destroying a relationship is fun, but I think it is only fair if I get something in return don't you agree?"

The teen boy inwardly groaned and rolled his eyes. "I suppose you deserve a reminder as to why you want to succeed and not fail."

Then he closed his eyes before pressing his lips to hers. He pictured Alice in his arms as he deepened the kiss and pushed her back against the lockers with a groan. Realistically he knew that it was Bella's in his arm, but in his mind it was all Alice and he knew that it didn't matter if Bella succeeded or not because one way or another he was going to have his adopted sister as his.

000000000000000

After school Alice and Jasper where in his room since Carlisle and Esme where out for the day. They were holding hands lying side by side as they looked up at the ceiling. Alice was the first to speak. "So I was thinking that I should get a tattoo. I already talked to mom about it and she said that it was fine. She and dad may not exactly agree with it, but I think that they were happy I asked instead of you know just went and got it done. Do you want to know what I am going to get Jazz?"

The southern teen smiled at his girlfriend while playing with the fingers of her right hand. "The Wal-Mart smiley face since you are always so happy?"

Reaching out she shoved his shoulder lightly. "No silly rabbit, I am going to get a butterfly and do what to know why?" She did not give him a chance to reply and quickly answered her own question. "Because the butterflies I get with you have never gone away. I actually have it designed so that it will be the letter J with butterfly wings."

Jasper shook his head with a crooked grin. "You are creative darlin' I have to give you that. I suppose that means I should get a matching one, though it will most definitely not be a butterfly. I was thinking of getting a silver skull with your name underneath, but the eye holes are going to be red and in the shape of little hearts. Have you decided what color you want the butterfly to be?"

"Black and silver." She told him while rolling over on to her side and setting her hands on his chest. " I love you Jasper."

His response was almost immediate. "I love you too and never forget it. We should get them done soon maybe before the dance."

In actuality he wanted to get them done as soon as possible. Usually the honey blond male was not possessive of Alice, but since learning of Edward's feelings for her he felt the need to prove she was his girl. A tattoo with her name would do exactly that. It was probably a petty way of thinking, but he couldn't help it. He knew that Edward was waiting for his chance to sweep in and Jasper did not like that. He had decided it was time that Alice knew the truth and yet he was hesitant to tell her because he knew how much the love of his life cared about their adopted brother and Jasper did not want to make her feel as if she had to choose between them.

"What about this weekend?" The gothic pixie questioned while at the same time she started drawing patterns on his chest with her fingers.

"That sounds good darling." He replied kissing the top of her head softly. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he warred with himself whether he should speak about what was on his mind. Finally he decided he should get it off of his chest "Alice, I don't think it would be wise for you to go with Edward to the dance."

Her tiny features scrunched up in to an expression of confusion. "Why not?"

Sitting up he brought her with him. "I didn't want to say anything because I know you think that you two are friends, but Edward has feelings for you Ali. He cares about you in the same way I do and if you go to this dance with him it may give him the wrong impression."

The southern boy was proud of the way he managed to word the sick obsession the other teen boy had for Alice. He had not wanted to scare her. Jasper was pretty sure that Edward had gotten the hint and if he hadn't then he would just have to make it clearer. If it came to the point where Alice needed to be informed then Jasper would do it in such a way as not to terrify her. It was his job to protect her and he was going to do that in every way possible including sheltering her from the truth.

"I have noticed that sometimes he looks at me funny." Alice admitted knowing there was no way she could tell lies to the love of her life nor would she ever want to. "I have been meaning to speak with him, but I am not exactly sure how I would bring it up in conversation. Somehow I do not think going up to him and saying, 'hey Eddie, I know that you have this crush on me, but I thought I should rip your heart out and cause a rift in the family by telling you that I do nor will I ever feel the same' would be the best way to go."

Her honey blond boyfriend saw the look on her face and frowned. He knew how much this family meant to her and of course she would not want to take the chance of fucking things up. "I will take care of it darlin' so you have no need to worry about anything. I will make sure that our brother knows you have no feelings for him."

She swung her tiny head back and forth rapidly. "I think it would be better if I handled this Jasper. He needs to know that you are not just being over protective. I think he will take it better if it comes from me. Tomorrow after school while you are at therapy I will tell him that we cannot go to the dance together. I am sure that he will understand"

"Alice, I don't think- He started, but was cut off by her usual stubborn expression. "If you think that is what is best then I will leave the choice up to you, but you call me if he gives you a problem alright?"

TBC…

**AN: I was not feeling well and yet I wanted to post this anyways. I hope that you all liked it. I know I said a date would happen in this chapter, but the conversation just flowed better like this. In the next chapter Alice talks to Edward and then I am not sure if I want the tattoo chapter to happen first or for Alice to lose her virginity to Jasper. What do you all think? Let me know in a review. **

**Please R&R like always!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Alice was starting to regret that she did not ask Jasper to be with her when she spoke with Edward about his feelings. At the time she had thought for sure she would be able to do this without her boyfriend and yet now as she watched Edward from where he was sitting on the couch working on some biology homework she was thinking better of it. What if he got angry with her? She really did not think that Edward would hurt her because he did not seem the type, but Jasper had seemed to be very protective and usually her southern boyfriend had very good instincts when it came to stuff such as this. Still Alice knew that she needed to get this over with as soon as possible and having Jasper with her could cause Edward to have an even worse reaction.

"Hey Edward, can I talk to you?" Alice approached him slowly almost as one would approach a hungry lion that had been sleeping. She sat on the far end of the couch as far away from as she possible could while still trying to play it cool and not tip him off to anything being wrong.

The bronze haired teen set his book down not that he had been paying much attention to start with. He had only been pretending to study so that he would be able to watch her from the corner of his is. It was not as if he would have really been able to study with her in the room anyways. Whenever the small pixie like girl was in the room it was like everything else had vanished until only she remained. Sometimes he wondered if that was how Jasper felt whenever he was around her, but then he quickly dismissed the thought because no other human on the planet was capable of feeling for Alice the way he did. Edward was positive that he was her soul mate and therefore nobody could ever understand the depth of his feelings for her.

"Of course you can talk to me Alice." He quickly replied smiling brightly at her as he slid closer to her since she had decided to sit so far away. "What did you want to talk about? Is everything alright?"

His adopted sister took a breath as she noted the concern in his eyes. She was beginning to feel bad about what she was going to say to him. All he had ever done was try and be there for her and yet she was about to shatter his view of her. Then again it was the right thing to do because leading him on and letting believe something could ever happen between then she knew without a doubt that it never would since her heart belonged to Jasper, would be wrong. Letting him down gently would be the best thing that she could do for him and hopefully they would still be close, but as friends and brother and sister. After a moment she decided that it would be best to just get her feelings out in the open.

"Edward I need you to know that I love Jasper." She blurted watching as he tensed slightly and turned his head away from her as his way of trying not to hear what she had just said. If it hadn't been clear he had feelings for her before then it definitely was now. "This may make me sound like a snob or a bitch, but I know you like me Edward and you know if things were different I would probably feel the same way, but things are not different and my heart belongs to Jasper. I don't want things to get awkward between us because I really value your friendship, but I feel as if things are getting so tense lately between you and Jasper that I know something has to change."

The teen with copper hair clenched his teeth together tightly and tried to smile even though inside he was ready to explode and take Alice with him because at least that way she would not be with Jasper. "Are you saying that Jasper doesn't trust you Ali? I mean regardless of my feelings for you if you love him he should trust that you would never betray him."

The smaller girl frowned as she thought about his words. "It isn't that Jasper doesn't trust me. It is more based on the fact that he knows how you feel and he also feels that you do not understand that we can never happen. I am sure now that I have made it clear everything will be fine. I don't want to lose you in my life, but we can never be more than what we are right now do you understand that?"

"Of course I understand Alice and I would never do anything to make you uncomfortable." Reaching across the space which separated them he took her smaller hand in his. "I won't deny that I have feelings for you. I like you and I think anyone who ever got to really know you would like you as well. I know you are with Jasper and I will respect that. Neither you nor Jasper have anything to worry about when it comes to me I promise. I do hope that we can still go to the dance together as friends and brother and sister because I know with Jasper going with Rosalie as a favor to her that you won't have a date. I know how much this dance means to you and it can be our way of starting fresh."

The bright smile she loved to flash around came out to play. "Well as long as we are only going as friends then of course I would love to go. I am glad that we were able to sort everything out. Jasper will be so relieved to know that everything is sorted out. I hate to see him so stressed out. Well I have to take a shower and get some homework done, but you and I are going to do some sibling bonding sometime this week so be sure to keep your schedule clear. Oh and Edward, you will find a girl who is right for you and you will completely forget about me I promise."

Edward waited until she had skipped up the stairs before he spoke out loud to the empty room. "That is never going to happen Alice. I will make you see that you and I are meant to be because whether you want to see it or not we belong together and if I have to pretend to play nice then so be it, but I promise you that you _will _be mine."

000000000000000

Alice had showered quickly having no idea that Edward had been busy the entire time. While she was showering the genius of a teen had hooked up a webcam in the corner of her room where she would not be able to discover them and as of right now he was in his room watching her change in to her night wear. It was sick and it was wrong, but in his mind she had literally given him no other choice. Edward knew he could risk her becoming suspicious of the truth depth of his feelings for her and so he had been forced to spy on her as a way to get his fix of her.

Green eyes were locked to the computer screen as he watched her turn away from the camera and let the towel which had been wrapped around her waist fall to the floor. Even though her back was to the camera he still got to see the pale and perfect flesh of her back, buttocks, and legs. Her slim waist was perfect to him and he could picture grabbing her by the hips and pulling her still damp body against his as he pressed his lips feverishly against hers. He groaned out loud at the mental image as he continued to stare at her through the computer screen.

Next she pulled on a black bra and a pantie set that could almost be called see through and slipped a black negligee over her head as she went to stand in front of her full length mirror as she examined herself critically. Edward could see the frown on her face as she poked at her thighs pinching them as she searched for an ounce of fat before moving on to do the same to her stomach. When she was satisfied with what she saw she skipped over to her stereo before turning it on and Edward could hear the sounds of a dark and seductive tune he had never heard before through the thin walls that separated their rooms.

His left hand traveled slowly down his leg until he cupped his erection through his jeans and began to rub the bulge with the palm of his hand. Edward knew that he should be disgusted with himself for what he was doing and yet he didn't. All he felt was immense pleasure as he watched her dance around the room running her hands up down the sides of her body causing the black material to slide up and down her body in time with the music. His heart started to thump harshly against his ribcage as fingers curled around the bulge in his jeans and he started to rub more firmly wishing her was her tiny fingers wrapped around him.

Oh god how he wanted her. He wanted to curl his fingers in her hair and force her on to her knees for making him feel this way. He used to be a good kid who never had a bad thought on his mind. He used to care about school and being a good influence on those around him and then _she _came along and that boy had vanished only to be replaced by this monster that was nothing other than a bunch of racing desires and hormones. The bronze haired teen male wanted her to pay for making him become this thing while at the same time he wanted her love him like he loved her. He did not feel that it was fair he was the only one suffering. He wanted Alice to become as crazy as he had so that they could burn from this passion together.

As she finished her dance and slid in to bed Edward slammed his laptop shut and went to lie down himself in his own bed. He still had a boner, but he didn't want to take care of it himself. He would rather suffer without any release until he could manage to get it from her and he would if he had anything to say about it. Obviously trying to break her and Jasper up would not work and he would have to move on to plan B. His idea was to drive is scarred adopted brother to the edge of insanity. It would take some work, but he was pretty sure that he would be able to manage it. The best way to hurt Jasper would be by using his past against him and that was something that Edward knew he could do. All he had to do was a little hacking tomorrow in order to get Jasper's file from the therapist and then bam it would be game over and Alice would be his.

With a smile on his face Edward clicked off his lamp and closed his eyes as a vision of Alice swam in front of his eyes as it did every single night. Tomorrow he would set his plan in to action and it would make so that he was that much closer to having Alice as his. It would only be a matter of time before Jasper was no longer going to be a problem. Soon Alice would only have room in her life for him and Jasper would be nothing more than a memory that would be forgotten completely over time. In the pursuit of true love one could never give up even if the object of his affection happened to be begging him to.

TBC…

**AN: This chapter was all Edward and Alice I know and I am sorry if it sucked, but since the next chapter is going to be All Alice and Jasper I thought this chapter needed to happen first. I hope that you all liked it somewhat and you know that I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"That wasn't nearly as bad as I first thought it would be." Alice said to Jasper who was lying on his bed reading as she stood in front of the mirror looking at the new tattoo on the lower part of her shoulder blade. The skin around the black and silver butterfly was red and slightly swollen, but the tattoo artist said it would be like that for a few weeks and not to worry about it if it started to scab over because that would go away as well though she had been warned not to pick at the scab because if she did it would cause some of the ink to disappear or fade and nobody wanted that to happen. "I've had piercings done that hurt a whole lot more than the tattoo did. I think that I am going to get another sometime in the future."

The honey blond male looked up from his book to smile at his girl as he eyes drifted down to lock on the tattoo. The main body of the butterfly was in the shape of the letter J as a way to represent her. His tattoo was a skull with red hearts for eyes and her name in Chinese underneath. "We will have to get matching ones later on. Perhaps you could get a heart with a key hole in the center and I could get the key or the other way around if you prefer."

The tiny teen smiled brightly before she jumped on the bed causing the book her boyfriend had been reading to topple to the floor. "I think that is a great idea, but do you want to know what I think a better idea."

"What?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow before pulling her down so that she was sitting comfortably in his lap.

Alice set her right palm against his cheek. "Well I think you should be kissing me right now."

Jasper laughed as he smirked and shook his head at her right out demand. Only Alice could ever ask for a kiss while at the same time making it seem as if it had been your idea all along. She was very talented when it came to the Jedi mind trick. "I think that has to be the best idea you've had all day darlin' and I am happy to comply with your wishes."

Slowly their lips met in a soft, but passionate kiss. His hands rested against her lower back as hers tangled in his honey curls. Their eyes never left the others as lips parted and tongues explored until the need for air had them both pulling away and gasping for much needed oxygen. As the couple tried to fill their lungs with as much fresh air as humanly possibly Alice let her left hand fall down from his hair to slide down the length of his face. The tips of her fingers caressing his skin like a feather.

"I love you Jasper." She whispered as her fingers continued to slowly trace the features which made up his face. "I always have and I always will you know that right?"

"I know darlin'." He agreed running the pads of his thumb over her collarbone. "I feel exactly the same way about you Alice and that is never going to change no matter what. I remember the first day I saw you with that little red bow in your hair and a smile on your face as you devoured the Jello and make a decision that we were going to be best friends forever. I have loved you since that moment and it has never waved. I think I love you more and more every single day if that is even something that can happen."

Alice laughed softly as she leaned forward to rub her nose against his in an Eskimo kiss. "Trust me when I say that it is indeed possible because it happens to me every time I look at you. Sometimes I ask myself how anyone could ever not love you. It is not possible not to love you Jasper Whitlock Cullen."

Jasper felt his heart swell at her words as his lips met hers again. He knew without a doubt that if he let himself he could get lost in her, but he had another mission in mind and he would not be distracted from making it happen. There was no better moment than right now and he would pass it up because he wanted this to be perfect. He wanted it to be something she would remember forever. Nothing could ruin this moment and he wouldn't let it.

"What right here Ali I have something I want to give you." Pulling away from her he rolled off the bed and walked over to his dresser. Quickly pulling open the bottom drawer he pushed his clothing to the side in order to pull out a black velvet box. Making his back over to the bed he knelt down on one knee and reached across the bed to take her hand. Her eyes were wide full of surprise since she had a pretty good idea as to what was happening. Clearing his throat he started on with his speech. "You know that I never really done well with words, but I am going to try right now. I love you Alice Brandon and I have waited for this moment to come for years. The day you danced in to my life I knew that one day I was going to marry you. I've never wanted to share my life with anyone other than you and that won't ever change. You are the light in my life and you have saved me in more ways than you can possibly know. I know we are young right now, but I cannot wait any longer to ask you this question." Pausing he opened the ring box to show a beautiful emerald promise ring. Alice Brandon will do you me the extreme honor of becoming my wife? I know it's not exactly a engagement ring, but it is a promise ring and I promise to love and take care of you for the rest of our lives whether you say yes or no and if you say yes I will get you a real engagement ring someday even if I have to sell my soul in order to get you the ring you deserve. So what do you say darlin' will you marry me?"

In the next instant Alice had thrown herself in to his arms and had her arms wrapped securely around his neck. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course I will marry you Jasper!"

TBC…

**AN: This chapter is shorter for a couple of reasons. I am not really feeling well and I have homework for my online class I need to do plus I wanted the next chapter to have them sleeping together and so I cut the chapter in half. How do you all think Edward is going to take this news? I do hope that you all liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

After Alice had accepted the proposal of marriage Jasper had slipped the promise on her dainty finger with a goofy smile on his face. It wasn't often he smiled, but right now he felt as if he would never stop. Alice was going to marry him one day in the future and that was something nobody could ever take away from him. On a side note Edward would have to back off now since the proof was literally on her hand for him to stare at. There was absolutely no conceivable way for the bronze haired male to take Alice away from his adopted brother now no matter how hard he may try.

"It's beautiful." The small teen girl whispered as she stared down at the little ring which meant so much to her. "It's like you put my personality in to a ring or something Jazz. It could not be more perfect."

"You couldn't be any more perfect." Jasper commented as he ran his hands up and down her sides. They were both standing since he had spun her around the room. "You know what I would love to see? You wear the ring for me."

Alice got a confused look on her face. Her tiny nose scrunched up as she looked down at her hand then to her boyfriend, no correct that her fiancée. Raising her hand she wiggled her fingers in his face as proof to back up her statement. "I am wearing the ring Jasper."

A look of hungry lust passed over his eyes and she shivered. When Jasper got that look in his eyes her whole body tingled. "Let me make my request more clear darlin'. I want to see you wearing the ring and _only _the ring."

Her breath caught in her throat when she heard the words come out of his mouth. Of course she knew what this would lead to, but she wasn't sure if he was serious. She had been trying to get him to take the next step for weeks and now here he was being the one to initiate it. Alice knew she had to be sure this is what he wanted. "Are you sure about this? You were the one who wanted to wait and I don't want you to feel as if we have to do this. I want you to be ready as well. You know I want it, but I can wait for however long it takes."

The palm of his hand came to rest against her right cheek as he gazed down at her. "I appreciate your concern darlin' I really do, but I want you. I am more than ready if you are absolutely sure."

The small dark haired girl smiled as she stepped back away from and towards the connecting bathroom. "Well then I think I should go and change in to something more comfortable then. I'll be right back and you better now get started without me."

"As if that is even possible Ali!" He laughed as she disappeared in to the bathroom.

Quickly he brushed off the bed making sure nothing was on it such as forgotten books or homework. He kicked the dirty clothes under the bed before removing his jacket and over shirt. After lying down on the bed he put his hands behind his head as he tried to seem relaxed when in truth his heart was beating so rapidly he feared it may break through his ribs. Jasper had been with other girls, but this was different because it was _Alice _and she was everything to him. The times he'd had with other girls were nothing compared to what was about to take place.

After a few minutes the bathroom door creaked out to reveal Alice standing there nervously wearing only the ring he had given her. She had even taken the time to take out all of her piercings except the belly ring since it was new and she couldn't take it out because the hole would heal over. She hand her hands hanging loosely at her side even though all she wanted to do was cover her body due to her embarrassment. Taking a deep breath she smiled at Jasper and twirled once showing over every inch of her body from her perfectly flat stomach and small breasts to her toned thighs and dainty little feet.

"Well what do you think?" She asked walking over to the edge of the bed with one hand on her hip.

"I think that we should never leave this room and you should always walk around naked." Jasper told her seriously his voice raspy from lust as he reached out for her and pulled her on top of him on the bed fusing their lips together. His tongue invaded the warm cavern of her mouth as she ground down against his jean covered crotch.

Jasper let one of his hands rest on the back of her neck while the other came around to caress her left breast. When she moaned in to his mouth and arched her back he continued his actions and soon brought his other hand down from her next so that he was fondling both of her breasts while her tiny hands pushed his shirt up so that she could rake her nails down his abs leaving angry red lines that left him hissing from the slight pain while at the same time wanting more.

"I love you so fucking much Alice." He growled tearing his mouth from hers and rolling them so that he was above her. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"It's not something that you need to worry about I swear it." She told him running her hands lovingly up and down the smooth expanse of his stomach. "You can trust me to stay here because there is no place I would rather be. You are my love and my life and nothing and no one can ever come between us."

TBC….

**AN: This is the second half of the last chapter and that is why it is kind of short. I need to know if you all want to see the actual sex or if you would rather I went to the second half which vaguely describes it and the reaction of a certain bronze haired guy. I do hope that you all liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts as always!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"Alice?" Edward called as he entered the house after returning from a study session at the library with Angela who had asked for help with her English assignment. The session hadn't lasted as long as they usually did since for some odd reason the bronze haired male felt as if something was off. He couldn't quite pinpoint the feeling, but he knew without a doubt something was not right and so he had come home in order to find out the sudden change. When he did not get a reply from his sister he tried again while taking the stairs two at a time. "Ali, are you here? The studying didn't go as planned and I figured we could hit a movie a have dinner or something. Come on Alice I know you are home because your purse is by the door and you never leave without it."

When he still did not get a response he shrugged and headed to his room. If she were ignoring him for some reason then she would be in her room and it wasn't as if he couldn't use his laptop to see what she was up to. Opening his bedroom door he dropped his bag to the floor before opening his computer which was resting on his desk where he had left it and pressed a few buttons so that it would load up while he took his jacket off and got more comfortable. As soon as he had finished putting his things away he glanced at the computer screen and right away he had to do a double take because he couldn't believe what his forest green eyes were seeing. Had he accidently tapped in to a porn site or something?

On the screen of his laptop he watched in absolute horror as he saw who he now identified as his adopted sister riding Jasper and since they were naked it was pretty fucking clear as to what they were doing. He felt as if his throat was closing up since he suddenly could not get air and his heart was beating in his ears. Edward wanted to scream at what he was seeing and yet the sound stuck in his throat. This was not supposed to be happening! Alice was his! She was supposed to be with him! Jasper had defiled her and the bronze haired teen wanted to strangle his adopted brother. The only thing he picture doing that would bring him any release in his moment would be wrapping his pale fingers around the honey blondes throat and squeezing the life out of him.

"Jasper I love you." Alice moaned on the screen and Edward couldn't help, but feel betrayed by her.

Of course he wasn't angry with his Alice because he had no doubt in his mind that Jasper had somehow tricked her in to sleeping with him, but he was hurt that she had given herself to someone who wasn't him. Edward knew without a doubt in his slightly cracked mind that Alice had to feel the connection between them. How could anyone not feel it or see it when they were together? The only reason the small gothic pixie was denying it happened to be because of the fact she was scared. She had never felt anything so strong between two people and it frightened her or well that was Edward's theory anyways.

His eyes never left the screen for over an hour as he watched them making love. All he could do was sit and silently stew over what they had done together. They had violated the house and he knew that if he would ever have a chance with her he had to cleanse not only her, but the house as well and there was only one thing he could think of which would cleanse away the evidence of what they had done. Fire made everything pure again. Quickly he got to his feet and went to his drawer where he kept some lighter fluid and extra matches. He did not even notice that some of them were missing since he was on a mission.

Stuffing his computer in his bag and grabbing up some things he considered important Edward stuffed them in to his bag. Nobody would know that he had ever been home and he was sacrificing his room since it was next to Alice's and in order to cleanse her room his had to be lit on fire away. After he heard the shower start he poured lines of lighter fluid on to his carpet before lighting a matching and tossing it on to the wet rug. He figured that Jasper and Alice where both in the shower and they would smell the smoke and hear the alarms before the fire got anywhere near them. With one last look at the orange flames eating away at his room he was out the door and down the stairs. He would hide in the woods until the appropriate amount of time passed for it to look as if he were just arriving home. Plus he would be able to watch the house and make sure Jasper and Alice got out alright. If they didn't he would have to play hero and it could only work in his advantage to clear his name in case anyone expected him.

With a skip in his step and a whistled tune on his breath he skipped down the stairs waiting until he heard the first fire alarm go off. He wasn't so lost in insanity that he wanted to kill anyone. He just wanted to turn things in his favor and this would not only get rid of the evidence as to what Alice and Jasper had done it would point to Jasper being unstable. All in all the only thing this could do was work in his favor or well he hoped it would work in his face. If things did not turn out as he wanted he would just have to try and again and he would keep trying until Jasper was gone and Alice was his.

TBC…

**AN: Short yes, but it fit and it kind of leads up to the next chapter. Oh for all of you who wanted to know I am home, but the time has come where I am not waiting for a new liver. I am both happy and terrified. Anyways, let me know if you liked this chapter or not and here is a preview of what is to come!**

**Preview:**

"**What the fuck did you do?"**

"**What are you talking about?" "I just got home."**

"**Fuck!" "Where is Alice? Has she come out yet?"**

"**What is she not with you?" "I just assumed she was with you!"**

"**Does it fucking look like she is with me?" "Hell she must still be inside the house! ALICE!"**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Alice wasn't sure what was happening when she heard the fire alarm go off and spoke billow out from Edward's room. Her heart dropped in to her stomach at the thought of her adopted brother being trapped in there and even though he and Jasper may not get along Edward was still her family and she couldn't leave him to fend for himself during a fire. For all she knew he could be hurt or even trapped with no way of getting out. The small girl was pretty sure Jasper had gotten out because his room was further away and so he would have smelled the smoke and assumed she would meet him of the safety outside.

"Edward?" She called happy with the fact she'd had time to get dressed after her shower. Plus since her body was still damp it may help against the rapidly rising heat. "Edward please if you are still in here you must give me some kind of sign!"

When she received no reply she ran in the direction of his bedroom and took the towel which had been wrapped around her head in order to dry and placed it over her mouth to try and filter out some of the smoke. Alice reached out with her left hand to open his door, but as soon as her hand touched the metal her entire hand felt like it had been light on fire. She yanked it away quickly and took the towel away from her mouth to try and sooth the burning ache on the already blistering flesh on her fingers and the top half of the palm of her hand.

Clenching her teeth together she reached out with towel to turn the still hot doorknob. To her luck the wood did not give away as she pushed it open in order to enter her adopted brother's room. "Edward!"

Orange flames had engulfed the carpet and she could already feel her bare feet starting to burn, but she did her best to push past the pain. Alice could feel her eyes watering due to the smoke and her lungs felt as if she had swallowed a piece of sand paper that had been dipped in hot sauce. Her head was starting to feel fuzzy from lack of oxygen and she couldn't remember if she had already searched the room for her brother or not. Pushing forward in to the intense heat she let her eyes scan the floor in order to ensure Edward hadn't passed out due to the smoke or something. When she realized the floor was clear of him she moved to his closet which was partially on fire and threw the doors open relieved to see he hadn't hidden in there like she had read about people doing in similar situations. Next she looked under his computer desk and was again relieved to find the space empty.

"If you didn't get out of here I think I may have to drag your burned ass out myself so that I can have the pleasure of killing you myself. I want a brother not a fried piece of Edward." She muttered with a cough before deciding there was only really one last place she could think of checking.

Getting on to her hands and knees she looked under the bed squinting to try and get a better view in the darkness and haze of smoke which had taken up residence under his bed. Sliding her hands under the bed she felt around to make sure she hadn't missed anything and satisfied with her search the pixie like teen girl went to stand up and make her own escape when suddenly a wave of dizziness overcame her as her knees gave out underneath her. Her head hit the corner of the bed as she fell sideways making the already room blurry room spin. Flames inched closer to her face and the only thing she could do was try to crawl to the door since Alice was pretty sure that she had lost all the strength in her body and so standing up and making a break for it was not an option.

"Jasper…" She rasped out trying to cry out for help since she knew he would help her if only he could hear her. Trying to clear her throat she tried to be louder this time. "Jasper…"

In the back of her mind she knew that it was no use. There was absolutely no way the love of her life would be able to hear here especially if he were outside. Unless he came looking for her it looked as if this would be the end and she would never want the honey blond to risk his own life for hers. Maybe it was better he couldn't hear her calling for help. Then he would never be able to blame himself for not coming to her rescue. A part of her wondered if he would be able to move on after she was gone and that one thought alone along with the picture of his broken expression was enough to give her one last burst of energy.

Somehow the tiny female managed to pull herself up using the help of Edward half burned desk and stumble out of doorway in to the hall. Her body smacked hard against the glass of a picture frame hanging on the wall, but she shook it off and half feel down the hall towards the stars. Smoke seemed to follow her as she finally made it to the top of stairs. She wondered if her last ditch effort to escape and make it back to Jasper was even worth it as she felt her body fall down the stairs only to be followed by blackness as she passed out.

The last word she spoke was her lovers name in an attempt that maybe he would know she had tried to find her way back to him. "Jasper…"

000000000000000

The first thing Jasper did once he got outside was look for Alice. His eyes scanned the area searching for her tiny form. While he did catch sight of someone walking out of the woods it was not who had wanted to see, but for he would do. Striding right over to Edward Jasper grabbed him by the shirt and literally picked him up off the ground with a menacing look on his face. "What the fuck did you do?"

"What are you talking about?" Not wanting to be manhandled the bronze haired male brought his hands up to Jaspers shoulders and shoved him back landing on his feet when his adopted sibling dropped him. "I just got home. What the hell is your fucking problem?"

"My fucking problem is the fact that the house is on fire and I know you did it just like I know you were the one to set the kitchen on fire you sick fucking freak. Fuck!" He hollered turning back towards the house which was now practically entirely covered in flames. "Where is Alice? Has she come out yet?"

"What is she not with you?" Edward asked growing concerned. He had figured that the small girl found him-self so obsessed with had slipped out the back door or something. His bright green eyes "I just assumed she was with you!"

"Does it fucking look like she is with me?" Jasper screamed and starting running back towards the house with Edward hot on his heels. If it wasn't sure a dire situation he would beat the fuck out of the teen with copper, but right now was not the time for that. He had to get to Alice and quickly. "Hell she must still be inside the house! ALICE!"

Edward followed the scarred male in to the flames and was overcome with the feeling of being licked by an open flame even though technically the fire was nowhere near close enough to touch his bare skin. His eyes instantly watered as he tried to blink them clear. He let his gaze sweep over the entryway for signs of Alice. "I don't see her! We need to do a sweep of the rooms. You take the living room and I will try the kitchen. Maybe she got trapped trying to go out the backdoor or something."

Jasper nodded in agreement because right now he and Edward were on the same page. They needed to find Alice first and they could deal with everything else afterwards. Heading towards the living room he prayed to god that she would be there. Now he may not believe in god, but Alice did and if there was a good then he should protect Alice because she didn't deserve anything like this. Her life had been hard enough as it was and god owed her one. When he reached the smoke filling living room he caught sight of his little pixie lying motionless at the bottom of the stairs and her legs were bent at an odd angle.

"Alice!" He called out in horror as he made his way over to her. He crouched down beside her not sure if he should risk moving her not because he couldn't be sure she did not have spinal injuries of some sort. Her chest was moving as she breathed so that told him she was at least still alive and that this point he would take that for the miracle it was. Perhaps god was on their side after all. "Edward I found her!"

Before he had even finished calling for his adopted brother who he honestly believed to be a crazy person, was at his side looking as if he was going to try and lift Alice off the floor. "We need to get her out of here."

"If we move her without knowing the extent of her injuries we could permanently paralyze her you idiot!" He snapped hunching over his love protectively.

Edward shook his head in anger. "The place is going to come down any minute and if we stay here we will die so it won't matter if she is paralyzed will it because she will be dead! We can lift her together and try to keep her in the same position as best we can, but we have to do something."

"You did this to her in the first place and don't try to deny it because I wouldn't believe you anyways you sick bastard." The scarred male sighed deeply knowing that they really had no other choice than to try and move her. "Fine we can move her, but you take her feet and I swear to god if she is permanently damaged I will kill you myself."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts about it. The next chapter picks up in the hospital.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The first feeling Alice could correctly identify as she started to regain consciousness was the odd tingling sensation in her legs and back. The next thing she became aware of was the fact that parts of her face felt swollen and they hurt as if she had held a lighter up close to her face for a little too long. Her left eye felt strange as well and when she lifted her right hand to try and touch the skin around her eye she realized the limb to be covered in gauze and immediately the memory of fire came back to her in quick flashes.

"Jasper." She croaked turning her head to the side only to see her bronze haired brother asleep in the arm chair next to her bed. She tried to yell his name to get his attention, but her throat felt as if she had swallowed sand paper and she only managed a raspy whisper which thankfully was enough to get his attention. "Edward."

Green eyes snapped open when he heard his adopted sister call his name. Jumping to his feet he made his way over to the side of her bed. "Hey there sleeping beauty, how are you feeling? Well that is a stupid question since you are so drugged up I doubt you can feel anything. You scared the life out of us you know. What were you thinking searching the house when it was on fire? You should have gotten out and worried about anyone stupid enough to still be inside finding their own way out. We almost lost you Alice and I don't think you realize what it would have done to this family."

"Anybody hurt?" She questioned the best she could as he helped her take a sip of water which felt like acid on her tender throat. Alice coughed from the burning pain, but pushed past it to take another sip. She needed to know that everyone was alright. She needed to be sure Jasper had made it out and hadn't been hurt. "Is Jasper alright?"

Edward may not like the fact she was acting about Jasper and yet he wouldn't upset her especially considering she did not know the extent of her injuries yet. He nodded before speaking to assure that everyone was fine. "Jasper is perfectly fine. The only reason he is not by your side right this instant is because mom and dad have been forcing walks on us every couple of hours. Nobody was hurt other than you and the house which sadly could not be saved."

Alice took in the news as her eyes filled with tears both happy and sad. She was happy nobody else had been hurt, but she was saddened by the fact the Cullen's had lost their home. She felt bad that the house Edward had grown up in was no longer around. "How bad is it?"

Her adopted brother knew she was asking about her injuries and he cringed. He knew it would be better if she heard it from family rather than a doctor and yet he really did not want to be the one to tell her the truth. "Maybe I should wait for dad to come back and he can-"

Alice was quick to cut him if with a scowl. "You not wanting to tell me is only making my fears that much worse. Now tell me how bad it is and what we can do about it to get me back on my feet."

"You have second degree burns on your face and arms which will have to be kept clean in order to ensure they do not get infected." The boy with copper hair told her as he looked down at her form in the bed. The sad part was the fact that her burns were the least severe of her injuries. "When you fell down the stairs you fractured you left leg in two places, but luckily you did not need surgery."

His adopted sister could tell that Edward was keeping someone from her and it must be pretty bad since he had looked away from her. "Just tell me how bad it is Edward please."

"You have swelling your spine." He blurted out finally raising his eyes to meet her again. "Luckily your spinal cord wasn't injured, but you have swelling from the impact of your fall and because of that there is pressure on your spinal cord, though the doctors are sure it will go away over time, but until then your legs most likely won't work and they can't be sure they will work properly after the swelling goes down. Only time and therapy will tell."

The small pixie like girl was stunned at what she was hearing. She may never walk again? What would happen if she had to be in a chair for the rest of her life? Would she be dependent on other people to look after her? Would she ever even contemplate putting that much pressure on her honey blond boyfriend? Would he even want to be with her if she never got better? Would he think of her as half of a woman? Would Carlisle and Esme send her back to the home since she was broken? All these questions and more spun around in her brain at breakneck speeds.

With her bottom lip trembling tears poured down her face and before she could say anything Edward had her in his arms as he tried his best to soothe her. "Hey don't cry Ali-cat I promise that you are going to be fine. I will take care of you myself if I have to. I'll come with you to therapy and we will have you walking in no time at all. You're Alice Cullen after all and these doctors don't really know you like I do. They have no idea how strong you are. We will show them that nothing can hold a Cullen back I swear."

TBC…

**AN: This is a short chapter because today is a very bad day for me. I am really sick, but I am sure I will be fine. The next chapter will be longer and have an Alice/Jasper scene and another scene though I have not decided with whom yet. I was thinking maybe Angela and Alice. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jasper was really starting to worry about Alice. She had been awake now for a week, but she had closed herself off. She wouldn't talk to anyone even him. It was like she had given up all hope. She refused to look in a mirror because she was afraid she would look like a monster even though everyone was trying to assure her that would not happen and that she still looked beautiful. She would of course eat because the doctors made her, but other than that she had just stopped living. She would not even look at the magazines Esme had brought her. She just laid in the bed staring up at the ceiling in silence.

The honey blond was at his wits end. He had no idea on how to get through to her. He tried with all his might to get her to open up and talk to him, but nothing was working. "I know you are pretending to be asleep Alice. You know you can pretend all you want, but I am not going anywhere and I am not going to give up on you. I love you and I won't allow to just stop living your life. We will get through this together just as we have gotten through everything else which has been tossed in to our path. I need to fight for me Ali. You have to fight for me. I can't do this without you. Would you really give up and leave me all alone? We promised to always be there for each other. You cannot back out of your promise now."

The tiny teen girl remained silent and still yet out of the corner of his eye he saw a small frown come to rest on her lips. A frown was at least something and he could work with something. "I remember when I fell off the roof of the orphanage and you thought I was dead. You were screaming at me to get up and to fight because you would not allow me to leave you. I am not asking you to fight for me. Please Alice I need you to fight for me. I know what you are thinking and the reasons you want to give up. You think that you are ugly now, you think you will be a burden, but Alice you could never be those things to me. You are always going to be beautiful and you could never be a burden. Even if, and that is a big if, you cannot walk again I will be there for you. We will work around your disability. If you think acting the way you are is going to push me away you are dead wrong baby girl. I am going to stick by your side no matter what. If you choose to remain silent for the rest of your life then that is alright because I will be the talker in our relationship if I have to be. I am not going anywhere Ali so get that through your head."

Alice wanted to open her eyes and tell him everything she was feeling, but in her mind this was better. It was better to be detached because eventually Jasper would leave her. Not that she would blame him because she was half a woman now. She wasn't a real woman and he deserved that. She would do whatever it took to make sure that he got that even if he argued with her about it. Eventually he would thank her for doing this.

"Still stubborn I see." The honey blond muttered as he stood up from his chair and came to stand next to her bed. "Well go ahead and be stubborn because I can be stubborn as well. You can't pretend to be asleep all night long because I am staying here all night. There is no school tomorrow so I thought I would spend some time here with you. I hope you don't mind if I listen to the television, but feel free to complain if you do."

With a sigh Jasper turned on the T.V. and flipped through the channels. It was not as if he wanted to watch anything, but it beat the silence. Finally he settled for watching cops. He pulled the recliner close to her bed so that he would be able to hold her hand. She may not be happy with him right now, but that didn't matter. He knew her better than anyone and he would show her that no matter what she did he would never leave her side. He would be here through the good and the bad and she would just have to get used to it.

"I love you my little dancer and I swear you will dance again." He murmured before pressing a kiss to her for-head. "I know that you are scared about the fact you may never walk again, but you will walk again Ali. I am not saying that it will be easy because that would be a blatant lie. It is going to take work and yet I know you can do it Alice and I will be with you every baby step of the way whether you want me to be or not."

Again the small girl in the bed remained silent, but she did squeeze his hand letting him know that she appreciated his kind words. With a smile of his own he squeezed her hand back. "Well since dinner is soon I am going to run to the cafeteria and get some grub. When I come back I hope that you will be awake and we don't have to talk if you don't want to. I will even grab you some green Jello if they have it since I know how you love green Jello. In fact I think I am going to get you one of every kind. I'll be back in a few minutes so get ready for a Jello filled meal."

TBC…

**AN: I don't feel well and am throwing up really bad so this chapter is short and yet I wanted to post something so let me know if you all liked it or not. In the next chapter there is more Jasper and Alice in the hospital and Alice gets a surprise visitor who knocks some sense in to her. Anyways, let me know what you all thought of this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Rosalie had never really been a big fan of hospitals. She tended to stay away from them unless she had absolutely no other choice. The blond had not planned on visiting the hospital and instead figured talking to Alice on the phone during her recovery would be good enough since the tiny female knew her friends dislike of hospitals and anything medical related. She had tried calling Alice multiply times, but she would either get no answer or if someone answered it was always Edward or Jasper telling her that Alice was sleeping or well Jasper put it as her pretending to sleep because she did not want to deal with her problems.

Well for obvious reasons Rose was not going to let that stand. Alice was her first real friend since ever and she would not allow her friend to give up. So even though she did not want to, she gathered up her purse and keys before heading to the hospital. It did not take her long to get there and she had not bothered calling because that would give Alice warning she was coming and if she had warning she would no doubt come up with a way to stop Rosalie from getting in to her room and giving her the lecture she would be receiving.

As soon as she got there she asked a nurse where she could find Alice's room and within the next few seconds she was there pushing the door open and strolling over to the bed as she looked down the girl who pretended to be asleep even though it was obvious she was not. "You know if you don't open your eyes I am going to have to use techniques you will not enjoy to wake you up. We both know that I am not like Jasper or Edward and I will be mean if I have to, so I am going to count to ten and you better think long and hard in that short time whether or not avoiding a talk with me to worth consequences if you avoid said talk."

As expected Alice sighed and open her eyes. Well the one eye which wasn't covered up to protect the healing burns around the socket. "What do you want Rosalie? Can't you tell that I was trying to sleep?"

"What does your friend who traveled five miles to see you not a hello?" Rosalie smirked and sat down on the bed next to Alice. "You should be honored that I actually came here since you know my strong dislike for hospitals. You know that if you had just answered the phone none of this would be happening. You would be able to continue pretending to be asleep because you are trying to avoid your problems instead of facing them."

Alice narrowed her one good eye in anger and annoyance. "I am not avoiding my problems Rosalie. In case you haven't noticed I was trapped in a house while it was on fire and now I may never walk again. Plus on top of that I have to deal with the scars I am going to have and maybe never having full vision in my left eye. Sorry if because of all of this I have not felt like being social."

The blond rolled eyes and clapped once. "Wow that was a really good speech. Did it take you long to come up with that or was it more of a spur of the moment thing? Either way it would have been impressive had I actually believed that is the reason you have been avoiding human contact. I get that you are scared because you have no idea what is going to happen, but from what I know about your past this is nothing compared to the shit you have faced before. You have been through so much and for you to give up now just makes you look weak. Alice I know what it is like to feel like going on is not worth it, but you have so many people who care about you. Pushing them away is not going to do you any good and it is going to hurt them as well and you don't want to hurt them I know you don't. Please do not push us away baby girl. You are not a burden to us honey and I know you are probably thinking that way. Just think of it this way, if it were Jasper, Angela, Edward, or me would you allow us to push you away?"

"What if I try and I fail?" Alice whispered as her bottom lip trembled. "What if I get all of my hopes up only to find out that trying to get better was for nothing? What if everyone leaves because of my failure?"

Rose felt her entire expression fall. Sure she had thought that Alice was scared, but she never realized exactly how scared she must be. Alice had basically been abandoned as a child by her mother and numerous foster families so of course it made sense she would be afraid of abandonment again. "Alice if you fail the first time you try again and then again after that for as long as it takes. Who cares what the doctors say? They are not you and so they do not know what you are capable of. Plus do you really think that Jasper or any of us for that matter would ever abandon you? We are not like everyone else in your life Alice. All you have to do is trust us and I swear we will not let you down."

Alice sniffled and nodded. "I am going to hold you to that promise Rosalie. Do you think you could go and get Jasper from the cafeteria? I need to apologize for the way I have been acting. I just hope that he can forgive me for being so stubborn. Then again he does claim that is one of the reasons why he loves me."

000000000000000

Jasper had run all the way to Alice's room after Rosalie found him in the cafeteria and explained how she had knocked some sense in to his girlfriend. At first he feared that maybe Rosalie had literally beat some sense in to Alice, but then he realized he was being paranoid. Of course the blond female would never have physically harmed her friend. She had just been using an expression. He did have to admit that he felt slightly better though when he saw Alice to be unharmed.

He walked in to the room slowly and smiled when he saw that she was not pretending to be asleep. "I see that my sleeping beauty is finally up and I have to say I couldn't be happier. Rosalie said that you needed to talk with me? Do you need something to eat or are you in any sort of pain? I can call the nurse to give you some pain medication if you-"

Alice cut him off by holding up her hand indicating that she wanted silence which he immediately gave her. "I wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I know that you have only been strong for me and I haven't once shown you how much I appreciate that. I have been so set on wallowing in self-pity that I never thanked you for sticking by me. You easily could have left and you didn't. You are one of the only people as stuck by me through everything and I love you for it. If you are willing to stay with me through this I promise that I will not give up again. I _am _going to walk again and get full vision of my eye. I will do whatever needs to be done, but in order to that I need you Jazz. I can't do this alone."

A smiled erupted on his face as he leaned down to press his lips against hers. "You won't ever have to do this alone Alice. I am always going to be here whether you want me to be or not. I know that you will walk again one day. In fact I know that by the time the dance comes around you will be walking on crutches and we will be able to dance together. You promised me a dance or do you not remember?"

"I remember." She laughed as tears slid down her cheeks. "I remember good and well I promised you a dance Jasper and we have a lot of work to do if I am going to get to that point, but we can't start tonight. Tonight I just need you to hold me. Do you think you could do that for me?"

The honey blond male nodded and slid next her on the empty space of the bed as he arms carefully wrapped around her being extra careful of her bandages. "I think that I can do that for you my darlin' girl. I've missed holding you while you have been in here."

She snuggled deeper in to his embrace. "Well we can make up for lost time now. I really am sorry for the way I have been acting Jasper."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He murmured kissing the top of her head. "You have absolutely nothing at all to be sorry for. The person who should be sorry is the one who set the fire."

"Jasper the police ruled it an accident didn't they?" Alice questioned as she felt her eyes flutter shut.

Jasper's expression contorted in to one of rage though she could not see it. "Sure they say it was an accident, but only because they don't have a suspect. I mean come on Alice, nobody in the house smokes and the stove wasn't left on. There was no trace of it being an electrical fire so it must be something or someone else. Are you telling me it is not the least bit suspicious?"

She laughed and shook her head as her eyes popped open. "Oh come on Jasper do you really think someone in the house did this? I mean can you really picture Esme, Carlisle, or even Edward doing this?"

Her boyfriend never got a chance to reply because out of the nowhere the door the room burst open and Carlisle, Esme, Edward, as well as two cops came in. Esme was in tears and Carlisle looked about ready to cry as well. Edward was doing is best to keep his face blank. "I'm sorry Jasper, but I had to tell them about the matches I found in your room. I was going through the house looking for anything salvageable and I found a packet of matches in your dresser drawer. I told them you would never hurt Alice, but they said they have to question you anyways. I'll stay here with her until you get back and I am sure it won't be long."

Alice tried to grab Jasper's hand as the police escorted him from the room. He looked back at her and tried to smile. "It's going to be alright Alice. I had matches for candles just like you do and I sure I will be back in a couple of hours."

"I know you would never hurt me Jazz." She told him watching as he was taken out of the room followed by Esme and Carlisle. "I can't believe you Edward! Why would you do that? You know Jasper would never hurt me!"

The bronze haired male frowned trying to look like he felt horrible for what he had done even though that could not be further from the truth. "I wasn't planning to show the matches to anyone, but mom came in and saw them so I had to tell her the truth. You know that I cannot lie to save my life. I really am sorry Alice, but I am sure this will all be worked out soon. Until then you have me at your disposal."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter and for those of you who are pissed I did that to chapter it had to happen so please forgive me. Don't worry he does not go to jail. Anyways, let me know if you all liked this chapter or not since you all know I love hearing your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jasper could not believe he had been in the police station for four hours already. They had questioned him and questioned again and again after that. In all that time his story never changed. He told them how after the first fire in the kitchen he had gone in to Edward's room and found the matches. For some odd reason though, they did not seem to believe him, but then again he had a juvenile record. Edward's record was squeaky clean and if the police were going to believe anyone it would be him. Who want to believe someone like Jasper who had always been in trouble and came from a group home?

"Look son I have a dinner waiting for me at home and I would like to get to it, but I cannot do that until you tell me the truth." The leader of the two cops questioning him was probably in his late forties and he had a big bald spot on the very top of his head. His wrinkled skin was rubbery looking, but his personality was and understanding one or at the very least that was how he was trying to come off at this moment. "Nobody here wants to see something to you and all I want is to help you. Just tell me why you did it so I can get you the help you need."

The honey blond sighed and scrubbed his face with the heel of his hands. "I didn't do anything and I have told you that about a hundred times. Why would I hurt Alice?"

The younger cop who seemed to have an attitude on top of his movie star good looks scowled and slammed his hands down on the table. He had decided to play the bad cop. "Maybe she was doubling dealing on your best friend and you thought that it would be best to take her out of the picture. Maybe you didn't want anyone else to have her and that is why you trapped her inside and lit the place on fire!"

"If I wanted to kill her then why would I have risked my own life to save hers?" Jasper questioned feeling tired and really only wanting to go back to the hospital so that he could be with Alice.

The younger cop, Ben, shrugged as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Have you ever heard of the hero complex? You do bad things so that you can save the day and come out looking like the hero."

"Look I may have a lot of issues, but I don't have a hero complex." He replied setting his elbows in the table. "All I want in life is the graduate high school, marry Alice, and give her the best life that I possibly can. She is the only girl I have ever loved and even the thought of someone hurting her kills me. You've read the files and so you know that she has been through a lot in her life. I would never add to that list. I just want to be the best boyfriend to her that I can be."

Ben rolled his eyes not believing the younger boy and the older cop, George, offered a small smile of understanding. "Look Jasper I think that you are a good kid and so I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt. Why don't you tell me what you think happened?"

"I think that Edward set the house on fire." He said straight out keeping his expression blank. "I know you all probably wonder why someone like Edward would do that and so I will tell you what I know. I know that he puts on this façade of being the perfect guy, but he is really fucked up in the head. He has this obsession with Alice. I've confronted him about it and he actually admitted it. He knows that I know he set the fire and he told you all I did to take the heat off of him. He wants me out of the picture that he can take Alice. I don't think he knew she was in the house, but he did know I was there and I think he wanted to end this once and for all. This is the first time he has tried to get me out of the picture. He tried to make it look like I was cheating on her and when that did not work he realized that he would have to stop up his game and he did."

"You expect us to believe that a good kid like Edward Cullen would do anything you are accusing him of?" Ben spat looking like he was ready to hit Jasper. "You are a bad seed kid and I am going to make sure that you are locked up for a long time."

George sighed and stood up to open the door. "You are free to go for now kid. We are not charging you with anything and I promise that we will look in to what you told us. I suggest you do not leave the state and we will be calling you back in so that you can answer some more questions."

Jasper got up to leave, but Ben blocked his path. "George may be buying your story, but I certainly am not. I am going to be keeping a good eye on you and when you mess up and you will because scum like always do, I will be waiting to take you in and lock you up before I throw away the key. Remember that the next time you think about trying to hurt that sweet girl you claim to love."

"You know you are really bad playing this whole bad cop role." Jasper stated with a small smirk before he grabbed up his coat and walked out of the room and back to the where Esme and Carlisle where waiting for him. "Could you please take me back to the hospital now?"

TBC….

**AN: Hey I know this is a short chapter, but I have an announcement. Since I am trying to update every day it is going to go longer chapter followed by a shorter chapter and I hope that you do not mind that. Please let me know what you all thought of this chapter and whether you liked this or not. You know that I love hearing your thoughts and such when it comes to the stories. You all keep me writing.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Edward had to admit that Jasper had made a good play trying to get the police to see the truth, but something the copper haired teen had figured out since meeting Alice was the fact he happened to be a great liar. It was something that he excelled and right now he was going to use that to his advantage along with his charismatic personality to get out of this questioning session. Besides, who would believe that he would do anything as extreme as set a house on fire? He needed to get out of here in time to pick up something he had bought for Alice so he would try to make this quick and as painless as possible.

"I am not sure what you want me to say." He stated looking over at the two police men in the room standing across the table. It was Ben and George again though this time George was suspicious of the boy sitting down while Ben actually believed this kid to be as good as he acted. "Jasper has a lot of emotional problems, but can you really blame him? I would probably have issues as well if my mother beat me and told me that I had a demon inside of me."

"You are telling me that you believe your adopted brother deliberately set the fire?" George narrowed his eyes as he gazed down at Edward. There was just something about this kid that rubbed him the wrong way. It was a cop's instinct after so long on the force to know when something was up and something was definitely up. "Why would he try to kill his girlfriend? Why would he rush back inside to save her? The story is just not adding up Mr. Cullen and I think that you do know more than you telling me."

This is where the acting came in. "You are right about me knowing more and I suppose I should have told you from the very start, but I was trying to protect my mother. At first I thought he simply had a temper. He would always snap at me or Alice if we did something he did not approve of. Then he got this crazy idea in his head that I am attracted to her. I tried to explain to him that I only saw her as my sister, but he didn't believe me and that is when he hit me."

He paused to point to the mostly healed bruise on his face which had been caused by him doing it to himself, but it looked as if someone punched him and so it worked to his benefit. "He hates it when we spend time together and he gets paranoid. He never lets her out of his sight, but of course Alice doesn't do anything about it because she loves him and doesn't see that he is unstable. I was not going to say anything unless I had to and after the fire whether he set it or not I feel that he could be a real danger to my family and I had to tell someone. Why am I being questioned for trying to do the right thing?"

"We are just being thorough." Ben said as he shot his older partner a looking stating how he thought that he had been right along. George simply sighed still not believing the boy. "You did the right thing by telling us. I know that you want to protect your family above anything else."

Edward decided it was time to pull out the fake tears. He felt his eyes well up as he scrubbed his hands over his face. "I should have said something sooner. If I had then maybe Alice would not have been so hurt. If she never walks again I am always going to blame myself because I didn't want to turn on my brother. I thought that I could help him by helping give him the family that he never had. I guess that I was wrong and because of that I put the rest of my family at risk. I know that Jasper probably made it seem like I hate him and yet that is so far from the truth. He is my brother, maybe not by blood, but he is still family and I only want what is best for him."

George sighed and then something came to him. "Where did you say you were prior to fire?"

Edward had to bite a smirk when he realized the older cop was grasping at straws. He had not said where he had been George was simply trying to catch him off guard. "You didn't ask me where I was, but I was at the library looking for some books on a science project I am doing. When I didn't find any I decided that I would go home and check online."

"Can anyone verify you were at the library?" He questioned as he leaned across the table to eyeball the younger male.

"Well it is not exactly the place one goes to socialize so I do not know if anyone would remember seeing me or not. I go to the library all the time so I am sure somewhere there would recognize me." Edward said smoothly knowing that if it came down to it he could always pay someone to say he had been there. "Look I really need to get going. I have a lot of homework and I want to go visit my sister before visiting hours are over. She starts physical therapy tomorrow and I won't be with her because I have class so I want to wish her luck while I can. After that I have to go back to the hotel we are currently living in because our home was destroyed and help my parents with whatever they need. If you have any more questions for me I can always come back, but I really need to get going."

Ben opened the door feeling as if this interview had been for nothing while George watched the boy go knowing this was not the end. Edward Cullen was lying to him and he was going to find out why especially if it would help clear someone innocent like Jasper. This is one of the main reasons he had become a cop in the first place. It was his job to catch bad guys and Edward was well on his way to becoming a bad guy. It was in his eyes.

00000000000000

Alice had been reading one of the fashion magazines that Rosalie left for her since Jasper had therapy and she was alone when Edward came in all grins holding numerous shopping bags with designer labels. "I come bearing gifts!"

She set the magazine down on the side table and raised one eyebrow. "Look it is Santa's bronze haired brother. So brother of Santa what have you brought me? Have I been a good girl or are all those bags filled entirely of coal?"

Edward laughed as he sat down in the chair next to her bed. "Trust me these are not full of coal because if they were I overpaid greatly. Well are you going to open them?"

"You don't need to tell me twice!" Alice chirped as she grabbed the first bag only to pull out the most gorgeous dress she had ever seen. It was a deep purple ball gown with a slit up the side and no straps. "Edward this is beautiful! What is this for?"

"It's for the dance Alice." He replied simply watching her eyes travel over the silky material of the dress he had chosen for her. "I know that usually you would have picked your own dress, but considering that you are still in the hospital I figured I would do it for you. The lady at the store said the material is stretchy so it should fit over the back brace you will have to wear. I also went ahead and rented a wheelchair in case you need it. I would have bought one, but it would be a waste really considering I expect you to be up and walking despite what the doctors are telling you as soon as possible. If you don't like the color I can always go back tomorrow and get a different dress it is just when I saw it I thought of you."

"The dress is absolutely perfect." She whispered as she carefully set the dress down in her lap and reached for the next bag. Inside was a bunch of real silver jewelry that would match the dress. "This must have cost you a fortune! You didn't have to do this for me Edward really. I could have ordered much cheaper stuff online. This must have taken a big chunk out of your savings account."

"It wasn't really that much Ali." He countered with a smile. This was going better than he had anticipated. Without Jasper here ruining his plans the evening was almost perfect. "Besides it was worth it. I know that were nervous about going to the dance because it will be right after you are released and to ease your nervousness I wanted to make sure you have everything you will need. You are going to outshine every other girl there. In fact you already do outshine them all. In the other bags you will find makeup, a variety of silk gloves because I know you will want to cover up the burns on your hands, and a silver crown made of roses. I hope you are not angry with me for doing all of this, but I really wanted to do something special for you."

The truth was that he felt so guilty for what had happened to her that it was eating him up inside and this had helped ease his guilt a bit. He had never intended for her to be hurt and yet she had so he was doing what he could to help make her happy. A part of him mocked Jasper for not having money to treat Alice like the goddess she happened to be. If she were with him Edward would make sure that he spent every cent he had on things that would give her joy. He was also thrilled to know that his parent's medical coverage covered her so she would be getting the best medical treatment possible. He had no doubt in his mind that she would make a full recovery and next time he tried to get rid of Jasper he would make sure she was nowhere nearby.

"It was very sweet of you, but to be totally honest here I figured that you would probably end up taking someone else. I did not think anyone would want to be seen with me especially considering what I look like now." She confessed looking down at the bed as her eyes filled with tears. "I mean I don't even want to be seen with me and yet I don't exactly have a choice."

Edward frowned and reached over to grab her hand. "Alice even if your entire body was covered in scars it would never take away from your beauty. Of course I want to be seen with you. I always want to be seen with you. I am surprised that you wanted to be seen with me, but I guess it is my lucky day. We are going to have a great time Alice so don't you dare back out on me now."

Alice smiled feeling better as she looked down at the dress before looking up at his again. "Well if I am going to this dance our outfits are going to have to work well together so grab my laptop and we can start looking for the perfect suite for you. I will have you looking stylish yet Edward Cullen."

TBC…

**AN: Hey everyone I hope that you all liked this chapter. I woke up earlier and before I tried to sleep again I wanted you all to have this chapter. Let me know what you thought. Also for those of you who want Edward to die, well I warned you all from the start this is a darker story so I am warning you all again. Remember though that I do love Jasper, but a writer has to expand their horizons and that is what I am doing.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jasper felt as if his heart was breaking as he sat with Alice watching her do some of her physical therapy exercises with the new therapist. Tears were pouring out of her eyes and yet not once did she utter a complaint. After running a few standard tests it was discovered that Alice did have some feeling in her back and upper legs which was a great sign, but it also was downfall because it meant she was in a severe amount of pain. She tried her best to show it because she knew it tore Jasper up inside, but today with the exercises she could not hold back her tears of pain.

The honey blond reached over to squeeze her hand as the therapist took a hold of her leg at the knee and stretched it out. The burned, skin which was healing well according to the doctors, stretched as well and Alice had to bite her lip from crying out. "You are doing great darlin' you will be up and walking in no time at all."

"I know that Jazz and I know no matter how much it hurts I cannot give up." She paused to take a deep breath. "Talk to me and keep me distracted please. The sound of your voice makes it bearable."

"Let me see what I can think of to talk about." He replied trying to think of a topic other than her therapy. "Oh I am not sure if Esme told you on her last visit, but they found a new house. I saw some pictures of it and I think you are going to love it. It has two stories and originally it has only two bedrooms, but there is a full attic, a full basement, a study, and the garage has an apartment above it. I am going to take the attic and make it in to a room of my own unless of course you want that room?"

Alice smiled brightly at hearing they had a home once again. To be honest she really had not been looking forward to living in a hotel after she got out of the hospital. "I think I am going to take the basement. You know how I have always a basement bedroom. There is so much more privacy than the rest of the house. Edward didn't already claim it did he?"

Jasper scowled at the thought of Edward, but then his expression brightened up instantly when he remembered what room Edward had claimed as his living space. "No, the basement is free. Edward decided that he wanted the apartment above the garage. Since I didn't want it and I didn't think you would want it I told him to go for it. He can buy a house of his own for all I care."

"Jasper, what have I told you about being nice to him?" She scowled with a small smirk and shake of her head. "I know that you don't like him, but he is your adoptive brother and you should at least try to be civil with him. Esme and Carlisle have given us so much and he is their son."

"I know that." Her boyfriend replied with a sigh. He wanted so desperately to tell the small teen girl about the truth of Edward, but he did not want to upset her especially at a time like this with her recovery going on and all. "I just don't trust him is all especially where you are concerned, but I will be civil with him if that will make you happy."

Jasper knew that being civil with Edward Cullen would be hard considering the things he knew and yet he would do it if it would make her happy. After all as soon as he turned 18 he was going to move out and he would be taking her with him. Of course they would visit and stay in contact with the Cullen's, but they would no longer be living with them and so Edward would no longer be a problem. He just had to wait until he turned 18. He could wait that long if it meant him and his pixie like girlfriend would be free of the bronze haired creeper.

"It's what I want." Alice stated happy that he agreed to at least try. She hated the idea of her family being torn apart. Deciding that a topic change was needed she brought up the dance that was approaching quickly. "Have you talked to Rosalie about she will be wearing to the dance?"

He frowned suddenly remembering he had agreed to take the feisty blond female that was Alice's best friend. "Should I have?"

Her tinkling laughter filled the room. "Well of course you should have! Jasper, how are the two of you going to coordinate outfits if you have absolutely no idea what she is going to wear? You don't want to clash do you?"

"Oh we wouldn't want that would we?" He teased leaning over to kiss her cheek as the therapist finally finished with the session and started filling out the needed paperwork. "I promise that I will talk to her alright? I know how devastated you will be if I don't look my best."

Alice pulled him down by the collar and kissed him. "You always look your best Jazz. Do you think we can sneak a push outside before I have to be back in my room?"

Jasper grinned as he lifted her and set her back in to her wheelchair. "I think we can manage that if I use my super ninja skills."

"I love you." She stated as he began to push her down the hall. "Hey you know what we could do if the worst happens and I can't walk again? We can build me like a super wheelchair or something with rocket launchers and shit in case the zombie apocalypse ever takes place. How cool would that be?"

TBC…

**AN: A cute chapter with Alice and Jasper. The dance is in the next chapter so I would love to hear what you thought about this chapter and what you would like to see happen. I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter because I had fun writing it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**AN: I know that I said this would be a longer chapter, but I have stuff I need to do today and I have a lot on mind, but I wanted to post something so this is what you get. I hope that you all like it.**

The afternoon of the dance Rosalie had come to the hospital to help Alice get ready. The doctors had decided to keep her a few more days, but they had given her permission to go to the dance and after party as long as she came back and kept a cellphone with her at all times in case of an emergency. The boys were going to pick them up at the hospital before they headed out to the dance. They had talked about going to a party after, but they were not exactly sure if they should or not. It would all depend on how Alice was feeling after the dance ended.

After having helped her take a shower Rosalie then helped her in to the beautiful dress that Edward had bought for her. Rose had to admit that even though the bronzed haired male gave her the creeps he did have excellent taste. The dress was absolutely perfect. "You look gorgeous Ali! I am going to go put my dress on and do my hair and makeup while Chelle does your hair and helps you with all your jewelry."

Chelle happened to be one of the nurses who regularly visited Alice even when she wasn't working. She was a sweet middle aged redhead with a kind heart who had grown fond of the small girl the second she first laid eyes on her. In fact, she had been one of the main people to fight for Alice to be able to attend the dance and she was going to help her get ready while Rosalie changed in to her black evening gown styled dress.

Chelle came in with a smile and a bag full of the things she would need to do Alice's hair. "Are you all set?"

"Ready to roll!" The tiny girl stated with a huge smile on her face. "Which if you think about is kind of ironic since I have to use the wheelchair."

The redheaded nurse laughed as she sat down on the bed and started brushing out Alice's short hair. They were quiet as she worked. Since Alice had such short hair it did not take long to finish. Chelle had decided to curl Alice's hair before weaving in little different colored flowers. Then as a final touch she added the crown Edward had purchased. All in all she thought her work had come out rather well and she could only hope that the young patient would agree.

After she was finished she smiled before handing Alice a small mirror so she could look. "I thought the flowers would complement your dress and they bring out your stunningly beautiful eyes. I hope that you didn't mind me using the flowers first without talking to you first, but I really wanted it to be a surprise."

"Of course I don't mind." The teen girl stated in a tone full of happiness. "You did such a wonderful job! Why are you a nurse when you could be running your own hair salon? I bet celebrities would pay you top dollar for you to style their hair."

"You are too kind little one." The nurse stated as she started helping her with the rest of her jewelry. "Are you excited to be getting out of the hospital for a night of fun?"

The pixie like teen blushed which she did when nervous. "I am more like terrified actually. This is the first night everyone is going to see me since the accident. What if they think I look hideous or think of me as a freak? No matter how much makeup Rosalie puts on my face the burns are still going to be visible."

Chelle set her hand on Alice's shoulder in a show of comfort. "Does it really matter what they think? All that matters is you have a good time. If they are so petty that they really have a problem with your scars then that is their issue not yours. You need to think of your burns as battle scars. You fought a battle against death and you came out the winner. Be proud of them not ashamed."

She had never really looked at it that way. "I guess I never really thought of that."

"How do I look?" Rosalie interrupted the conversation as she came out in a skin tight black dress that swept the floor. She had piled her hair on top of her head with pins and her makeup consisted of natural red and browns. She looked gorgeous and for a brief moment her best friend was jealous of her. "Do you think it's too much or not enough?"

"It is absolutely perfect Rose." Alice assured her with a wide smile. "You look like a goddess and if Jasper didn't love me I would say he would fall for you, but then again I know you are trying to get the attention of Emmett and not my boyfriend."

"Even if she were after me I only have eyes for you." Jasper suddenly appeared in the door with Edward behind him. Both boys were tense and you could tell they did not want to be around each other and yet tonight they had no other choice. "You look stunning Ali and Rose you look beautiful as well. I am sure that we are going to have loads of fun tonight."

Edward made his way over to Alice before taking her hand in his palm and kissing her knuckles. "You look ravishing Alice. Are you ready to party until we drop?"

"You bet I am!" She replied with a giggle as he and Jasper lifted her up carefully before setting her in her wheelchair. "Let's get out of here! I am so ready to roll! I'll see you later Chelle and I will be sure to take lots of pictures and tell you all about it."

"You better!" The nurse called as they headed out the door laughing and talking eagerly about how much fun they were going to have.

TBC…

**Please R&R like always!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The dance was well in full swing an hour and half later. The Forks high school gym had been transformed in to a glittery night sky. Silver stairs were strung up from the ceiling and glowing blue and white twinkle lights covered almost every surface. Refreshments had been set on tables that lined the walls of the gym. The center of the gym had been turned in to a makeshift dance floor and currently many of the students were having a grand old time dancing to popular songs the DJ decided to play. Rosalie was trying to teach Jasper how to do the Macarena while Edward and Alice had decided to get their pictures taken. Some of the teachers had offered to take pictures for students.

Edward had knelt down next to Alice's wheelchair and he put his arm around her as they smiled for the first picture. "We are going to have to make doubles of some of these or maybe even triple because I want to frame some of them and I know mom will want to as well."

Alice smiled up as him as they positioned themselves for the next picture. This time he stood behind her wheelchair while they both made funny faces. "I most definitely want copies of these pictures. Hey it is a slow song do you want to dance?"

You stole my line." Her bronze haired adopted brother said with a grin as he leaned out pick her up out of her wheelchair. He was holding her bridal style because in all honesty it was easier than bending down to her level. "I would love to dance with the prettiest girl around. It would most definitely be my honor."

They moved to the beat of the song and Edward couldn't help it, but to be annoyed when he noticed his date kept looking over at Jasper. Alice had agreed to come with him and yet she was barely paying attention to him. What did he have to do to get her to realize he was the one? What was it going to take? He had done so much already and yet nothing was working. It wasn't that the small pixie like teen girl did not seen Edward, but rather the fact of how she saw him. She did not see him as a potential lover or boyfriend. She saw him as nothing more than a brother and couldn't stand it. He decided that he had to do something to get her attention focused back on him.

"Did you know that this is the first school dance I've ever attended?" He said grasping for any kind of conversation.

She looked back at him when she heard him speaking. "You are kidding right? Are you really telling me that you never attended a school dance? Why on earth is that?"

"I guess that I never really had a reason to go." He replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "I never met a girl I wanted to go with and I saw no reason to go alone. So if you look at it this way you took my first dance virginity."

Tinkling laughter came from her mouth. "Did you really just say that? I think I am beginning to rub off on you. Anyways, I am happy that I could take your first dance virginity. I feel so accomplished."

"As you should." Edward said before setting her back down in her wheelchair after the song ended. "Would you care for something to eat or drink? You haven't touched any food all night and only had one glass of punch. You need to make sure you do not get dehydrated."

"I could use some punch if you don't mind getting it for me." Alice said watching as he nodded and walked away.

She then focused her attention back on the dance floor as she scanned it for signs of Jasper and Rosalie. She spotted her blond friend dancing with none other than Emmett and her smile widened. She was glad that Rosalie was having a good time, but then she realized she did not see Jasper and she looked around for him never realizing he had come to stand behind her.

"Boo!" He whispered in her ear before spinning her wheelchair around and leaning down to press his lips against hers. "I have been looking for you everywhere darlin'. I was hoping that maybe I could steal you away for a dance or two."

His girlfriend beamed up at him. "Well I would love to dance with my boyfriend."

Jasper grinned back at her and picked her up out of her wheelchair. He carried her to the center of the dance floor beneath some of the shining lights. He held her close as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I love you Alice Brandon."

"And I love you Jasper Whitlock." She replied sighing happily. "I thought this night was going to be horrible and yet it has been anything other than that. I wish that you and I could stay in this moment forever."

"We will have more moments like this in the future I swear it." The honey blond promised as he brushed his lips against hers softly. "One day very soon we will be dancing at our wedding. We are going to be so happy Ali I stake my life on that promise. I will do whatever it takes to make your dreams come true."

Alice caressed his cheek with the palm of her hand. "You are my dream come true. I do not need anything else as long as I have you. You are stuck with me forever for better or worse and everything in between."

Jasper let out a happy sigh as he thought of forever with Alice. "Forever still doesn't seem long enough, but I will take what I can get and for the record there is never 'worse' when I am with you."

000000000000000

After the dance ended around midnight the group of five since Emmett had joined them, agreed they should go to a party down at the lake. They all rode in Edward's car which was extremely cramped, but they put up with it because the night had been a blast so far and nobody wanted it to end. Even Edward was laughing along with the group and any tension that may have been around seemed to vanish. It did not even take long for everyone to arrive at the late and when they got there the music was loud it caused the ground to shake.

"Well I had a great time with you tonight Jasper, but I think I am going to spend the rest of my night with Emmett if you don't mind." Rosalie stated as they exited the card.

Jasper nodded and offered her an awkward half smile. "It was an honor escorting you to the dance Rosalie. I hope you have a pleasant evening."

When those two left the tension filled the air once more. It only worsened when Bella Swan appeared out of nowhere. "Hey you guys I didn't know you would be coming to the after party. I couldn't go to the stupid dance since I was suspended for smoking, but this is so much better anyways. I hope you guys are having a great time and if you need anything let me know. If you are interested in any party favors just find me or Mike and we will totally hook you up."

Edward raised his eyebrow at her with a look of disgust on his face. He may not be in the party scene, but he knew exactly what she was talking about because he was not stupid. "I don't think we will need any party favors."

"Oh," Bella's expression fell as she looked down at her feet nervously before looking back up at Jasper. "Well Jasper would you care to dance with me?"

The honey blond knew it was a bad idea and plus the only girl he would want to dance with would be Alice. "I don't think so Bella."

Alice noticed that Bella was giving her the evil eye and she knew that she would have to handle this situation quickly. "Jasper, Edward, would you mind getting Bella and I something to drink? I am feeling rather parched."

The two boys looked at the girls then each other before heading off in search of something to drink. They both knew something was going on and yet they were both smart enough to know that they should not go against Alice. If she wanted them to know what was going on then she would tell them. In the mean time they would do as she asked and give her the privacy that she so obviously wanted.

As soon as the boys left Bella spoke up. "I take it this is where you tell me to stay away from your boyfriend?"

"I would never tell Jasper who he can or cannot spend time with." Alice replied her eyes narrowing as she glared at the other girl. Usually she wasn't a possessive person, but when it came to Bella going after Jasper well all bets were off. "Like I said, I would never tell Jasper who he can spend time with, but I can tell you to keep your hands off my man. I know that you are trying to tear us apart and yet that is never going to happen because the bond we have is more powerful than a skank like you."

"You call me a skank?" Bella laughed harshly. "Do you really think that Jasper is going to stay with you when he realizes that you are broken and will never ever be able to be fixed? He is going to dump your ass and I will be there to pick up the pieces."

Alice laughed this time. "Jasper could never fall for someone so fake."

Bella saw red and because they were on the dock she suddenly had a great idea. She pushed Alice's wheelchair down the dock and watched with satisfaction as it crashed in to the deep water. She quickly ran off not wanting people to be able to pin it to, but as she turned she ran smack dab in to Edward who looked as if he was ready to kill her. She shrunk back in fear and didn't even look when she heard a splash of water when Jasper jumped in after Alice.

Alice couldn't seem to keep her head above the water. The fact that her legs were not working and the weight of dress pulled her down. She coughed trying to get air, but only getting a lungful of water. Her tiny arms waved trying to bring her to the surface again and yet it was a losing battle. She could feel her body being dragged down further and further with each second that passed.

Finally a she stopped flailing ready to accept her fate when a hand grabbed her arm and yanked her up to the surface. She watched the wheelchair continue to sink until her head finally broke through and she took in as much air as she possibly could. Jasper lifted her up on to the dock before climbing up after her and immediately wrapping his arms around her shivering body. He held her close as he rubbed her arms trying to warm her up.

"Alice, are you alright? Is anything hurting you?" He asked filled with concern.

Alice shook her head as she clung to him tightly. "No, I am fine I think just shook up. I thought it was the end. I thought I was going to die and never see you again. I was so scared and I just-"

Jasper stood up and picked her up as well. "I am always going to be here to protect you darlin'. Now I think we need to get you back to the hospital."

TBC…

**AN: Hey everyone I hope that you all liked this chapter and you know I would love to hear your thoughts. I couldn't sleep and this chapter was nagging on my mind. I need to know if you want to see what Edward does to Bella or not?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Edward Cullen was absolutely livid as he dragged Bella Swan to a more remote location in the woods away from the party. As soon as he had her deep in the forest he shoved her against one of the huge oak trees not caring if he had been violent with her because in his mind she totally deserved it. "What the fuck do you think that you were trying to pull back there? You could have drowned Alice! She can't walk or have you suddenly forgotten that you idiot girl?"

The rebel human rolled her eyes. "There were so many people at the party that somebody would have saved her. It was just a practical joke you know? It was supposed to be funny."

"Oh? It was supposed to be funny?" The bronze haired male questioned as his eyes filled with a crazy fury. "I suppose that I just didn't see the funny part of it. I must have a different kind of humor than you. Would it be funny if I held your head under water until you stopped breathing? Would you be laughing then because I know I would be?"

Bella wasn't sure if he was being serious or not because she had never seen him like this. "You would never do that because you are a better person than I am."

Edward laughed darkly as eyed the female still pinned against the tree. "You don't know a fucking thing about me! You think that I care about you? Do you honestly think I care whether you live or die? The only reason I even speak with you is because I thought you help me get what I wanted and yet you failed at even the easiest task. Why shouldn't I end your pathetic life right now?"

Trying to think of a way out of this she batted her eyelashes at him. "Because I can give you something that you need. I can give you the release your body obviously graves."

He shoved her away in disgust when he realized what she was insinuating. "I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole! You are a filthy whore and I hold no desire for a filthy whore. Your reasons as to why I should spare you are not very convincing and I will do it you know. You touched Alice and for that there is a penalty."

"What if I tell you that I can dispose of the man who is in your way?" Bella asked with a small devilish smile on her face even though inside she was absolutely terrified. For the most part she usually only acted tough. "The way to deal with Jasper is one of two ways. Either you can make him seem crazy which shouldn't be too hard since you are smart and you would have my help or you can break through his armor and get to the know the real him and when you know the real him you will be able to manipulate him to your will. How do you think I always manage to get what I want?"

Edward had to admit that he was intrigued by the idea and yet he could see some flaws. "He would never trust me because for some reason he sees right through me and I doubt he would trust you. Do you have any more bright ideas?"

"I can get him to trust me." The brunette argued knowing that she had to be convincing if she wanted to walk away from this situation. "Just give me one more chance and I swear I won't let you down."

Faster than she could comprehend he had her pressed up against the tree again with his fingers wrapped around her throat and his face right up near hers so that his breath fanned across her face. She knew without a doubt she would have bruises tomorrow, but hopefully she would live to see the bruises. "You better not let me down. You think that I seem angry now? Well you will see an entirely different Edward if you fail keep your end of this deal. I am only going to give you one more chance, but that is all you get do you understand?"

Bella nodded the best she could with his hand wrapped around her throat. "I swear to you that I won't mess up again. I'll get it right this time if you just take your hand off my throat please so that I can breathe properly."

He removed his hand for a fraction of a second before grabbing her by the shoulders and slamming her back against the tree. "You are never to put your hands on Alice again do you understand? If you even look at her the wrong way it will be the last time you ever look at anything again."

"I'll steer clear of the little freak I promise." She gulped nervously and then fell to the forest floor when he finally released her. She brought her hands to her throat as she watched him walk away. She had a few ideas of her own that may try to put in to play sooner rather than later.

With that said he walked away heading back to the hospital. He had to make it sure Alice was alright. He knew that she probably should have checked first, but he had been so angry that it was all he could do to not kill Bella. Finally having control over his anger he whistled as he made his way to the car. Tonight had gone exceedingly well minus the entire thing with Bella pushing Alice in to the lake, other than that though this had been one of the best nights of his life. As soon as Jasper was out of the picture for good he knew he and Alice would have nothing, but happy days such as this. He would make sure of it.

TBC…

**AN: I hope you all liked this short chapter. It is the only thing I am writing tonight because I feel like crap. I think this turned out pretty good though so let me know what you all think.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The day that Alice was officially released from the hospital was a happy day for everyone. Esme was in a great mood because the new house was all set up and so she had planned a welcome home party for her adopted daughter. She had sent Jasper to go and pick her up from the hospital while she and Edward finished the final touches on the decorations and such. Edward was happy and annoyed at the same time if that was even possible. He was happy that Alice would finally come home, but he had wanted to be the one to pick her up from the hospital. When his mother had assigned the task to Jasper he wanted to argue, but figured that would make things look suspicious and so he kept his mouth shut and did as he was told like the good son everyone thought he was.

It was when Edward was hanging streamers that his mother started talking. "Honey you and Alice are friends right?"

The bronze haired teen felt his brow crinkled since he wasn't sure where she was going with this. "Yes we are really close. I consider her my best friend. Why do you ask mom?"

He looked over his shoulder to where his mother was setting up a drinks table. She looked torn about something and her son figured that whatever was on her mind happened to be bugging her. Perhaps she was not sure how to bring up the topic. Finally she let out a breathy little sigh and spoke. "If there was something going on with Alice and Jasper you would tell me wouldn't you? I get the feeling there is something you all are keeping from me and I just want you to know that you can talk to me about anything. You know that don't you?"

"Of course I know that mom." Edward said stepping down from the chair he had been standing on to help her with the refreshments. "You would have to ask Jasper and Alice if something is going on because really even if I knew something and I am not saying I do, but even if I did I wouldn't feel right telling you. I think that you should probably talk to Alice."

Esme nodded as he plastered a smile on her face. "Well I will have to do it another day because today is her welcome home party and that is what we should all be focusing on. She needs a party I think to chair her up with everything that has happened. We are really lucky that you and Jasper were able to pull her out of the house before it went down. I don't know how any of us would have coped had she not made it."

"Well she made it mom so you don't have to worry about that." Her son said as he fought with the guilt in his heart. Deep down he honestly believed he had done the right thing. Of course he had not wanted to hurt Alice, but sometimes plan went haywire and all he could do was focus on the future and not making the same mistakes twice. "I promise that I will always watch out for her no matter what."

A smile lit up her face. "I know that you will Edward. You are such a good kid and I am so proud of. I am proud of the way you look after her and how even though you and Jasper may not always get along you try to look out for his best interest as well."

Again the guilt gnawed at his gut, but he smiled anyways. In his mind he really had been doing what he thought best for Alice. He could care less what happened to Jasper, but he did love Alice and all he wanted was to make her happy. "Mom, don't make me blush. Today is not about me it is about Alice. Are you ready to welcome your daughter home?"

"I think we are almost all set." She stated looking around the room to see if she had missed anything. "All we have to do now is bring out the cake and set up the music. How about you go ahead and put on some music since you are a teen and probably have better taste than your old mother?"

Edward nodded with a smile as he went to the stereo system downstairs underneath the stairs. He riffled through some of the new CD's he had purchased since most of his had been destroyed in the fire. Finally he settled for a Pink CD since that was one of Alice's favorite singers. The song 'So What' stated playing just as a car pulled up. He figured it had to be Alice and Jasper back from the hospital and when Esme confirmed it he hid behind the couch as his mother did the same.

It took a while for the front door to open because Alice had to be transported to her wheelchair and then rolled up the ramp. When the door finally opened Esme and Edward (Carlisle was away for a medical conference the next week or two) popped out from behind the couch. "Welcome home Alice!"

The tiny wheelchair bound girl smiled as she was greeted by her adopted mother and adopted brother. "You guys you didn't have to do this!"

"Of course we did!" The bronze haired boy stated with a grin as he bounced over to completely ignoring her glaring boyfriend. "We wanted to celebrate your return home and what better way to do that than a party? Emmett, Rose, Ben, Angela, and a few other kids from school should be here soon. We wanted to get you settled before they all arrived and I figured that you would want to change in to one of your regular outfits. I have to say that I have missed your crazy sense of fashion. What do say we get this party started?"

000000000000000

Jasper knew that he should probably be happy or at least pretend to be happy for Alice and yet for some reason he just could not be. He couldn't stop watching Edward because he feared that if he looked away for a second the bronze haired freak would make his next move. He had not been prepared for Edward's games before, but he most definitely would be from this point on. Jasper swore to himself that he would not be caught off guard again.

"Dance with me?" Alice grabbed Jasper's hand which snapped him out of his thoughts. "I'd love to have my first welcome home dance with my soul mate."

The honey blond smiled down at his girlfriend before he reached down and picked her up out of the chair holding her against his chest. "Your wish is my command if it is a dance you want then it is a dance you will get."

The tiny teen girl laughed as the love of her life spun her around the room ignoring the looks everyone was giving them. "I feel like I am flying since my feet are not on the floor."

"That is how you make me feel all the time." He whispered in her ear as they continued to dance around the room. "You make me feel as if I am constantly floating on a cloud and the best part is I don't have to worry about falling as long as I have you buy my side. You are my angel baby girl and with you I can do anything."

"You do the same thing for me you know." She replied with a smile. "I need you to trust me right now. Set me down on my feet, but don't let go of me okay?"

"I will never let you go." Jasper told her truthfully as he did as requested. He set her down on her feet, but he go the shock of his life when he realized that her legs were holding up most of her weight. Of course he was helping a little bit, but for the most part it was all Alice. "Alice! Why didn't you tell me that you were getting some motion back in your legs? How long have you known?

The pixie like girl leaned against him for support as she stood the best she could on her still very shaky legs. "I wanted it to be a surprise for you. Angela has been coming to see me on the days you have therapy and I asked her and my therapist to keep it a secret. I know I won't be running any marathons anytime soon, but this is a start isn't it?"

"Darlin' this is great news!" He cheered causing most of the people in attendance to look over at them. Esme was shocked and her hand went over her mouth as she squealed in happiness and Edward looked simply stunned stupid as he just stared. "Do you think you can hold yourself up for the rest of this song or do you want me to hold you again?"

"How about you hold me while we are dancing?" She proposed with a smile as he leaned against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "I am so happy that I could make you smile. You haven't smiled from the fire and I really did miss it."

Jasper swayed to the beat with her. Swooping down he kissed her softly. "Well I promise that I will smile all the time from now on. If I have you then I have absolutely no need to frown."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter and I thought that it came out rather well. I will be posting again tomorrow if I feel well enough. Let me know what you would like to see next and I will see what I can do. Anyways, like I said I hope you like this chapter. I am not sure how many chapters are left, but I do see the end in the future.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It was a few days after the welcome hard party that Jasper surprised Alice by going down to her basement room. Since Alice did not have all control of her legs back someone had to help her up and down the stairs, but other than that she was doing rather well. The honey blond was smiling and to her shock he swept her up out of the chair she had been reading in and spun her around the room. Something obviously had him in a good mood and she desperately wanted to know what that could possibly be.

"Jasper what has gotten in to you?" The tiny girl asked with a laugh even though she was starting to get dizzy from all the spinning they were doing.

Her boyfriend finally stopped spinning yet he did not set her back down. "I have decided that I want to tell mom and dad we are together. I love you and I don't want to hide it from them anymore. If they can't accept it well then I am sorry, but I am not going to hide my feelings for you when all I want to do is yell from the roof tops how much I love and how I am going to marry you after we graduate. I think we should do it tonight if you agree. The sooner the secret is out the better we will both feel. Think about it darlin' we won't have to hide anymore!"

Alice was smiling ear from ear. She had never heard Jasper refer to Esme and Carlisle as mom and dad nor had she ever heard him speak so much in such a short amount of time. "Whatever it was that changed your mind I am glad it happened and I would love to tell them tonight during dinner."

"Tell who what?" Edward asked as he came down the stairs only catching the tail end of the conversation. He had been hoping to spend some time alone with Alice, but obviously that wouldn't be happening with Jasper around.

The dark haired little pixie smiled at her adopted brother not knowing that her next words with send him in to an emotional whirlwind. "Jasper and I have decided that it is about time we told mom and dad we are together. We want to tell them tonight during dinner. Isn't that great Edward?"

The bronze haired teen could feel the blood drain from his face. They were going to tell Esme and Carlisle about their relationship? If they accepted it without a problem it could fuck up his plans. He couldn't let this happen. "Yeah I suppose that is great."

Jasper narrowed his eyes knowing that Edward must be up to something. "What do you mean you suppose it is great? Why wouldn't it be great that Alice and I are being truthful about the fact we are in love?"

"I never said it wasn't." Edward shot back running his hands through his hair. "For your sakes I hope they don't have a problem with it. It may come as a shock I suppose their new son and daughter together, but it is not as if you are actually related and so I am sure dad will be fine with it even with his strictly religious background. Mom will be happy for you I am sure and well if dad isn't I see no reason as to why it cause problems between them."

Alice's entire expression fell. She hadn't looked at it like that. What if Esme was alright with it and Carlisle wasn't or vice versa? Would a fight tear the family apart if it came to taking sides? "Jasper?"

"Don't worry about any of that darlin'." The honey blond soothed his girlfriend while at the same glaring daggers filled with hate towards his brother. "You know that mom and dad will only want us to be happy and we make each other happy so they will accept us without a problem."

"Well alright then if you are sure?" She replied hesitantly still not one hundred percent sure as she had been five minutes ago. Finally she turned her attention to Edward remembering that he must have come down here for a specific reason. "Is there something you needed to talk about?"

He shook his head trying to hide his smirk at a job well done. He had put doubt inside of her mind and doubt could be his best friend in this situation. "No, I just wanted to tell you that I have finished decorating my apartment above the garage and I was wondering if you would like to come and have a look around. Both of you are welcome to come and have a look."

His petite adopted sister shrugged since she had a lot on her mind at the moment. "I guess we could do that. Jasper do you mind carrying me there? I am not sure I could make the entire walk even with help yet."

Jasper opened his mouth to tell her that it would be no problem, but his bronze haired adopted brother beat him to it. Edward strode over to the pair and took her out of Jasper's arms. "I will carry you Ali-cat."

The boys shared a heated glare before Edward turned on his heel and started up the stairs with Alice in his arms. He couldn't help, but be happy with how things were turning out. Now all he had to do was get to his parents before dinner and plant some thoughts in their minds and everything would end up the way he wanted he was sure of it. With a skip in his step and the girl he loved in his arms he headed out to the garage apartment with a positive outlook on life. Things were finally starting to look up for him and he would do almost anything to make sure nothing fucked it up.

TBC…

**AN: A short chapter today since I am kind of icky feeling, but I hope you like it. It sets up events for the next chapter which is Edward's talk with his parents and the announcement at dinner. I am excited for that chapter since I have had it planned for a long while. Let me know your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It was later in the afternoon when Edward decided that he should approach his father before dinner. Lucky for him his dad was home and not at the office. He found him in his study after he knocked on the door and was invited in. "Hi dad, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes before dinner."

The blond doctor set his paper work to the side and smiled at his son motioning for him to sit down. "You know that you can always talk to me. What is on your mind son? Your mother told me you finished decorating the garage apartment. You will have to show me this weekend. It must be nice having your own space."

His son nodded after taking a seat across from him. "It's a pretty sweet apartment, but that isn't really what I came to talk to you about. I actually have some concerns I wanted to voice to you."

"Oh?" Carlisle questioned with a slight frown. Edward usually didn't have concerns about anything really and if he did it would be his mother he opened up to unless he knew that it would upset her. Knowing that his son wasn't talking to Esme caused him a great deal of worry. "What is on your mind son?"

Edward knew he had to be careful with how he worded this because everything depended on if he could somehow get his father on his side. "Well you see I really did not want to bother you with this, but I am afraid it has gotten to the point where I knew I could no longer keep it a secret. At school there are rumors going around about Alice and Jasper being caught in intimate situations. Of course I did not listen to it at first because you know I am no nonsense when it comes to rumors, but I actually stumbled upon them myself. They do not know I caught them in the act of course, but I thought you should know. I mean I know how much our family's reputation means to you and this could be a huge scandal. Plus I am not sure that Alice actually understands the consequences to her actions. With what happened to her as a child and all I am afraid that she may think she has to do this."

The teen boy watched his father pale as he took in what his son was saying. You see Edward knew his dad was big on waiting until you were married to have sex and on top of that he was big with bringing your family pride. This news probably crushed the dream of the perfect family and Carlisle could not have that. Also, if he thought for a second that Jasper may be taking advantage of Alice he would not let it stand for another minute. There was no way that he was going to be alright with them dating now and that is exactly what Edward had been hoping for. He had known all along playing on his father's weakness would be better than preying on his mother's.

"You say that you caught them in the act itself?" Carlisle asked running his hands down his face. He wasn't sure what he was going to do about this. If they were in a committed relationship then perhaps he could understand, but that would be the only way. "Do you know if they are serious with each other or not?"

His son resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "How serious can you be in a relationship at our age? It is not as if they are engaged or anything such as that and I know for a fact that Jasper has an interest in Bella Swan. I can't say for sure if they have slept together, but the way she tells it they have been together numerous times though I doubt Alice has any clue. The poor girl probably thinks she loves him and that is why I felt you should know. I don't want to see her hurt especially because of this. Hasn't she been through enough already?"

His blond father nodded with a deep sigh. "That she has son and I appreciate you bringing this to me instead of your mother. I am going to handle this and do not worry I will not mention your name. Thank you for coming to me. I know that it could not have been easy on you. I know that you care about both of them deeply and this could not be easy on you. You truly are turning in to a great man Edward and I could not be any prouder of you than I am in this moment."

"I am glad you feel that way dad." Edward replied with a smirk he managed to hide before his father caught sight of it. "I guess that you just raised me right. I believe that when you meet the woman you are meant to be with you should show her the respect that she deserves. I suppose Jasper never had a father to teach him that. I think that may be part of the reason he is the way that he is and I only hope that maybe I can help be a good influence on him."

"I have no doubt in my mind you will be a good influence on him." Carlisle agreed as he stood up and headed out of his office. "I am going to wash up before supper and I suggest that you do the same. Thank you for coming to me and I will make sure that I handle this before it gets out of control. I would like to keep this from your mother and I know you will agree with me on that. There are just some things she doesn't need to know as I am sure you agree with me on that."

00000000000000

When it finally came time for dinner Alice and Jasper were both nervous, but they had talked and they knew this is what they wanted. They even helped Esme set the table and when Edward and Carlisle finally showed up everyone sat down to enjoy the meatloaf she had made with a side of mashed potatoes and salad. Nobody really noticed the tension coming from Carlisle as he looked at both Jasper and Alice. The two love birds were too busy deciding how they should bring up the fact they were dating.

It was Jasper who decided that he should probably say something. If there was going to be backlash then he wanted it directed at him instead of Alice. It wasn't that he didn't think she could handle it, but rather that he did not want her to have to deal with it. "Mom, dad, there is something that Alice and I have wanted to talk to about for a while now and we thought tonight would be perfect to do it."

Alice smiled and set her hand on top of his as she took over. "I know that you guys probably figured it out by now and I knew we should have told you sooner, but honestly we weren't sure you would react. Anyways, Jasper and I thought you should know that-"

She never got a chance to finish what she had been saying because Carlisle put his fork down on the table a little harsher than was actually needed. "I don't think we should talk about this during dinner. I know what the two of you want to say and we will talk about it later."

"Why can't we talk about it?" Jasper asked as he narrowed his eyes noticing the smirk on Edward's face. "Oh I get it. He told you some lie and of course you are going to believe him because he is your son by blood and we are only your kids by paper. I don't know what you told you, but I can assure it is not as horrible as he made it out to be. Alice and I are in love and-"

"I said we weren't going to discuss this during dinner." The blond doctor snapped as he got to his feet. "If you feel the need to talk about it then you can do it by yourself in your room. I will not tolerate disrespect at the dinner table young man."

"Carlisle-" Esme went to intercede and yet thought better of it when she saw how upset her husband happened to be.

"How am I disrespecting you if I speak the truth?" The southern teen asked as he too got to his feet. "You won't even give us the benefit of the doubt, but you listen to what Edward says without thinking twice about it. You are always going to take his word over ours because his is your biological son and in your eyes he can't do anything wrong. I bet I could tell you a thing or two about your precious son that would make your heart stop. Did you know he is obsessed with Alice? Why else would he come to you the day that we decided to tell you we were dating? I've tried to keep quiet about it, but I can't do it anymore. You look at me and you see a bad seed because of my past and yeah I know that I made mistakes, but at least I own up to them. I bet you even think that I set that fucking fire when it reality it was your 'perfect' son."

"Jasper!" Esme cried bringing her hand up to her mouth due to her shock. "You know that we don't throw around accusations unless we have proof. I know you are up, but-"

Her adopted son cut her off. "You want to know what proof I have on him setting the fire. Those matches that he showed the cops I got from his room after the first fire in the kitchen. I went searching in his room and I found them. He is the one who set both fires and he is the reason Alice sustained the injuries that she now has to live with, but I doubt you will believe me. I don't know why I even both because in the end it is never going to matter. It will always be my word against his. Understand this though, I do love Alice and we are going to get married as soon as she graduates. Either you can accept that or you can't I don't care either way because nothing is going to change my mind when it comes to being with her. You can try to forbid us to be together, but it won't work."

"I do not want to hear you tell such horrible lies again Jasper do you understand?" Carlisle's face was red as his hands were shaking. "When you live in my house you will follow my rules is that understood?"

"I will follow your rules when you open your eyes old man." The honey blond teen said and when he looked at Alice he realized that she was crying and immediately he lost his air of anger. "I'm sorry if this upset you Alice and Esme, but it needed to be said. Now if you excuse me I think I am going to my room."

Alice stood up with his help. "I think I am going to join him. Mom and dad, I am sorry if my being with Jasper bothers you, but I love him and nothing is going to change that. I can't say if he is right about the other stuff, but right now that doesn't matter. What matters is that I am making it known that if I have to choose it will be him. It has always been Jasper and nothing can or will change that."

Edward watched as the pair left the room and soon his parents left as well. Esme was in tears and Carlisle was a mess as well. The bronze haired teen sat there stunned because this had not gone the way he wanted. Alice wasn't supposed to choose Jasper she was supposed to choose him. Now he had to think of what he would have to do to make her see it was always going to be him in the end and not Jasper.

TBC…

**AN: Hey people I think this chapter came out rather well and I hope that you all agree with me. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and I thought it was about time that Jasper just lost his cool and laid it out on the table. Of course he has fears about never being accepted and I think I did alright showing that. Let me know if all agree or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Edward was in his bedroom in his apartment above the garage reading when there was a knock on his door. He figured it was probably his father coming to talk about what happened during dinner, maybe to ask why he thought Jasper would lie because it was not as if Carlisle could ever even for one second think Edward did anything of the things Jasper had accused him of. After a moment his bedroom door opened and in walked his mother which was a surprise to the bronze haired teenager. Esme usually wasn't one to seek out her son. Usually it was the other way around since she did not want to take the change she was being pushy or something.

"Edward I am sorry to bother you, but we really need to talk." His mother stated as she came to sit down at the very edge of his bed. "Now you know I would never want to accuse anyone of anything without proof, but I need to know if there is any truth to what Jasper said tonight. You know that I love you and nothing you may have done is ever going to change that, but if there was any truth in what he was saying then your father and I will get you the help that you need."

Esme hated the idea that her son could be capable of the things he was being accused of and yet she knew that anything was possible. Edward had always been a good kid as far as she knew, but still it did not mean he couldn't have done a complete one-eighty without her or her husband realizing it. Plus she honestly did not think that Jasper was capable of this. Just because he came from a questionable background it did not always mean that he was to blame for everything which went wrong. Carlisle may not see that though his wife did and that's one of the main reasons she had come to speak with Edward.

Edward sat straight up not believing that his mother, his own birth mother was accusing him of doing those things. Well he had done them, but that was not the point. The point was that she should take his word over Jasper's because Jasper was not technically her son. Edward was her son and therefore Esme should be in his corner or at least that is how he saw it anyways. He would just have to make sure that his story was good enough to fool even her. He could not allow her his mother to see through him.

"I understand that you want to believe Jasper mom." He replied with a look of understanding on his face. "I wish that what he said was true because then we would know for sure that he was innocent. I know how much it must hurt knowing that you have someone who obviously had a lot of problems under our roof. I couldn't believe that he would accuse me of the things he did. I mean he accused me of setting the house on fire. I would never do something like that. I had absolutely no reason to do such a thing and he knows it. Then he says that I like Alice? Sure I love her as a sister, but I could never see her in a romantic light. I spend so much time with her because I see her as a sister you know?"

Esme sighed and listened to her son. She wanted desperately to believe him and yet she was torn between her two sons. "So you are not obsessed with her? He seemed pretty sure that you were. Why would Jasper accuse you of doing those things? Was there some kind of fight between the two of you? I simply do not see him as the kind of person to make something like that up."

Edward shrugged and tried to make his expression one of slight hurt. "I don't know what to tell you mom I really don't. I guess he just doesn't like Alice and I being friends and I suppose I can understand since she is the only constant he has had in his life. He fears that I am going to try and take her away which is silly, but it is indeed what he believes and nothing I do will change his mind. I had been hoping he and I could be friends at the very least, though now I honestly do not think that will ever happen. I will however not give up in trying being a brother to him. You and dad raised me to be better than that. When the going gets tough I will just have to be tougher."

"Well I will let you get back to your reading then." Esme said knowing that even if her son was lying to her she couldn't do a damn thing about it right now. As she stood up she addressed him one final time. "After talking with your father it has been agreed that we are going to have family counseling sessions once a week. We will be starting next week and I think that it will be good for all of us."

Edward watched his mother leave as his jaw twitched. Oh how he hated Jasper and how he wished he could just stab the other boy and be done with it, but he knew that he needed to be sneaker than that. Maybe he would be able to somehow use these counseling sessions to his favor. He would have to think about it, but right now he had other things on his mind. He needed his nightly fix of watching Alice sleep and the only way to do that would be by sneaking back in to the house. He would have to wait until a late hour before attempting to do so and he could only hope she did not sleep in Jasper's room.

TBC…

**AN: This is a short chapter because I have family visiting and we are going to see them. Still I wanted to post something and so you all get this. I would love to hear what you all thought about this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

If Alice could have somehow known that soon everything would be coming to a head she probably would have done something to stop it or she would have at least tried to stop it if she could. If she had known that today of all days would be the end of everything she never would have agreed to spend the afternoon with Edward when Jasper went to therapy with Carlisle and Esme. It is funny how one event can change everything even when you have no idea what is coming. Sometimes one person will be expecting one thing and another person will be expecting another.

"Alice I am glad that agreed to spend time with me today." Edward stated as they sat in the living room in the main house. "I wasn't sure how you would feel after everything at dinner the other night you know?"

Alice, who was sitting at the other end of the couch shrugged and tried her best to smile at him. It was true that since dinner things had been awkward and yet the small girl was determined to try and keep the family together. "You are my brother Edward and nothing is going to change that. Just like nothing will ever destroy the bond that Jasper and I have."

"Even though dad doesn't approve of your relationship?" Her adopted brother asked with a raised eyebrow. "I mean he made that pretty clear the other night. Did you see how angry he was?"

"Well I am sorry if it upsets him Edward I really am, but the truth of the matter is that I love Jasper and we are going to get married as soon as we can." She told him showing her ring that her fiancée had given her before the fire. "I even have a ring if that makes it more official or whatever."

The bronze haired male frowned as he eyed the ring. Maybe it would be a good time to carefully explain his feelings for her. She may be receptive after all she was spending the afternoon with him and that had to mean she liked him at least a little bit. "Alice, have you ever thought about maybe dating someone else? I mean I get that you think you love him, but you don't really know that unless you give someone else a chance to show you what love can really be."

The tiny teen girl wasn't sure where this conversation was heading to and to be honest she wasn't sure it was something they should be talking about, but considering he had already brought it up she may as well state her opinion on the matter. "There isn't anybody else I want to be with and I know I love Jasper and he loves me. I don't need anything or _anybody _else to compare it with. I would never want anyone other than Jasper. He completes me simple as that."

Edward didn't like her answer in fact he hated it. Why couldn't she see what was right in front of her face? He had done _everything _for her and all she was fucking Jasper! He couldn't take it anymore. "You know I think that there is someone else you're interested in. Why else would you spend all of your time with _me_? You act like you can't see the depth of my feelings for you, but you must see it some of it. You must realize the things I have done and would do for you? I kept Mike Newton off your back, I listened when you needed to talk, I bought you a pretty dress for the dance and still I get nothing from you. Why won't you see that I am in love with you? Why won't you give me a chance? I could make you happy Alice I know I could."

Alice knew that this was a bad place for this conversation to happen. She was home alone with him and it wasn't as if she could outrun him. Even though she had gotten most use of her legs back even if she had been in perfect health he was still faster than she was any day of the week. She needed to get him to cool down until someone got home and could get her out of the room safely. "Edward I know what you think you feel for me, but you don't really feel that way. I am sure that once you find a girl you can really love you will forget all about me."

"I don't want to forget all about you!" He snapped his eyes crazy as he scooted over on the couch next to her. He set the palm of his hand on her face. "You are all I think about Ali and you are all I want. You drive me crazy with every little thing that you do and you need someone who can appreciate it. You need someone who can appreciate _you._"

Before his adopted sister could say anything he had his lips smashed up against hers. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out and he took that as an invitation to take the kiss deeper. Edward was so absorbed in the kiss that he didn't realize her struggles were to escape and not movements of pleasure. He moved his kiss from her lips to her neck and shoulders not focusing on her pleas for him to stop. He was too caught up in everything which was Alice.

"Edward, please stop!" Alice cried pushing at his shoulders and yet getting no response. "I don't want this please stop!"

Finally she managed to catch him off guard by grabbing one of the pillows on the couch and shoving it in his face. Using the time he was startled she hobbled towards her feet and out the door. Lucky for her Jasper was just pulling up in to the driveway as she managed to half run down the stairs. Carlisle and Esme were not with him and so she figured that they had probably given Jasper the car and decided to stay the night in Seattle as they often did on the weekends.

"Alice!" Edward called chasing after her not understanding what had gone wrong. It had been going so good or well at least it had in his mind.

"Open your door!" She cried to Jasper when she got to the passenger side door only to find it locked. The soft click let her know the door was unlocked and she threw herself in the car. Trying to catch her breath and give her boyfriend orders as to where to go, she finally just blurted out what she wanted to say. "Just drive! Take me somewhere safe please!"

TBC…

**AN: Hi people a short chapter today because I am not feeling well and there are only like two main chapters left and the epilogue. Let me know what you all thought of this and what you think is going to happen.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jasper had driven around for a while not asking questions because he could tell how upset Alice was. She was shaking as tears poured down her face. Eventually though when he started to run low on gas he took her to a nearly deserted park and shut the engine off. He still did not ask her what had happened and instead chose to wait for her to open up which did not take very long after he had shut the car off. She told him everything that went down with Edward and by the time she had finished telling the terrible tale he hands were clenching the steering wheel so hard his knuckles had turned white.

"Did he physically hurt you?" The honey blond asked tension thick in his words. He was going kill Edward when he got back to the house. This game of his had gone on for long enough and Jasper was not going to play anymore nor would he allow Alice to be used as a pawn in this game. "When he tried to force himself on you did he hurt you?"

Alice shook her head as she tried to stop her body from shaking. She had never seen Edward like that before. It was almost as if he had been possessed. It had scared the hell out of her. "No, it was only kissing before I managed to get away. You should have seen him Jazz, he was so angry. I don't think I have seen anyone that angry. I doubt that he even realized I had been fighting against him until I was out the door."

Jasper squeezed his eyes shut. He had known it would be stupid to leave Alice had the house today and yet he had because Esme and Carlisle didn't want to drag her to his therapy session. He hated himself for not being there to protect her. He should have been there. After a moment he opened his eyes and turned to look at her. Alice's beautiful face was streaked with tears and she was still shaking. What if Edward had raped her? Jasper was just glad she had gotten away this time and he was going to make sure that Edward never got another chance.

"He deserves to die for what he has been doing." Her boyfriend said as his eyes darkened. "He will try it again Alice and we both know it. Edward is unstable and I can't allow him to hurt you. I can't take that chance. This has to end and it has to end right now."

The small teen girl felt her eyes widen. "Jasper if you kill him then you will go to jail and I'll be all alone. There has to be another way! Maybe now that he realizes I have no interest in him he will stop pursuing-"

He cut her off. "We both know that he is going to keep trying Alice. You told him before that you were not interested in him that way and look where we ended up. The only other option I can think of would be running away together."

"Then we will." Alice stated with absolute certainty. She set her hand over his on the steering wheel. "We will go back to the house and pack up all our stuff and then we will go wherever the winds take us. As long as I am with you nothing else matters. Maybe we can go to Texas. We can find jobs and save up for a place of our own. I know that it won't be easy, but I know that we can do this. We lived at the home for so long we basically raised ourselves so I know that we will be able to survive without help. We will run and never look back."

Jasper wasn't opposed to the idea, but he had to know if she really wanted this because her happiness is all that mattered. "Darlin' you know that I would run away with you in a heartbeat, but is this really what you want? I know how much you love Carlisle and Esme and I feel like this is making you give up the family you have always wanted."

The petite pixie of girl shot him a look stating that she knew exactly what she happened to be doing. "_You _are my family Jasper and that is all I need. Of course I am going to miss Esme and Carlisle, but I can live without them. It is you that I cannot live without. I know what I am doing and deep down I know this is the right thing to do."

"If you are sure this is what you want then you know that I am all for it." He replied squeezing her hand once before starting the car. "I swear that we will have a happy life Ali. I will make you happy and I will make all of your dreams come true. When we get back to the house I want you to go straight to your room and gather up what you need. I know that we won't be able to take everything and I am sorry for that, but maybe one of these days we can come back to get the rest. I am going to go and gather up some money I have saved. We should have enough gas to get us across the state line. We can find a cheap motel to sleep in for the night and then in the morning we will figure out where we want to go from there. I am also going to bring my laptop so that I can pawn it for some quick cash. You keep yours though because we are going to need one. Don't bring your cellphone because you know Edward and the others will only try to use them to track us. I am also going to call Rosalie let her know what is going on and see if she can lend us a little money. I'll pay her back when I have a job, but for right now my main concern is getting us the hell out of there."

0000000000000000000000

Once the pair returned to the Cullen house Jasper made sure Alice got to her room safely before he headed up to his attic bedroom. There was no sign of Edward and he thought maybe the other boy had left or something. That is until he entered his bedroom only to be tackled to the floor by the bronze haired male. Jasper had been caught off guard and they both ended up toppling to the floor.

Edward managed to land a hard punch on Jasper's jaw causing the honey blond to smack his head on the floor hard. "I could have made her happy if only you weren't standing in the way! She should be with me because we belong together. What can you give her that I cannot? What is so fucking special about you?"

"Well I think me being sane is a start." Jasper said before bringing the heel of his hand up and catching his adopted brother in the jaw and knocking him backwards. Both boys quickly got to their feet as they started to circle each other. "I promised her I wouldn't kill you for what you did and I attend to the keep that promise, but it doesn't mean I don't owe you pain."

Jasper swung and Edward somehow managed to duck under his arm before grabbing the southern boys arm below the elbow and using the momentum to swing him around and away from him. "You don't have to worry about me not having the strength to kill you. You know it didn't have to be this way. We could have been brothers if only you would've listened to me and stayed away from her, but no you had to be a persistent fuck and fight for her."

"It's not a fight when she never wanted you to begin with!" Jasper snapped rushing at Edward and this time taking him down. His pinned the bronze haired teen's hands to his sides. "She never wanted you and yet you had to pursue her. You couldn't be interested in someone else could you? When are you going to realize that Alice is my girl and nothing you say or try to do is _ever _going to change that? It doesn't have to be this way you know? We could fix this and still be brothers. There is still time to make the right choice Edward because despite what you may think of me I don't want to hurt you."

"We will never be brothers as long as you are with Alice." Edward snapped bring his head up and smacking it hard against Jasper stunning the other boy to the point he let go of Edward's hands. "Unless you are going to break up with her so that she can be with whom she belongs with I don't see how I can let you walk away from this breathing."

Jasper shook his head as he got to his feet and they started circling each other once more. "You know that even if you could manage to kill me she would never forgive you. Do you really think she would want to be with a killer? Especially the person who killed the man she loved?"

A frown appeared on Edward's face. Jasper made a good point, but he had to do this or else he wouldn't have Alice. He couldn't fall for his adopted brothers mind tricks right now. "I'll make it look like an accident. She will never have to know the truth. It won't be easy at first since I know she will be devastated by your loss, but I will be there to pick up the pieces. Eventually she will move on and we will have the life we should have. I love her and I can't live without her."

Jasper knew that he had a chance of talking Edward out of this. The boy was smart and he had to know murder was not the way to go. Jasper knew that if he had too he could take Edward down and yet he wanted to find another way. "You are not a killer Edward. Hell you are not even a bad person deep down and trust me I have met some bad people. Just stop and think about what you are doing alright? I know that you don't want to do this. We can fix this Edward I know we can. We can start going to therapy and maybe with a little time you and I can be the brothers we should have been from the very start. I don't want to fight you anymore and I am pretty sure that you don't want to fight either. What do you say we try to go about this the right way?"

Edward could admit to himself that he didn't want to fight anymore and honestly he didn't want to kill Jasper. He was just so damned confused with his feelings over Alice. Perhaps Jasper was right. Perhaps he should let go of this fantasy about being with her. He had fucked up royally at it was. Taking a deep breath he was about ready to agree to talk when suddenly Alice's scream filled the air.

"Who was here with you?" Jasper questioned before racing down the stairs. "Did you call someone?"

"I didn't call anyone!" Edward hollered back as they both ran as fast as they could towards the front yard where the scream had come from.

Suddenly Alice came in to view as did another female who was holding a very sharp looking axe. Bella Swan had Alice cornered up against the car with the axe clutched tightly in both of her hands. "I am going to take care of the problem that is Alice Brandon once and for all."

TBC…

**AN: I bet you didn't see the Bella thing coming did you? I've had that planned from the very beginning. Only one chapter left and then the epilogue. Tell me what you all thought of this so far? Do you think Edward really would have given up or no?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It had not taken long for Alice to gather up her things. Like Jasper had told her she only took the things she would need such as some clothes, her computer, some money she had saved, her medications, and some jewelry that she was planning to pawn when Jasper pawned his laptop computer. She also packed away one picture of she and Jasper with the Cullen's. They were her adopted family after all and she was always going to care about them, but she cared about Jasper more and that is why she was leaving. With one last look around her room she decided to head to the car so that she could wait for Jasper. As soon as he was ready they would head off to start their lives together somewhere new.

She had just put her bags in the trunk when she heard movement from behind her. Figuring it to be Jasper she turned around with a smile. "Are you all packed and ready to go? I figured we could stop on the road to get something to eat if you wanted or I could go back inside and make some sandwiches before we hit the road."

It was when she had finally turned all the way around she realized that it was not Jasper behind her, but rather a crazed looking Bella Swan holding a very sharp and dangerous looking axe. The girl started laughing hysterical as if what Alice said was funny for some reason. "You think that I want a fucking sandwich you bitch? What I want is to get rid of the problem which is Alice Brandon. You think that you are hot shit don't you? You have two men practically prancing after you. What makes you so fucking special? Why do they both want you when they could have me?"

"Bella just put the axe down." Alice said trying to keep her voice calm even though she was terrified. She saw Edward and Jasper coming up slowly behind Bella. They must have heard her scream earlier when she saw the axe Bella had in her hands. "Whatever I did to upset you I am sorry alright? Just put the axe down so that we can talk about this."

The taller brunette had not heard the men coming up behind her and so she continued talking not realizing that there were witnesses around. "I don't want to talk about this! What I want is for you to be dead so I can have what I want. So I can have what I rightly deserve. I wanted to plan this more carefully so I could make it look like a suicide. I mean you are kind of creepy and nobody would have a problem believing that you offed yourself, but it looks like I will have to rush. This is probably going to hurt a lot so I take pleasure in that."

"Bella what the fuck are you doing?" Edward had grabbed her arm and spun her around while Jasper ran to Alice's side. "Have you lost your damned mind?"

Bella shook her head back and forth rapidly. "No, Edward I haven't lost my mind. I see clearly now what I have to do to make you happy. It wasn't Jasper that was the problem it has been her all along. If you let me take her out of the picture you will be happy and Jasper will be free. Don't you see I am only doing this to help you? I want to save you both. Why won't you let me save you?"

Jasper was standing next to Alice and he spoke next. He had Edward kind of had an understanding. They both wanted to protect Alice so for the first time ever they were on the same page. "You better put that axe down before you hurt yourself. If you think you are getting anywhere Alice with that axe you need to step back and realize that you are completely out numbered."

"I am going to do what I have too. I came here for a reason and I am not leaving!" She snapped and swung the axe over her head.

Edward took the chance he had been offered and grabbed the handle trying to wrestle it from her grasp. She kicked and screamed and fought with him finally bringing her knee up in to his groin. He let go of the axe and ended up bent down trying to recover from the blow. Bella took the offered time to head towards Alice with the axe. Jasper jumped in front of his lover to protect her pushing her out of the way. Edward had gotten to his feet by this time and he tackled her to the ground from behind. Finally he had her pinned down and he smiled looking at Jasper ready to tell him they had done it, but he was stunned by what he saw.

"Jasper?" Alice was on her knees on the ground next to Jasper. When Edward had tackled Bella from behind she had stumbled in to the honey blond with the axe which had embedded itself in Jasper's chest. He was lying on the ground barely moving with blood pouring out from the gaping wound. "Edward, do something! Help him please help him!"

Edward moved off of Bella who had been rendered unconscious when her head met that of the pavement. He quickly made his way over to them and knelt down next to Alice and Jasper. "I didn't realize she was going to smack in to him. I thought she would drop the axe. Oh god, I don't know what to do Alice I am not a fucking doctor!"

"Well you have to do something!" She screamed tears pouring down her face as she grasped her boyfriend's hand. "Jasper you can't leave me! You promised me that you would always be here. You cannot go back on your word remember? Please baby you can't leave me!"

It was then that Esme and Carlisle appeared in a rental car. They had wanted to come home early and try to have a family night with the kids, but what they found was something much worse. Both were out of the car immediately. Esme went to see if Bella was still alive since she knew her father and Carlisle quickly rushed to Jasper's side as he ripped off his jacket and placed it over the wound. Within a matter of a few seconds his jacket was a deep red from all the blood it was soaking up.

"The artery next to his heart has been severed." He explained in doctor mode as he tried to slow the bleeding. "He is losing too much blood. I don't know what more I can do. I doubt he will make it to the hospital unless I can stop the bleeding. Edward, give me your jacket."

Edward did as he was told and as he leaned closer Jasper's hand shot out to grab the collar of his shirt as he pulled him down. "You need-need to ta-take care of her when I am-am gone. Don't ever le-let her go. You love her-her and I tr-I trust you to ta-take care of her wh-when I can't. Pl-please promise to do-do this for me."

"I promise." Edward said looking down at his adopted brother. "It shouldn't have been this way. We should have been brothers. This is my entire fault Jasper and I am so sorry. I didn't realize what a great brother I had until it was too late."

The honey blond grimaced as he tried to smile. "B-Better to learn late than n-never."

Alice put her hands on either side of Jasper's face. "Stop talking like you is going to leave me! You can't leave me Jazz. I can't live this life without you. I _don't _want to live this life without you! Please don't leave me. You are strong and you can get through this I know that you can. We can get married like we planned and live our lives together. Please Jasper please do not leave me."

"I love you my d-darlin' Alice. I-I will a-a-always be watching over you." He said as his eyes rolled in the back of his head and his body went limp.

"Jasper? Jasper!" Alice clung to him screaming at the top of her lungs.

Carlisle did not try CPR because he knew it would do no good. His adopted son was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. He feared that he may have lost his daughter as well when he saw the vacant look in his eyes. Nothing was ever going to be the same again and everyone who was left alive new it.

TBC…..

**AN: The epilogue is left and then that is it for this story. Wow hard to believe this story is over, but you all knew it was going to be sad and dark. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always! **


	46. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Days turned to weeks. Weeks melted in to many months. Months eventually transformed in to a handful of years. Life in the Cullen home was never the same after the death of Jasper. Everyone was affected in different ways. Carlisle buried himself in his work as a way to try and forget the pain of losing a son. Esme became very quiet and withdrawn often locking herself in her bedroom claiming to have a headache. Edward had gone back to being as he had before all of this went down. He was a straight a student and he spent all of his free time taking care of Alice just like he had promised his brother. It was not an easy task taking care of the pixie like girl since she had seemed to collapse in on herself when Jasper passed.

Alice never spoke unless she had no choice and when she did speak it often is to ask when Jasper was coming home. She stopped asking as the years passed and eventually she did start dating Edward since he was persistent, but she never forgot her first love. Sometimes she would mistake Edward for Jasper even after they were married ten years later. The bronze haired male always did what he could to make sure she was happy and loved, but deep down he knew she was broken in a way that could never be repaired.

When Alice fell pregnant their third year of marriage they named their son Hale. Edward wasn't particularly happy with the idea, but if it made his wife happy and stopped the tears for one day then he would go with just about anything. After Hale was born Alice seemed to come back to reality more often. She gave all of her attention to the little boy who had her hair, but eyes which reminded her of her dead soul mate. Even when Hale's sister was born he was still Alice's favorite. He kept her from sinking in to a depression she would never escape.

Their lives were filled with good and bad moments like anyone else, but they were as happy as could be. Edward had gotten the girl of his dreams and it didn't even bother him that she was broken, not as long as he got to have her. Alice found her happily ever after in death when she was 57. She died in bed with her husband next to her. Her spirit found its soul mate in death and as for her family? Well her kids had to learn how to live without her and Edward not willing to do so overdosed on his heart medications in order to be with her. Nobody really got a happily ever after and yet in the end they all got something they wanted. Alice and Jasper got to be together in death and Edward got to live his life with happily married to her. Their kids would never know the truth behind it all and for that Edward was grateful. After he took his pills he slipped in to bed waiting to be reunited with his love once more.

THE END!

**AN: That is the end to the story. I did not want to go in to details about their life together and so I was vague. What did you all think? Let me know! Man I am so going to miss this story!**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
